Destino
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: No he leído muchos universos alternos de Lisa x Rick, pero recientemente vi mi película favorita "El Paciente Inglés" y mi musa se puso algo alborotada, Lisa es una enfermera inglesa y Rick un piloto americano durante la segunda guerra mundial.
1. Chapter 1

No he leído muchos universos alternos de Lisa x Rick, pero recientemente vi mi película favorita "El Paciente Inglés" y mi musa se puso algo alborotada, a ver si resulta lo que traigo en mente, Lisa es una enfermera inglés y Rick un piloto americano durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**Smile – Charles Chaplin **

Lleva horas ahí parada viendo al horizonte, no hay nada ahí pero no puede apartar su vista, en algún lugar en esa dirección se encuentra su amada Inglaterra, ya tiene tanto tiempo en la toscana italiana entre bombardeos que le cuesta trabajo recordar Londres.

Todavía tiene las ropas ensangrentadas, sus manos y su rostro también están también cubiertos de sangre, de la sangre de él. Había muerto en sus brazos, mientras ella le cantaba en voz baja esa estúpida canción que tanto le gustaba, ahora está de pie sin poder creer que Karl Riber ya no estuviera en su vida.

Había comenzado como cualquier otro día, Karl había salido al frente pero después de tanto tiempo ella ya se había acostumbrado, además el siempre regresaba, no importando cuanto tiempo estuviera ahí, él siempre volvía, la abrazaba fuertemente por detrás mientras decía suavemente a su oído – "jamás podría estar lejos de ti" – ella solamente volteaba para besarlo con pasión en los labios. Algo bueno salió de la guerra, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, del niño flaco que toda su niñez le jalo sus trenzas, aquel que la apoyo cuando se enfrentó a su padre – "no te estoy pidiendo permiso padre, te estoy avisando que me he unido a las fuerzas unidas y que parto en dos días al frente en Italia"

Habían tenido la suerte de ser asignados a la misma ciudad, cerca de Paris, siempre soñó con ir a Paris, jamás pensó que la conocería durante la guerra totalmente sitiada. Karl siempre la cuido, la hizo sentir protegida a pesar de que ella caminaba con la muerte a su lado.

Ese tarde, Lisa hacía su ronda como siempre, revisando a los heridos, chicos no mayores que ella que luchaban en un país lejano para evitar que la guerra se expandiera, a su lado caminaba la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde el primer día que compartieron el turno, una hermosa morena de ojos verdes, uno de los primeros americanos en llegar al frente, altiva y serena, Claudia Grant podía hacer que cualquier paciente, no importando la gravedad de sus heridas, se sintiera en paz.

- Acaban de traer a diez – anuncio una asustada chica de Liverpool – no lucen nada bien

- De que batallón

- No lo sabemos aún, lo único que nos han dicho es que son ingleses

- Es su batallón

- Lisa tranquilízate, no puedes estar segura que sea, hay cientos de batallones ingleses

Camilla, tras camilla ambas mujeres veían a los chicos en ellas, sintiendo pena por ellos pero al mismo aliviadas que no fuera él, y eso las hacía sentir aún peor, de repente Lisa pudo sentir exactamente el momento en que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo

- Ka… Karl, es Karl – topo su boca con sus manos para evitar que el grito que nacía en su pecho saliera, para reaccionar casi de inmediato e intentar correr detrás de la camilla

- No puedes atenderlo tú, no estás en tu mejor condición

- Tengo que… por favor déjame entrar

- No… iré yo, Joanna quédate con ella, no la dejes entrar a menos de que

- No lo digas, el estará bien – su voz entrecortada y las lágrimas que caen si poder controlarlas – siempre regresa por que no puede estar lejos de mí, me lo ha dicho tantas veces, él tiene que estar bien

- Vamos Lisa… todo estará bien – el tono de Joanna no la tranquiliza en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrato – todo estará bien

Cuanto tiempo permanece ahí no lo sabe, pero la espera la está matando, lo único que puede hacer es rezar en voz baja, de repente la cortina de su improvisada sala de operaciones se abre y durante unos segundos el ver a Claudia la hace sentir mejor no es hasta que ve su rostro desencajado que comprende lo que su amiga está a punto de decir

- No – comienza a llorar nuevamente, sollozando con fuerza – no él, por favor dime que no, que el estará bien, que no es más que una herida superficial

- El desea hablar contigo antes de… - como respuesta la pelirroja solamente asienta con la cabeza – Lisa lo que vas a ver no es una imagen

- Soy enfermera como tú – de donde está sacando fuerzas no lo sabe, pero él no la puede ver así, lo último que vea no será a ella desecha – se a lo que me voy a enfrentar

- OK… quieres que entre contigo

- No, creo que es mejor que haga esto sola, pero no te vayas muy lejos te voy a necesitar después

- Aquí estaré

Cuando entra, el resto del personal médico la ve con lastima, han escuchado lo que le dijo a Claudia, por lo que uno a uno salen de la habitación, ella se acerca con mucho cuido a la cama temerosa de lo que encontrará, el piso está lleno de vendas ensangrentadas, y el piso alrededor de donde esta él hay un charco de sangre.

Al fin, y después de lo que le ha parecido una eternidad, ha llegado a su destino y ahí yace Karl, luce realmente pálido con grandes ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules, su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo realmente lento.

- Como siempre haciendo una entrada dramática, te he dicho mil veces que no eres Clark Gable

- Tu eres mucho más hermosa que Vivian Leigh – ella se ha sentado a su lado – oh Dios eres tan hermosa

- No hables, tienes que guardar sus fuerzas para ponerte mejor, te necesitan en el frente, yo te necesito

- Ambos sabemos que no voy a sobrevivir a esta, hemos tenido tanta suerte de poder estar juntos, aún aquí en medio de este infierno, tú me has mostrado lo que el cielo es

- Karl

- Podrías acostarte junto por última vez y abrazarme – ella obedece, con mucho cuidado levanta la sabana que lo cubre, su cuerpo está totalmente destrozado, y se acuesta junto a él con aún más cuidado lo acerca para que pueda apoyar su cabeza en su pecho

- Smile thought your heart is aching, smile even thought it's breaking, when there are clouds in the sky you'll get by - comienza ella a cantar suavemente, sabe que es su canción favorita, además nunca ha sido buena con las palabras

- Te amo, desde que el primer instante en que te vi, me enamore de ti como un idiota

- If you smile through your pain and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining thru for your

- No dejes de ser la mujer que eres, no dejes de ayudar a los chicos… te necesitan, debes continuar salvando vidas

- Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness, althought a tear maybe ever so near

- Siempre te amare – y con esas últimas palabras Karl Riber el amor de su vida partía de este mundo

- That's the time you must keep on trying, smile, what's the use of cyring, you'lll find that life is still worthwhile if you'll just smile – sabe perfectamente que él ha muerto pero no puede dejar de abrazarlo, ni tampoco dejar de cantar la canción favorita de él – you'll find that life is still worthwhile if you'll just smile… yo también siempre amaré

Desde la improvisada puerta, Claudia observa a su amiga, cantando entre sollozos y abrazando el cadáver de quien no hace más de cinco minutos fuera su prometido – "la vida no es justa amiga, el no debió haberse ido y nosotras no deberíamos estar en medio de esta maldita guerra" – decide que no es sano para Lisa continuar ahí, además debían preparar a Karl para enviarlo a casa.

- Lisa, creo que ya es hora de que lo dejes ir – su amiga no responde, solamente solloza más fuerte – el ya no está ahí, y tú lo sabes bien, tienes que dejarlo ir

- Lo conozco desde que nací, jugamos juntos todos los veranos de nuestra niñez, nos enamoramos muy jóvenes y luego vinimos aquí, él fue el primero en todo - responde mientras le acomoda su cabello y trata de limpiar su rostro con las mangas del uniforme y su propia saliva

- Lo se… sé que no debe ser fácil para ti, pero tienes que seguir adelante

Con todo el dolor de su alma se separa de él no sin antes darle un dulce beso en sus labios - "Adios Karl" - sale del edificio con su caminar sereno, con la cabeza en alto, todos la miran sin saber que hacer o decir, por lo que solamente la dejan pasar. Su uniforme, sus manos y rostro están llenos de la sangre ya seca de él, pero ella no parece notarlo. Camino rumbo a una colina cercana, de donde se podía ver a lo lejos en los días claros todos los viñedos de la zona.

Ahora está ahí de pie sin poder moverse, pensando en lo que él le solicito – "No dejes de ser la mujer que eres, no dejes de ayudar a los chicos… te necesitan, debes continuar salvando vidas" – eso es lo que le había pedido antes de decirle con su último aliento que la amaba y que siempre lo haría

- No lo hare… no saldré corriendo a esconderme bajo las faldas de mi madre, seguiré en el frente hasta que esta estúpida guerra termine, es lo menos que te debo Karl

**You Belong to Me **

- Esta loco, hay una guerra en Europa, no puedes ir… no puedes dejarme - la hermosa jovencita de cabello negro como la noche lo observa incrédula, no puede creer lo que él acaba de decirle... no puede creer que su prometido se haya unido a las fuerzas aliadas sin consultarlo con ella

- Precisamente por eso voy, necesitan pilotos… - el chico realmente esta decidido, ni siquiera los ojos tristes de ella lo pueden hacer cambiar de opinión

- No es nuestra guerra, deja que los ingleses y los alemanes se las arreglen, están al otro lado del océano

- Sabes cuánto tiempo tardará en cruzar una guerra así el atlántico, cuando Hitler haya conquistado toda Europa volteara sus ojos hacía acá

- Esto no significa nada para ti

- Por eso lo estoy haciendo, para protegerte a ti, a mis padres

- Es Roy verdad, él te metió esa loca idea en la cabeza con esas cartas de proezas y…

- No, no lo hago por él… has visto los periódicos, cuantos chicos ingleses y franceses han perdido la vida, no podemos fingir que no sucede nada

- No hay nada que diga o haga para que cambies de opinión

- Me temo que no, parto en dos días rumbo a Inglaterra, de ahí no sé adónde me vayan asignar

- No me dejes

- Vas a estar bien, eres una niña fuerte, además tienes tantas cosas que hacer antes de casarnos, tienes esa voz que puede desarmar a cualquiera, cuando regrese seguro que serás famosa

- No lo seré

- Vamos, tienes que cantar… probablemente te escuche en la radio cuando este en el frente y le pueda presumir a todos oigan ella es mi prometida

Esto es lo último que le había dicho, ella solamente lo abrazo y lo beso con pasión, para salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo lejos grito

- Cuídate, tienes que volver a mí

Dos días después, fue el momento de partir, su madre le entrego una carta de la chica, pidiéndole que no la abriera hasta que estuviera en el barco rumbo a Inglaterra, esas habían sido las instrucciones específicas de Minmei.

Ahora estaba en la proa del barco observando la isla de donde sus ancestros habían partido, de donde partiría rumbo a su destino, uno que el mismo había trazado, la carta de la joven en sus manos, arrugada de leerla una y otra vez.

_Rick,_

_Aún no comprendo por qué tenías que ir, pero te admiro… admiro tu fortaleza y compromiso, estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, sabes que la mejor manera en que puedo expresarme es mediante la música… te he cantado esta canción en varias ocasiones, así que cada vez que te sientas miserable y que lo que sucede a tu alrededor te supera, cierra tus ojos y recuerda que hasta regreses a casa, tú me perteneces. _

A continuación transcribió la letra de una canción que en la dulce voz de la joven mujer suena como si un ángel estuviera cantando para él

See the pyramids around the Nile  
>Watch the sun rise<br>From the tropic isle  
>Just remember darling<br>All the while  
>You belong to me<br>See the market place  
>In old Algiers<br>Send me photographs and souvenirs  
>Just remember<br>When a dream appears  
>You belong to me<p>

And I'll be so alone without you  
>Maybe you'll be lonesome too<p>

Fly the ocean  
>In a silver plane<br>See the jungle  
>When it's wet with rain<br>Just remember till  
>You're home again<br>You belong to me

- Esa es en verdad una hermosa canción – no es hasta que escucha la voz del joven de anteojos parado junto a él que se da cuenta que la ha cantado en voz alta – aunque tu voz no es nada del otro mundo

- Es por eso que soy piloto y no un cantante, soy Richard Hunter, Rick para mis amigos

- Soy Maximillian Stearling y el Bernard Dixon, también somos pilotos

- Ben, a nuestro amigo Max le gusta ser rimbombante, pero creo que no hay nada mejor que la simplicidad, sobre todo en tiempos como estos

- Creo que la tolerancia es lo mejor para estos tiempos

- Has hablado como todo un filósofo – responde Max, y los tres jóvenes voltean a ver la cada vez más cercana isla

Ahí frente a ellos esta Inglaterra, frente a ellos está la puerta de entrada por la cual se unirían a la lucha por la libertad e igualdad de todo un continente y probablemente de todo el mundo. Tres jóvenes totalmente diferentes entre ellos, un sofisticado chico de Nueva York, un despreocupado joven que había crecido en las playas de california, y el granjero que se había despedido del amor de su vida en medio de un hermoso campo de trigo.

Oh I'll be so alone without you  
>Maybe you'll be lonesome too<p>

Fly the ocean  
>In a silver plane<br>See the jungle  
>When it's wet with rain<br>Just remember till  
>You're home again<br>You belong to me

Y así con el recuerdo de la mujer que ama cantando una canción sobre la separación, la vida de Rick Hunter da un giro para ya jamás volver a ser la misma.


	2. Chapter 2  Mediterraneo

**Capitulo Dos – Mediterráneo **

Es una templada tarde de verano, una joven de hermosos cabellos rojos está sentada en la primera banca de la Basílica de La Consolota, conoce de memoria cada uno de los detalles del reciente pues desde su llegada a Turín se enamoró del él, cada vez que tiene oportunidad se escapa para admirar los frescos del techo y a tratar de poner sus pensamientos en orden, ahora no es la excepción.

Nunca fue del tipo religioso pero había algo en el templo con lo que sentía identificada… tal como Lisa, el templo sufrió una pérdida significativa en el 1943; el edificio adyacente, donde solía estar el Internado Eclesiástico, fue parcialmente destruido durante un bombardeo a la ciudad. Por las mismas fechas, Karl Riber había sido acribillado por la infantería alemana durante una misión de reconocimiento, y había sobrevivido lo suficiente para verla por última vez.

Ha pasado un año y medio desde que sostuvo a Karl en sus brazos y lo escucho exhalar su último aliento, y ella continua aferrada a todos los sueños y planes que habían hechos juntos para su futuro… La casa en la campiña, sus cuatro hijos y los perros, se dedicarían a criar ovejas y ser realmente felices, alejados de la vida privilegiada y falsa que les esperaba en Londres; juntos habían desafiado a sus familias al unirse al ejército, aun cuando sus padres amenazaron con desheredarlos, se comprometieron antes de partir al frente y tuvieron la suerte de servir en la misma división.

Ahora la reina de hielo, como la habían apodado los soldados de su división, se comporta como una mujer de cien años dentro del cuerpo de una joven de no más de veintidós, lleva dieciocho meses sola, enfrascada en su trabajo para no pensar en lo que había perdido, en lo que ya no podría ser.

Era bastante usual que hiciera dobles turnos, siempre enfocada en lo que había de hacerse, era la clase de enfermera que no temía ver las peores heridas que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, los médicos literalmente peleaban por que ella los asistiera en sus cirugías… precisa, profesional, alerta e inteligente, esos son los objetivos con los que la gente la describe pero casi siempre acompañados por solitaria, fría, distante. Había hecho una promesa y nada evitará que la cumpla – "no dejes de ayudar a los chicos… te necesitan, debes continuar salvando vidas" – cada vez que siente que flaquea o que la situación es desesperada, recuerda esas palabras y su voluntad se fortalece por arte de magia.

Gran parte de los pacientes, y algunos doctores, quedaban prendados por su belleza, pero al mismo tiempo le temían; no muchos sabían la razón por la cual había construido las barreras alrededor de misma, algunos médicos y enfermeras que continuaban en el frente, pero eran demasiado discretos para comentarlo. La única que parece conocer realmente a la persona detrás de su máscara era su mejor amiga.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – hablando de la reina de Roma

- Necesitaba despejar mi mente, fueron muchas horas en quirófano para que al final el pobre chico muriera…

- Es parte del trabajo

- Lo sé, pero no por eso deja de ser desalentador

- Recibimos nuevas órdenes

- ¿Roma?

- No Marsella, nos movemos a territorio francés mañana a primera hora

- Así que nos toca la ofensiva desde el sur para atacar París – no por algo había crecido dentro de una familia de militares

- Supongo… por lo que pude escuchar, nos reuniremos con un batallón de paracaidista americanos recién desempacados para reagruparnos.

- Ya era hora de salir Italia – responde pensativa como para sí misma

- Tenemos que regresar al campamento para alistarnos

- Te alcanzo en unos momentos, necesito despedirme de mis fantasmas

- Tomate el tiempo que necesites – responde mientras trata de consolarla posando su mano en el hombre de la pelirroja – pero que no sea demasiado – complementa en su tono alentador

"Al fin después de tanto tiempo salimos de Italia" – suspira mientras eleva su vista a los frescos de la Virgen en la cúpula del edificio – "tengo que dejarte aquí Karl, ya no puedo seguir cargando tantos sueños que no llegarán a ser, no puedo dejar que nublen los recuerdos tan hermosos que hicimos juntos" – comienza a llorar en silencio, jurando que serán las últimas lagrimas que derrame por su primer amor – "siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero es hora de salir de Italia".

* * *

><p>El mar de Marsella es muy diferente al de Nueva York, aunque realmente no era ningún experto pues jamás había salido de la granja de sus padres, y ahora caminaba por el malecón en donde los ricos y famosos de las revistas de su madre paseaban. Se había unido al ejército para salir de Iowa y conocer el mundo, nunca deseo ser un granjero como su padre y sus hermanos, él quería conocer las pirámides y navegar el Nilo, subir a la torre Eiffel y ver los frescos de Miguel Ángel en Vaticano.<p>

Siempre soñó con viajar, desde que la familia de Minmei se había mudado a una granja cercana, lo extraña que era mi nueva amiga, hija de un misionero americano y una japonesa, le despertó la curiosidad de saber de dónde venían esos rasgos. Había comenzado a cumplir su sueño, tal vez estaba en medio de una guerra pero está haciendo algo por la humanidad, está luchando por liberar a los oprimidos y derrotar a un régimen totalitario y opresivo.

Nueva York y Londres lo habían dejado sin aliento, ambas son Ciudades enormes y modernas, llego a conocer bien la ciudad pero se había enamorado de un pequeño parque a la orilla del Tamesí desde donde se podía ver el BigBen, pero nada se comparaba con volar. Todo quedaba atrás cuando estaba en el aire, aún cuando su destino final era volar edificios, durante el trayecto se sentía en total libertad.

El primer año no había sido tan malo, había volado casi todas las semanas y recibía cartas de Minmei con regularidad, los dos americanos locos seguían en su batallón y se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, pero hacía unos meses las cosas habían cambiado y bastante… comenzaron a entrenarlos para batallas en tierra y en paracaidismo para poder ir a Europa Continental y fortalecer las fuerzas aliadas en la ofensiva para liberar Paris. Ya no volaba tan seguido y como si hubiera puesto de acuerdo las cartas de Minmei eran cada vez más esporádicas y frías.

Acaba de recibir una casi cuatro meses después de la última, el mismo día en que salía rumbo al mediterráneo francés, guardo la carta sin abrirla en la bolsa interior de su uniforme y se preparó para enfrentar su destino junto con sus amigos listos para seguir a su capitán al inferno si él lo solicita, ya lleva casi dos semanas en Marsella y aún no la ha leído, por alguna razón sabe que dice.

- Vamos no puedes seguir así, tienes que salir de dudas – se dice a sí mismo mientras se sienta en la playa en lugar alejado – mejor ahora que después

_Rick,_

"Empezamos mal, antes solía ser mi amado Rick para después convertirme en mi querido Rick… ahora solo soy Rick"

_Todo ha sido increíble en los últimos meses… me he mudado a california, pues van a convertirme en una estrella. Por el momento he hecho algunos papeles pequeños en películas menores, pero acaban de darme uno con más líneas en una película de espías ingleses en el pacífico, mi tipo es perfecto para interpretar al interés romántico de uno de los protagonistas. Puedes creerlo, esta es una gran oportunidad para cumplir mis sueños, además podré cantar pues la chica en cuestión es una cantante… el vestuario es maravilloso_

_Espero que todo vaya bien contigo, no he tenido tiempo de seguir las noticias sobre cómo va la guerra, pero todos estamos muy confiados sobre todo después de Día D, en casa todos hablan de ello, me agrada saber que tus amigos también estén a salvo y no hayan tenido ningún contratiempo._

_Por último creo que ambos sabemos que nuestras vidas ya no siguen el mismo camino, yo debo enfocarme en mi carrera y tú en ganar una guerra… que futuro tenemos cuando estamos a cientos de kilómetros el uno del otro. Probablemente pienses que soy una egoísta y tal vez lo sea, pero si no fuera por nuestra fotografía juntos no podría recordar tu rostro, y he comenzando a olvidar tu voz. _

_No me odies, pero realmente creo que confundimos amistad con amor, crecimos juntos y compartimos tantas cosas, fuiste quien siempre defendió a la mestiza de todos esos niños ignorantes, y siempre te recordare como mi caballero en brillante armadura, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, por qué mi amistad siempre estará ahí para ti. _

_Un fuerte abrazo y recuerda que siempre estarás en mis oraciones. _

Al final había confirmado sus dudas… pero por alguna extraña razón no se siente devastado, sino más bien aliviado. Ahora podría enfrentarse al enemigo sin temor de dejar a una viuda sin haberse siquiera casado, además de que estaba de acuerdo con ella, es muy probable que si hubieran confundido amistad con amor.

- Así que aquí estas – el chico de los lentes ve el sobre abierto sobre sus piernas – al fin la leíste

- Si

- Es lo que sospechabas

- Así es… termino conmigo, su gran carrera en Hollywood es primero

- Vamos hermano, no es que estuvieras realmente enamorado de ella – Ben también está ahí

- Lo sé, pero no crees que es despiadado terminar con el pobre idiota que está en el frente a punto de marchar rumbo a Paris y tal vez inclusive a Berlín

- Creo que es más honesto que hacerte creer que te ama y cuando regreses a casa ella este casada y con tres hijos – Max siempre veía lo positivo de la vida

- No estoy tan desecho como pensé que estaría, es más era algo que ya esperaba, pero aun así…

- Rick, mañana llegan hermosas enfermeras de las fuerzas aliadas – como siempre Ben a rescatar el día – imagínate inglesas, francesas, suecas, holandesas, tu di de que nacionalidad y estilo la quieres y la podrás conseguir

- Pelirroja de ojos verdes, con hermosa voz y un cerebro

* * *

><p>Al fin después de tanto tiempo en Italia, los aliados llegaban a la Rivera Francesa para reunirse con el contingente de paracaidistas americanos recién llegados, la gran mayoría de ellos pilotos que tomarían como punto de partida para atacar Berlín la capital francesa, si logran tomar París como son los planes el rumbo de la guerra podría cambiar. El ataque sería por varios frentes, ellos desde el sur, la enorme fuerza americana que había desembarcado en Normandía unas semanas antes y la resistencia francesa desde dentro la ciudad.<p>

Solamente estarán estacionados en las costas del mediterráneo durante una semana, cuando la resistencia se levantará en armas marcharán rumbo a París para reforzar el ataque, necesitan tiempo para coordinar el ataque pero sobre todo reorganizar los batallones aliados y americanos.

Al llegar a su destino se podía sentir un ambiente diferente lleno de confianza... el estar en territorio francés con fuerzas renovadas, aunque llevaban horas en los camiones, cuidando a sus enfermos; Lisa y Claudia deciden salir a caminar, no quieren perder la oportunidad de conocer una de las ciudades más glamorosas del mundo, ya dormirán después y con la cantidad de acorazados en la costa y soldados no hay peligro, tal vez la hermosa ciudad no es la sombra de lo que solía ser, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un sueño hecho realidad para ambas.

La luna ilumina de manera tenue la playa y en otras circunstancias sería un lugar mágico, pero ninguna de las dos olvida lo que les espera en los días siguientes, París no será sencillo. Pero cuando llegan a la playa ponen en pausa su destino para disfrutar aunque fueran unos minutos de paz, ambas deciden quitarse los zapatos y caminar descalzas sobre la arena, que se siente tan bien, no son las únicas que cayeron en la tentación de disfrutar la legendaria rivera francesa, hay varios grupos de gente en la playa, algunos jugueteando las aguas del mediterráneo y otros simplemente observando la inmensidad del mar.

Ellas deciden caminar y dejar que el suave oleaje moje sus pies, realmente lo están disfrutando con cada paso que dan sobre la arena dejan detrás algo, sienten como si fueran un par de chicas sin preocupación alguna, disfrutando de unas hermosas vacaciones, su cabello baila al ritmo que la brisa marca.

- Este lugar es increíble, jamás en mi vida pensé que podría estar aquí, caminando sobre esta arena

- Ojala y fuera en otras circunstancias, mis padres prometieron traerme cuando me graduará

- Quisiera tu vida…

- Es la que tendrás cuando todo esto termine, crees que voy a dejar que regreses a América así como así

- Es Roy

- Lo sé, las cosas cambiarán totalmente cuando encontremos a Roy

- No el rubio de la guitarra de allá es Roy – responde suavemente mostrándole un grupo de jóvenes sentados

- Estas segura

- Esa es su voz - responde mientras comienza a caminar rumbo a ellos

- Claudia, espera… no te ilusiones demasiado, cuales son las probabilidades

- Te digo que es él, lo se

Se acerca temerosa al grupo de jóvenes que cantan de manera muy desafinada pero festiva, a su lado va Lisa preparada para sostenerla en caso de que no resultará ser el hombre de su vida.

- Roy

El atractivo hombre que voltea, sobresale del resto, es el único que parece tener edad para rasurarse, la observa por unos segundos como si estuviera soñando, pero para todos los presentes parece una eternidad y por alguna razón todos ellos sienten como si estuvieran espiando a la pareja.

Sin decir una palabra, pasa la guitarra al joven a su lado izquierdo de cabello negro y alborotado y hermosos ojos azules, y lentamente se pone de pie para acercarse a la hermosa morena, acaricia la mejilla de la mujer como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer, ella solamente llora en silencio mientras posa su mano en la de él, esa es la señal que el joven capitán esperaba, la besa apasionadamente, mientras la abraza fuertemente de la cintura y ella hecha ambos brazos al cuello.

Lisa está realmente feliz por su amiga, ambas han llorado juntas varias noches por sus amores perdidos, y siempre pensó que su situación era menos difícil que la de Claudia, al menos ella sabía que Karl había muerto, pero para Claudia la incertidumbre debía ser realmente dolorosa, pero ahora era recompensada… lo había encontrado, en el lugar menos pensado. Así que Lisa está llorando una vez más, pero son sus primeras lágrimas de felicidad desde Karl le pidió que se casara con él.

Por su parte Rick los observa sin soltar la guitarra de su capitán, por alguna extraña razón Roy les había tomado un especial cariño a los tres gringos locos, y en algunas ocasiones les había platicado de la maravillosa mujer que lo había inspirado a unirse a las fuerzas aliadas, una enfermera comprometida que había luchado contra todo y todos para poder cumplir con su deber, primero lucho contra el racismo idiota que su tono de piel causaba, después contra los perjuicios de su condición de mujer, si alguien tenía todo en su contra esa era Claudia Grant, algo que jamás la detuvo y lo que hizo que él se enamorará de ella a primera vista.

Rick siente algo de envidia de él, siempre estuvo seguro que tarde o temprano la encontraría, sin embargo Rick ya no contaba con su musa inspiradora... friamente lo había terminado con una carta, aunque el sabía que eso podría pasar cuando decidió ir al frente pero si podía ayudar a derrotar a Hitler, habría valido la pena.

Decide dejar los pensamientos oscuros y unirse al resto. Los cuatro jóvenes observan a la pareja con las quijadas en el suelo pues no pueden creer la suerte que tienen de observar un milagro. Dos personas que fueron separadas por casi dos años peleando la misma guerra pero en diferentes lugares de Europa, ahora están juntos. Cuantas veces habrá Roy sobrevolado el campamento donde Claudia luchaba por salvar vidas, cuantas más ella habrá elevado su vista al cielo para observar los aviones surcarlo rumbo a su destino.

- Sabía que ibas a encontrarme siempre estuve segura que el destino nos volvería a reunir – dice al fin Claudia, recargando su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de él

- Yo ya comenzaba a perder la fe – responde Roy, acariciando su cabello – cada vez que llegaban noticias del frente temía lo peor

- Hey… no vine tan lejos para dejar que unos racistas me asesinen, para eso mejor me hubiera quedado en casa

- Lo sé preciosa, eres un hueso muy duro de roer

- Es una heroína… eso es lo que es – complementa Lisa llena de orgullo

Eso es lo que hace que la pareja salga de su burbuja para observar a su alrededor a los sonrientes jovencitos, sus caras son las de chicos normales que deberían estar en la universidad, pero todos ellos han vivido de una manera acelerada, han sobrevivido cientos de batallas, ellas han salvado vidas y ayudado a bien morir por igual a soldados aún más jóvenes que ellas mismas.

- Roy, déjame presentar a mi mejor amiga Lisa – rompiendo el silencio, Claudia se acerca a su compañera de penas y confidente

- Lisa Hayes mucho gusto de conocerte al fin Roy – ella le ofrece su mano, pero él decide abrazarla – Claudia me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco

- Hayes, como el Almirante de las fuerzas inglesas – pregunta el joven de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos azules, algo impresionado

- Así es… él es mi padre – dice algo apenada, sin poder evitar observar fijamente los ojos del chico, son de un tono diferente pero son igual de profundos que los de Karl

- El pequeño curioso es Rick Hunter, el chico con imagen de intelectual Max Stearling y al final dejamos al cómico de la división Ben Dixon… son mis mosqueteros

- Mucho gusto chicos – Claudia es en verdad hermosa, al fin los tres comprenden por qué su capitán está loco por ella

- Creo que ustedes tienen que ponerse al día – Lisa sabe que su amiga realmente desea estar a solas con Roy – nos vemos más tarde amiga

- Si nosotros escoltaremos a Lisa a su habitación

- Gracias chicos, nos vemos en las barracas

Los cuatro caminan en silencio, disfrutando la noche… en verdad es la primera vez que se sienten normales. Como un grupo de amigos regresando de una fiesta de fraternidad y realmente ninguno de ellos desea que la velada termine, es Ben quien expresa lo que todos desean.

- No sé ustedes pero la verdad es que muchos deseos de regresar a mi barraca a ver el techo y oler los pies apestosos de la compañía

- Por primera vez voy a estar de acuerdo contigo Ben que dices Lisa – "Rick tiene una varonil voz" piensa Lisa, en especial le gusta cómo suena su nombre dicho por el – te gustaría pasar una velada con tres pilotos americanos

- Que me encantaría, que proponen que hagamos

- Bueno, pues creo que podemos sentarnos bajo la luna y conocernos, digo en los próximas semanas pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos – probablemente Max es el más guapo de los tres, pero había algo en Rick que la pone nerviosa

- Así que, nos preguntamos qué hace la hija de un almirante del ejercito de su majestad en el frente – pregunta quemarropa Rick, al parecer él es el más sorprendido del origen de Lisa

- Lo mismo que ustedes salvar vidas

- Si pero solamente Max vive en una mansión, Rick y yo somos un par de pobretones

- No vivo en una mansión

- Vives en Central Park amigo, para nosotros eso es una mansión

- Exageras Ben, ya verás cuando la visites que no es nada del otro mundo

- Huy, voy a codearme con la crema y nata de Nueva York

- No lo harás si no aprendes a comportarte como un ser civilizado

- ¿Siempre están peleando? – pregunta Lisa divertida

- Todo el tiempo, inclusive en el aire no dejan de estar discutiendo sobre dónde tirar la primera bomba, pero no pueden estar el uno sin el otro – responde Rick, hay algo en los ojos verdes de la mujer que hacen que no pueda quitarle la vista de encima, ahora que ha sonreído brillan de tal manera que iluminan su rostro

- Saben que nos hace falta, una botella de vino – para Max no ha pasado desapercibido la forma en su amigo ve a la joven – que dices Ben vemos si podemos conseguir una

- Que creo que es una muy buena idea, tal vez podamos convencer a unas chicas locales de unirse a nuestra pequeña reunión

- Los acompañamos – dice Rick levantándose

- No, tú y Lisa cuiden nuestro rincón… prometemos no tardar - "hermano es una pelirroja de ojos verdes" piensa Max "creo que voy a pedir una francesa trigueña de ojos azules"

Rick vuelve a sentarse junto a Lisa, quien esta absorta viendo el mar. Ahora sus ojos han vuelto a mostrar esa mirada triste que pudo observar al principio.

- Esos dos ya no van a regresar

- Si quieres podemos irnos también a descansar

- No, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía normal, así que si tu estas dispuesta disfrutemos unos minutos más

- Antes de pensar en París

- Exacto, antes de pensar en París – ambos están emocionados pero al mismo tiempo temerosos del reto que tienen por delante

- Es tan hermoso aquí, tan pacífico – suspira mientras fija su vista en el suave oleaje – no pareciera que estamos en guerra,

- No… deberías ver esta playa de día, es un paisaje hermoso

- Debe serlo, nada que ver con las costas de Inglaterra, tan frías y llenas de rocas

- Al menos tu habías visto el mar antes de todo este enredo, la primera vez que yo lo vi fue cuando tome el barco que me llevo a tus costas frías

- Donde creciste

- En una pequeña granja de trigo en Iowa, jamás había salido de ahí… de hecho mi destino era seguir los pasos de mi padre y mis hermanos, pero yo quería conocer el mundo, por eso me uní al ejercito… y tú que tal la vida de una hija de la milicia

- Solitaria… los ingleses tiene una manera extraña de demostrar su cariño a sus hijos, los mejores colegios son internados, así que solamente regresaba a casa en los veranos que son el mejor recuerdo de mi niñez

- Ironías de la vida, yo no podía esperar salir de casa y tu deseabas regresar a ella

- Ironías – ella voltea a verlo cuando responde para darse cuenta que la observa fijamente, lo que la hace sentir turbada – creo que es hora de regresar, nos esperan días difíciles

- Tienes razón – se levanta y le ofrece su mano galantemente – me permite escoltarla a su barraca mi lady

- Será un placer – responde y al tomar su mano se estremece como pensó que ya jamás podría volver a hacerlo – pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy durmiendo en una cama de verdad, con acceso a un baño con drenaje

- Eso no es justo

- Oye son los beneficios de ser mujer

Ambos ríen de buena gana, y comienzan a caminar lado a lado rumbo a la pequeña pensión donde habían hospedado al contingente de enfermeras, y de la manera más natural del mundo, la enfermera inglesa y el piloto americano se habían vuelto amigos.


	3. Chapter 3 Paris

**Capítulo Tres – Paris **

"Tomamos Paris" – es en lo único que puede repetir Lisa en su mente, mientras las fuerzas aliadas entran triunfantes a la Ciudad Luz en pleno verano francés, está totalmente segura que mientras viva ese día, 25 de agosto de 1944, jamás podría ser borrado de su memoria; todo su cansancio y dolor, físico y emocional, han desaparecido temporalmente, contagiada de la felicidad alrededor suyo.

Marchan por los famosos Campos Elíseos, frente a ellos está el Arco del Triunfo, y aunque fue construido por Bonaparte para celebrar su victoria en la Batalla de Austerlitz, la joven pelirroja no puede dejar de pensar que lo dicho por el emperador francés "Volveréis a casa bajo arcos triunfales" es más que apropiado… los aliados entran a la ciudad victoriosos, los cuatro pilares del Arco; El Triunfo, La Resistencia, La Paz y La Partida de los Voluntarios; les dan la bienvenida junto con miles de franceses.

A lo largo de la avenida, miles de franceses se han reunido para agradecer a los héroes que lograron sacar de su amada ciudad a los invasores que la habían tomado en junio de 1940… ahora cuatro años después, los ciudadanos de una de las más famosas ciudades del mundo volvían a ser libres para disfrutar la vida como siempre lo habían hecho. Durante cuatro largos años, vivieron en el infierno, la tierra donde el lema bajo el cual todos sus habitantes convivían, igualdad – fraternidad – libertad, se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en una tierra de persecución, donde el simple hecho de profesar la religión "equivocada", claro según el Führer, podría significar un viaje a los campos.

Todo eso quedó atrás, cuando la resistencia decidió levantarse en armas, el resto de la ciudad siguió su valiente ejemplo; dándole a las fuerzas aliadas y a los americanos que habían desembarcado en Normandía la oportunidad para atacar de diferentes frentes, en menos de cinco días habían tomado Paris. Este triunfo los acercaba un poco más a su meta final… Berlín.

Muchos de los aliados habían comenzado a perder las esperanzas después de tanto tiempo de estar estacionados en Italia y todas las pérdidas humanas que habían sufrido, pensaban que jamás podrían lograrlo pero en verdad están ahí, marchando solemnemente pero sonriendo de oreja en oreja, por primera vez van acompañados de gritos de felicidad y no de explosiones y disparos; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dan el lujo de volver a sentir algo diferente a miedo o soledad.

Los franceses vitoreando a gente de diferentes países, los soldados responden en tantos idiomas y acentos diferentes, entre la gente marchando hay ingleses, americanos, australianos, españoles, jóvenes que habían huido del horror nazi de los territorios ocupados. Hoy todos ellos hablan un mismo idioma, hoy todos ellos toman como propio el lema que la gente de Francia ha prodigado por tanto tiempo; igualdad – fraternidad – libertad.

Entre los batallones marchando, dentro del contingente médico van dos chicas que realmente están disfrutando el momento… de no haber sido por la guerra probablemente jamás se habrían conocido, una joven heredera inglesa y una mujer de color de Nueva York podrían no tener nada en común, pero ahora son las mejores amigas del mundo, siempre apoyándose en los peores momentos, poniendo su deber antes de su propia seguridad.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo en Italia, Claudia había sido separada del amor de su vida quien permaneció en Inglaterra por sus habilidades como piloto, Lisa había corrido con mejor suerte y su prometido había viajado con ellas. Rezaron juntas tantas veces juntas, cuando veían pasar bombarderos rumbo a Alemania o cuando Karl salía al frente. Al final Claudia se había reunido con Roy en el momento menos esperado, Lisa había sostenido el cuerpo sin vida de Karl por horas, no dispuesta del todo a dejarlo ir.

Después de su estadía en Italia y las tragedias que les tocó vivir ahí, al fin entraban triunfantes a una ciudad, y no a cualquiera, sino a París. La Ciudad en la que todas las chicas sueñan vivir una historia de amor para recordar.

Lisa siempre deseó con ir a Paris, caminar por sus calles y visitar tantos lugares sobre los que había leído… pasarse horas en el Louvre disfrutando de la compañía de Da Vinci, Rembrandt, Rafael, Goya y muchos otros maestros, transportarse a Grecia, Mesopotamia y tantas otras cunas de civilización que ahora eran casi imposible de visitar. Tomar una buena taza de café cerca del Sena, mientras observa los edificios que han sobrevivido tantas guerras… siempre soñó con comprar su vestido de novia en algunas de las casas de moda de la ciudad.

Ahora su deseo se está cumpliendo, aunque no del todo, ella está en la ciudad de sus sueños, lo único que nubla un poco su felicidad es saber que entre los batallones que marchan alrededor suyo, en ninguno va Karl Riber.

Claudia en especial esta eufórica, su vida jamás ha sido fácil, nació en un país donde su color la convertía en un ciudadano de segunda; siempre tuvo que luchar por algo, una educación, una carrera como enfermera, no casarse con el primer tipo que se lo ofreciera como su madre la presiono por tanto tiempo… cuando la guerra comenzó la decisión fue bastante fácil, pelear una nueva batalla; ahora no por ella, sino por todo un continente y posiblemente por todo el mundo, y realmente había valido la pena.

La ciudad más increíble del mundo, Paris, la esta recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, nadie la ve de manera extraña por el color de su piel, pequeñas niñas se acercan para entregarle a ella y a sus compañeras flores, una inclusive le pidió que se agachara para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, en su país jamás la habían tratado de esa manera, como un igual; y si eso no fuera suficiente, dentro del contingente de los americanos… realmente va él.

Roy Focker, uno de los más jóvenes oficiales de los aliados, fue también uno de los primeros americanos en unirse a los aliados, había llegado junto con un grupo médico y deseo ir a Europa continental desde el inicio pero por su habilidad como piloto no se lo habían permitido, junto con su escuadrón habían bombardeado no menos de tres veces la capital alemana y había regresado con bajas mínimas, pero él había puesto como meta servir en el frente, en la toscana para ser exactos.

Ahí estaba ella estacionada desde hacía un año y medio, recibía de vez en cuando cartas suyas, donde le platicaba sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, los horrores del frente y los chicos que habían muerto bajo su cuidado, por eso fue el primero en ofrecerse como voluntario cuando surgió la necesidad de viajar al continente para apoyar a las fuerzas aliadas para la ofensiva de Paris, con la esperanza de después trasladarse a la toscana y reunirse con ella; sin embargo la encontró en una playa de Marsella.

Junto a él van tres jóvenes que han dejado de serlo, desde su llegada al frente no han tenido descanso, primero estuvieron asignados para proteger a los bombarderos que salían de Inglaterra para atacar puntos estratégicos principal-mente en Alemania, cuando surgió la oportunidad de ir a Europa Continental, siguieron a su capitán una vez para unirse con sus compatriotas que habían desembarcado en las playas de Normandía, en lo que más adelante sería conocido por la Historia como Día D. Ahora van orgullosamente a la cabeza de su batallón como los héroes de guerra que son, caminando lado a lado de su valiente y orgullos capitán.

Todos ellos son realmente felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no es solamente el escuchar a los franceses intentar cantar al mismo tiempo, La Marsellesa, God Save the Queen y Star Spangled Banner, es el hecho de que para las dos enfermeras y los cuatro soldados, la vida a pesar de estar en guerra les empezaba a sonreír.

Ya llevan algunas semanas en Paris y para Lisa ha sido un sueño, el trabajo ha sido realmente pesado, pues ha tenido que atender una cantidad impresionante de soldados de diferentes nacionalidades y hacerse entender ha sido todo un reto… pero da gracias a Dios por Miriya, una joven enfermera francesa que habla fluidamente el inglés y ha sido una gran ayuda en traducir, además de ser una chica realmente divertida.

La conoció cuando asignaron a todo el cuerpo médico de los aliados a un hospital hecho y derecho cerca del distrito de Montmartre, ella se acercó casualmente cuando Lisa trataba de comunicarse con un soldado Español, ambos estaban comenzando a desesperarse… como si nada comenzó a hablar en español con un fuerte acento francés pero a los pocos minutos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

De ahí se volvieron amigas, la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro no solamente hablaba español, sino también inglés a la perfección. A la semana compartían un pequeño departamento cerca de las escaleras de Rue Foyatier. Roy y los chicos continuaban estacionados en la base instalada en el aeropuerto de Orly, que había pasado de ser una base militara alemana a convertirse en "US Air Force", lugar de donde ahora despegarán los aviones que atacarán Alemania.

Si no fuera por la cantidad de heridos que llegan cada día, podría jurar que no está en medio de una guerra, pues vive como cualquier chica francesa pre-invasión nazi, pero en la calle se respira una extraña combinación de tranquilidad, euforia y miedo. Todos saben que en cualquier momento Alemania puede volver a atacarlos, de hecho la situación en Amberes empeoraba día con día y, aunque no lo han dicho en voz alta, las tres jóvenes realmente temen que sus nuevos amigos sean enviados como soldados a defender el puerto.

Lisa no entiende por qué el simple hecho de imaginar a Rick en el frente le hace sentir el hueco en el pecho que solía sentir cuando Karl partía rumbo a una batalla, pero había algo en el americano loco que la movía. Se habían vuelto buenos amigos durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Marsella preparándose para el ataque a Paris, pero antes de la gran batalla él le había hecho una petición extraña.

- Jamás he disparado un arma

- Todo estará bien, solamente recuerda que estas luchando por la libertad de toda una ciudad, tal y como lo has hecho por los últimos meses

- Pero en los últimos meses luche desde el aire, jamás vi el rostro de las personas que puede haber herido o inclusive asesinado

- No debe de ser sencillo… Karl siempre dijo que era lo más difícil, ver al enemigo de frente y darte cuenta que son personas como tú – guarda silencio unos segundos mientras aclara su garganta y lucha con los deseos que tiene de llorar – algunos más jóvenes que tú, pero que al final todo se reducía a matar o morir; y el saber que luchaba del lado correcto de alguna manera lo hacía sentir mejor.

- Donde quiera que este luchando, estoy seguro que está bien y pensando en ti - jamás había hablado del tal Karl pero la tristeza en los ojos de su nueva amiga le decían que era un tema que en verdad la hacía sentir mal

- Lo sé, ahora él está bien… - suspira y le devuelve una sonrisa triste a Rick, sus ojos muestran una real preocupación por ella – ahora tienes que irte o te perderás la gloria de ser uno de los liberadores de Paris, nos veremos cuando tomemos la ciudad en la Torre Eiffel

- Necesito que me hagas un gran favor antes de irme

- Lo que sea

- Te he hablado de Minmei

- Tu chica que se está volviendo una famosa estrella de cine

- La chica que me termino mediante una carta, justo cuando fui transferido al frente

- Ouch… eso amigo mío es bastante frío

- Lo sé, tal vez si me hubiera terminado por alguien más, pero por su carrera

- Piloto estas divagando, cual es el favor que deseas pedirme… la carta para tus padres no va ser enviada jamás, ya lo verás – Lisa realmente desea jamás tener que enviar otra de esas, fue devastador enviar la de Karl a sus padres en Londres, pero aún peor leer la que había dejado para ella

- Bueno… todavía siento algo por ella, lo se soy un tonto pero creo que aún la amo

- Quieres darme una carta para ella

- No… es que ella fue la primera en todo, mi primer amor, la primera mujer con que he dormido, la única que he besado

- Es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tú y créeme tarde o temprano volverá a ti, personas como tu son escasas

- Así como las posibilidades de sobrevivir un ataque directo a Paris

- Vas a estar bien – responde la joven tratando de convencerse a sí misma – ya veras, en unos días estaremos en algún café a la orilla del Sena y me estarás contando todas tus hazañas durante la batalla

- No estoy tan seguro

- Eres un gran chico – responde ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, no sabe que tiene Rick pero es la única persona además de Claudia que ha visto a la verdadera Lisa, aquella que es dulce y sensible no la reina de hielo, acaricia suavemente su mejilla tratando de consolarlo – quien quiera que este cielo te cuidará porque eres un maravilloso ser humano, que sin esperar nada a cambio vino al otro lado del mundo a luchar por lo que es correcto

- Lo dice la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he conocido en mi vida, crees que no te he visto en acción… hasta los cirujanos te tienen miedo y te respetan, eres realmente increíble, si fueras hombre serías capitán de tu escuadrón médico y sin la necesidad de utilizar las influencias de tu padre

- Me apenas… pero estas divagando cual es el increíble y difícil favor que deseas pedirme

- Puedes decir que no si te hace sentir incomoda

- Vamos… que es lo que necesitas

- Podría abrazarte y besarte en los labios – dijo al fin el chico mirando a la pelirroja fijamente, realmente desea sentirse amado por un instante – no quiero que la única mujer que haya besado en mi vida fuera tan egoísta, deseo pensar que fui amado por alguien como tu… hermosa, fuerte, desinteresada, alguien que…

- No sabe bien que fue lo que la impulso pero ni siquiera dejo que terminará la frase, hecho sus brazos a su cuello y lo beso suavemente en los labios, primero fue todo muy inocente a un nivel amigable, pero cuando él la tomo de la cintura e hizo el beso más profundo, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho como si comenzará a latir nuevamente… como cuando Karl estaba vivo, así que solamente se dejó llevar, entreabriendo sus labios lo suficiente para que el joven piloto pudiera introducir su lengua y explorar. Cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero cuando él rompe el beso permanecen unos minutos abrazados, ella recargando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de él, mientras Rick acaricia su cabello suavemente.

- Nos vemos en la Torre Eiffel – dijo finalmente él levantando el rostro de ella para darle un último dulce beso en los labios

- Partió para reunirse con su batallón, dejándola ahí tratando de entender lo que había pasado y con un nudo en el pecho – "por favor Rick cuídate, tengo que volver a verte, tenemos que reencontrarnos en Paris"

Si se habían encontrado bajo la Torre, después de su entrada triunfal a la Ciudad, en cuanto rompieron filas Lisa y Claudia corrieron al lugar donde habían quedado con sus amigos; los cuatro americanos ya estaban ahí esperándolas. Roy fue el primero en reaccionar tomando a su prometida en sus brazos para fundirse en un apasionado beso; la reacción de los jóvenes fue menos romántica pero no por ello menos efusivas, los tres chiflados dieron a la sería jovencita inglesa un fuerte abraza grupal, al que los amantes pronto se unieron.

Ahí estaban cinco personas de los extractos más diferentes, celebrando que habían sobrevivido para hacer su amistad más fuerte y luchar un día más para terminar con una guerra idiota, al día siguiente ya estaban nuevamente trabajando arduamente, las chicas en su nueva clínica, ellos preparando lo que sería su nueva base, así que Lisa no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Rick sobre lo que sucedió entre ambos, pero no había un solo día en que pensará sobre el asunto… dependiendo del día era su sentimiento; arrepentida, asustada, deseosa, atraída.

Lleva horas enrollando vendas limpias, preparándose para recibir a un grupo de soldados canadienses que venían desde la costa del norte, pero su mente está en otro lado… está pensando en él

"Seguramente fue cosa del momento, probablemente quería sentirse vivo, la bobita lo dejo y necesitaba inspiración" – realmente no soportaba la joven ex prometida de su amigo, a pesar de que ni siquiera la conocía – "como pudo dejarlo de esa manera tan fría, digo es bonita pero Rick es realmente atractivo, además de ser caballeroso, inteligente, divertido, realmente adorable" – muerde ligeramente su labio inferior mientras recuerda el beso – "ese beso… dios Karl jamás me beso así al punto de dejarme sin aliento y sin poder pensar. Vamos Lisa tienes que dejar de obsesionarte con eso, si él quisiera algo más que una amistad, ya te lo habría pedido… extrañaba a la bobita y tú eras la única mujer alrededor"

El trío de jóvenes enfermeras están realmente divertidas de ver a la responsable pelirroja tan pensativa, cuando casi siempre estaba reprimiéndolas por algo y dando miles de instrucciones – "la vida de nuestros pacientes depende de nosotras" – ese era la frase que más repetía, sin embargo la más joven de ellas, no puede resistir la tentación de regresarla a la realidad.

- Tu novio es bastante guapo

- ¿Mi novio?

- Si el piloto americano de cabello negro, él que jamás se peina – Lisa no podría estar más de acuerdo sobre el estilo de su amigo, así que sonríe

- Sammie – la reprende la chica de los lentes y la joven del cabello negro corto al mismo tiempo

- Es su pareja no te puedes expresar así de él – Lisa siempre ha pensado que Vanessa es la más centrada de las tres

- Rick, él es solamente un buen amigo

- Pues no parece que sea solamente un amigo, la forma en que lo ves

- La forma en que lo veo, vamos Kim dudo que lo vea de una manera diferente a como veo al resto de los soldados

- Tus ojos brillan cuando lo ves – Sammie nuevamente

- Tengo poco más de un mes de conocerlo, como podría estar…

- Atraída por él, Lisa… yo conocí a Max hace cuatro semanas y puedo decirte que ya no sé qué hacer para llamar su atención, es divino – Miriya se unía al ataque

- Pues eso no significa que yo también me sienta atraída por un chico que tengo poco tiempo de conocer, como les dije solamente somos amigos

- Continua repitiendo eso, pero le coeur veut ce que le coeur veut

- que je déteste quand je parle en français – contesta Lisa con un fuerte acento inglés

- Ainsi… solamente debes mejorar la pronunciación

- Boba

"Y si es verdad que estoy comenzando a enamorarme de él… digo, hace tiempo que no he pensado en Karl, no desde que Rick y yo nos besamos, no… no puedo tener sentimientos por él, no cuando él continua enamorado de la bobita"

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos jóvenes pilotos están descansando unos minutos después de una larga jornada de limpieza de las pistas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Orly. Ambos están sudorosos pero satisfechos, cada piedra que quitan de las pistas es un paso más para volver al aire, para atacar Berlín.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando hermano – dice de la nada el chico de los lentes

- De que estas hablando…

- De Miriya

- Tienes un mes de conocerla y si han estado frente a frente unas veinte veces estoy exagerando

- 18 veces hemos estado juntos

- Y jamás solos, siempre hemos estado ahí con ustedes, y tu ni siquiera la volteas a ver

- Es tan perfecta, tan aguerrida… sobrevivió a pesar de su religión en esta ciudad y en lugar de huir se quedó aquí para ayudar a otros

- Eso no te lo voy a negar, es toda una heroína… como Claudia o Lisa – el pensar en la joven pelirroja hace que una parte del joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se estremezca

- Si con diferencia que Miriya atendía a sus pacientes en un sucio sótano sin iluminación suficiente en una ciudad llena de nazis

- Está bien… la chica es maravillosa

- Aunque te burles, además es tan hermosa, sus ojos y su cabello… su acento francés cuando habla inglés

- Estás loco por ella, por qué no has hecho algo al respecto

- Qué tal si me dice que no

- Maximiliam Stearling, has estado alguna vez con una mujer – silencio es lo que obtiene – por favor no me digas que jamás has te has acostado con una mujer

- No, no le he hecho el amor a una mujer

- Siempre pensé que eras un buen chico, pero esto es demasiado

- Por favor no se lo digas ni a Ben, no dejaría de burlarse de mi

- Dixon también es virgen te lo puedo asegurar, pero volviendo a ti… si sientes por ella debes decírselo, estamos en una guerra y aunque durante las últimas semanas hemos estado relativamente en paz

- No puedo saber cuándo será mi último día

- Efectivamente, además ella te encuentra muy atractivo

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Siempre te está sonriendo, no de la manera en que nos sonríe a los demás… digo sé que le caemos bien, pero contigo es diferente

- Crees que debería hacer algo…

- Max, en cualquier momento podemos ser llamados al frente o comenzar a volar nuevamente para bombardear alguna ciudad en Alemania y solo dios sabe si vamos a volver

- Así que debo vivir cada día como si fuera el último

- Exacto

- Tu deberías seguir tu propio consejo

- Minmei está muy lejos

- No estoy hablando de un ex-novia, estoy hablando de Lisa Hayes

- Somos amigos

- Pero podrían ser algo más

- Ella tiene un novio, no sé dónde está sirviendo pero el existe, te gustaría que por mi causa ella le hiciera a un pobre tipo lo mismo que Minmei me hizo a mi

- No… pero tú mismo lo has dicho, estamos en una guerra y ella te gusta

- Bastante, cuando la bese fue algo tan maravilloso, sé que lo hizo como un favor a un amigo pero podría haber jurado que fue algo más, la forma en que me abrazo y ese beso… hermano jamás me habían besado así

- Entonces, vas a dejar que alguien que ni siquiera conoces la aleje de ti

- Es lo más honorable Max, además supongamos que iniciamos algo y terminando la guerra ambos regresamos con nuestras respectivas parejas

- Y que tal si no, que ambos dejan sus miedos a un lado y se dan cuenta que son el uno para otro

- Tengo seis semanas de conocerla, a Minmei la conocí desde jardín de niños y mira como me pago

- Por lo que me has contado esa niña siempre fue una malcriada, Lisa es muy diferente, solamente te digo que deben darse una oportunidad… no sabes que puede pasar hasta que lo intentas

- Repítetelo a ti mismo cada cinco minutos, Miriya no te esperará por siempre, no cuando medio batallón anda detrás de ella

- Y la otra mitad esta tras Lisa, tenemos que regresar

- Te alcanzo

El joven del rebelde cabello negro permanece unos minutos sentado en el mismo lugar, recordado la manera en que ella lo beso… si ella había iniciado el beso, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, algo se movió dentro de él e hizo el beso más profundo, ella solamente lo dejo, sus lenguas danzando juntos, el pudo sentir su bien formado cuerpo contra sí y deseo tanto olvidarse de donde estaban y hacerla suya, es la primera mujer después de Minmei que lo ha hecho sentir de esa manera.

"Karl, como puedes dejar que esa increíble mujer este aquí poniéndose en peligro todos los días" – por alguna razón ese nombre lo saca de quicio, si Lisa fuera su pareja, la tendría en casa segura – "no, ella jamás me dejaría hacer eso, probablemente me rompería la cara antes de que terminara la frase, es demasiado fuerte y necia como para dejar que alguien decida su vida por ella"

Admira a la hermosa mujer, es una pena que no naciera varón pues probablemente estaría en el aire con él, luchando por sus ideales. La ha visto en el hospital, cubriendo heridas con sus propias manos, haciendo torniquetes como si fuera un médico entrenado, pero lo que más le impresionaba era su humanidad que trataba desesperadamente de esconder del mundo. Muchas veces la ha visto tomando la mano de chicos moribundos mientras ellos dictaban cartas de despedida para sus familiares, limpiando las heridas de cadáveres – "deben verse bien para cuando los vean sus familiares" – había respondido en una ocasión cuando otra enfermera la cuestiono

Si ella es totalmente diferente a la jovencita que dejo en casa y que ahora está siguiendo su carrera como actriz y cantante, aquella que le suplico que no la dejara, que no fuera a la guerra… Lisa lo había inspirado a luchar por lo que él cree y lo llamo un maravilloso ser humano.

"No puedes saber que lo pasara hasta que lo intentas".

- Tal vez Max tenga razón, no puedo saber que pasará hasta que lo intente... pero también Max debe hacer algo sobre Miriya


	4. Chapter 4 Si Acepto

**Capítulo Cuatro – Si Acepto **

- il me dit qu'il m'aime – sus amigas literalmente saltaron del susto que la joven del cabello azuloso les dio al entrar corriendo a su pequeño departamento gritando en francés.

- Miriya que demonios sucede, nos están atacando – Lisa pregunta

- No, Je suis si heureux

- Eso sí lo entendí… eres muy feliz

- Oui, il me dit qu'il m'aime, pouvez-vous croire cela prend des semaines pour me rendre fou, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de me dire – la francesa está realmente eufórica, al grado que ha olvidado que la americana y la inglesa apenas están aprendiendo el idioma

- Miriya si nos repites lo que acabas de decir en inglés y a una velocidad normal tal vez podamos sentirnos igual de felices que tu – la joven morena la ve sonriente, aunque no entendió ni una palabra sabe exactamente de qué se trata

- Así es amiga no entendí más que la palabra él, después de ella no pude seguir tu ritmo

- Él dijo que me ama… que lleva semanas loco por mí pero que no sabía cómo decírmelo, así que se armó de valor y simplemente lo dijo

- Y estas aquí con nosotras en lugar de estar con él – comenta Claudia con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Le tocó el turno de la noche, así que corrí para darles las noticias, ustedes son la única familia que me queda y debían compartir mi felicidad

- Realmente estamos tan felices por ti, así que Max tiene tanto tiempo enamorado de ti como tú de él

- Si…

- Vamos platícanos como fue – Claudia siempre ha sido los sentimientos,

- Nos vimos en la Concordia para tomar un café y que él practicará un poco el idioma, estuvimos un buen rato bromeando del horrible acento que tiene y de pronto de la nada me dijo en su media lengua francesa je t'aime

- Así como si nada - mientras que Lisa la sensatez

- Si, pueden creerlo… por supuesto mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude articular palabra, fue cuando lo repitió pero esta vez en inglés te amo, simple y sencillo te amo, se levantado de la mesa y camino para quedar frente a mí, me ayudo a levantarme y me beso, jamás me habían besado antes

- Nunca – pregunta ambas mujeres algo incrédulas, pues su amiga es en verdad hermosa

- Desde el 40 estamos bajo el yugo nazi, estuve viviendo en sótanos ocultándome por mi condición de judía desde los 16; creen que tuve muchos pretendientes

- No – nuevamente ambas responde al unísono

- Bueno… estuvimos un largo rato ahí abrazados y besándonos, creo que la gente de alrededor nuestro estaba algo sorprendida, el usaba su uniforme y yo ropa de civil; antes de irse me pidió que me casará con él

- Casarse, no es un poco rápido… digo acaban de conocerse y apenas se han confesado que se aman

- Lisa, estamos en guerra; él podría morir en cualquier momento, en cada batalla – comienza a llorar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta – nosotros podemos volver a ser invadidos y esta vez podría yo terminar en los campos, tenemos que vivir cada día como si fuera él último

- Tienes razón, por que esperar si ambos saben que se aman; si a pesar de haber nacido en continentes diferentes se han encontrado. Para cuando desean hacerlo – la morena es una romántica, siempre lo ha sido

- Él es un goy y tú…

- No meteremos la religión en nuestras vidas hasta que tengamos hijos y llegue el momento de decidir en qué fe serán educados, además no eres tú la del pensamiento progresista que al final todo es lo mismo

- Si pero amiga, es muy pronto

- Te arrepientes de los meses o años que pasaste con Karl

- No, claro que no… ha sido el período más feliz de mi vida, pero esto no es lo mismo; Karl y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, crecimos juntos

- Es exactamente lo mismo Lisa, Roy y yo nos enamoramos en tres meses, y ahora estamos planeando hacer exactamente lo mismo que Mir y Max

- Dios… esta guerra las tiene locas

- Tal vez, pero estas feliz por mi nos es así

- Muy feliz, creo que es demasiado pronto, pero el verte radiante como estás ahora, me hace muy feliz

- Bien, ustedes serán mis testigos, claro que Roy y Rick serán los testigos de Max, Ben se encargará de la despedida de soltero

Las tres mujeres sonríen y se abrazan en silencio, emocionadas; en menos de una semana estarían celebrando una boda, por lo civil pero al final de cuentas una boda, entre dos de sus mejores amigos.

En la pista de aterrizaje el joven de los lentes esta entre sus tres incrédulos amigos, que lo ven como si hubiera perdido algunos tornillos.

- Haber repite lo que has dicho – Roy al ser el mayor y una inspiración para los tres jóvenes es el primero en decir algo

- Que le confesé que la amo y que deseo pasar mi vida con ella, le pedí que fuera mi esposa; fue lo que tu Rick me sugeriste hacer

- Yo te sugerí que le dijeras que la amas, que comenzarán una relación y que fueran a una velocidad normal

- También si mal no recuerdo comentaste que no sabemos cuándo será nuestro último día así que carpe diem

- Max, estás hablando de casarte, de ya jamás volver a salir con una chica nueva, ataras el nudo y eso es todo, dormirás con la misma mujer durante el resto de tu vida

- Dixon, tu eres soltero y no sales con miles de chicas; no desde que conociste a cierta enferma de cabello castaño y lentes

- Vanessa, estas saliendo con Vanessa – Rick se alegra que el chico con algo de sobre peso salgo con una joven tan mesurada como la enfermera

- Si trio de idiotas estoy saliendo con ella, y es cierto desde que estoy con ella no he vuelto a desear a estar con alguien más pero la estoy conociendo

- Bueno yo siento como si ya conociera Miriya, como si fuera nuestro destino estar juntos

- No hablan el mismo idioma, no profesan la misma religión

- Lo se Roy, no será fácil para mi familia de presbiteranos aceptar a una joven judía como mi esposa

- Que hay de la familia de ella – pregunta Rick

- No tiene ninguna, sus padres y hermanos fueron atrapados por los nazis cuando recién entraron a la ciudad, fueron enviados a los campos

- Podrían seguir con vida – Ben siempre ha sido un idealista

- Nadie ha sobrevivido a los campos por más de seis meses, ellos llevan cuatro años – Roy es una persona muy sensata, el perfecto complemento de la sentimental Claudia Grant

- Amigos no les estoy pidiendo su opinión, sino su apoyo; ustedes y las chicas son mi familia lejos de casa

- Necesitas testigos

- Si… pensé que tú y Rick podrían ser mis testigos; Claudia y Lisa serán los de Mir

- Oye que conmigo

- Tú me puedes organizar una despedida de soltero en el Moulin Rouge

- Me gusta esa tarea – respondió sonriente Ben, para completar algo molesto – oye continua cerrado

Los cuatro soldados se abrazaron, pensando en cómo a pesar de que están en medio de una guerra y en cualquier momento sus vidas pueden cambiar, logran encontrar momentos para ser realmente felices.

Fue una semana apurada para todos, si bien no se casarían en una ceremonia religiosa por obvias razones, desean celebrar su boda civil lo más posible. Las chicas ya habían reservado un pequeño café cerca de su departamento cuyos dueños habían ayudado a Miriya durante la ocupación y la querían como una hija. Realmente estaban felices que tan admirable jovencita al fin recibiera parte de las recompensas que la vida le debía por su sufrimiento de los últimos años.

La francesa por su parte toda la semana ha estado realmente feliz, como jamás soñó estarlo en los últimos años de su vida, cada día desde Junio del 40 hasta finales de Agosto del 45 estuvo escondida con el alma en un hilo, cada ruido que escuchaba la sobresaltaba pero jamás se dio por vencida… su vida cambio cuando conoció a los Poulain, no solamente abrieron su casa para esconderla, poniendo en riesgo su vida, Margot la había entrenado como enfermera cuando comenzaron a recibir heridos, pero ahora ya no se preocupaba por su propia seguridad, sino por la pareja que le había devuelto la fe en la humanidad.

Ahora podría compartir con ellos, el día más feliz de su vida. Jean-Luc la entregaría a Max, aunque no sería en un templo o en una iglesia, sino en el registro civil, Miriya deseaba que su segundo padre, un católico muy devoto, la entregue a él. No deseaba pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría a su familia, pero sabe que desde donde estén le están dando su bendición… que importa que sea un Goy – "Que importa que sea un Goy, si todos siguieran su ejemplo no estaríamos en esta guerra idiota" – había dicho Lisa, y tenía toda la razón su unión sería celebrada por católicos, cristianos, presbiterianos y judíos.

Lisa y Claudia están tan eufóricas como la novia, haciendo todo lo posible porque su amiga no se preocupe por ningún detalle, pero no saben que hubiera sido de ellas sin Margot Poulain, la mujer se había hecho cargo de las flores y el banquete, para ella es la boda de la hija que nunca tuvo y desea que sea perfecta. Adora a la joven, durante la ocupación hubiera dado su vida por mantenerla a salvo, ahora Miriya le ha traído a su vida a dos jóvenes más a quienes adorar, aconsejar y consentir.

- Que hubiéramos hecho sin ti Margot – comenta Lisa a la madura mujer que a pesar de su edad seguía conservando su hermosura

- Probablemente hubieran comprado diez croissants, una botella de vino tinto y queso pasado

- No creo que seamos tan inútiles

- Habla por ti Claudia, Lisa y yo si lo somos

- Tendré que enseñarles a cocinar o mataran de hambre a Max y Rick

- No, Rick y yo no estamos juntos

- Dale tiempo querido, es solamente cuestión de tiempo

La joven sonríe pensando que eso sería realmente maravilloso para ella, al fin dejar atrás sus fantasmas y reiniciar su vida al lado de alguien como Rick Hunter, pero el continua enamorado de su ex novia.

- Qué hay del vestido

- Margot me casare en el registro civil, cualquier vestido medianamente lindo servirá

- Niña, aunque no sea la boda blanca que a Jean-Luc y a mí nos hubiera gustado darte, tiene que ser especial

- Dudo que ahora haya mucho tiempo para conseguir algo de couture

- No… pero, esperen aquí

Las tres jóvenes permanecen sentadas en la sala en silencio mientras la mujer va a su habitación, a los pocos minutos ella regresa con un porta-trajes, viene abriendo la cremallera para mostrarles un hermoso vestido color negro, es bastante sencillo pero no eso es menos encantador.

- Compre este vestido durante mi luna de miel Biarriz, es un Chanel original

- Un Chanel – comentaron las tres jóvenes en unísono

- Antes de que se volviera famosa, claro está – ve el vestido con ensoñación – lo use la primera noche que dormí con Jean-Luc, y mira la suerte que nos dio

- Es hermoso Margot – Miriya está realmente conmovida – realmente deseas que yo…

- Pequeña realmente eres la hija que no pudimos tener, quien mejor que tú para usarlo en el día más feliz de su vida

- Vamos pruébatelo – Claudia insiste

- Si Miriya, si hay que hacerle algunas modificaciones ahora es el momento – Lisa está realmente conmovida

- Ahora regreso – comenta tomando el vestido y yendo al baño de la planta baja

- Es realmente hermoso lo que estás haciendo Margot, la haces tan feliz

- Eso y más merece Claudia, es una chica muy especial que a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido su alma continua intacta

- Porque tuvo la fortuna de encontrarlos, los quiere como si fueran sus padres

- El sentimiento es mutuo Lisa, esa niña ha sabido meterse en nuestros corazones aun de mi marido que es tan duro, haría lo que fuera por ella; un año inclusive celebramos Hannuka, saben lo difícil que es para un ferviente católico celebrar una festividad judía, pero todo con tal de verla sonreír…

Las tres mujeres sostienen la respiración cuando Miriya sale tímidamente del baño con el vestido puesto, hizo un pequeño chongo con su cabello para que luciera su cuello, esta descalza pero eso la hace ver aún más etérea. La primera en reaccionar es Margot, quien se acerca a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Luces hermosa

- Es tu vestido

- No eres tu pequeña

- Gracias mama – dice la joven mientras abraza fuertemente a la mujer mientras las dos lloran de felicidad – por todo, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin ustedes, mis segundos padres

Claudia y Lisa observan la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, durante casi dos años de si vida, han estado rodeadas de muerte, pero algunas contadas ocasiones habían visto al espíritu humano brillar aun en medio de la adversidad, ahora están frente a uno de esos momentos.

Lisa conmovida se levanta de su sillón, está abriendo la cadena que jamás se quita del cuello, aquella de donde cuelga su anillo de compromiso. El único vestigio material de Karl, aquel que había puesto en su dedo cuando emocionada respondió que si se casaría con él.

- Ya tienes algo viejo, esto amiga – dice mientras pone la cadena alrededor del cuello de la francesa – es algo prestado

- Tu anillo

- Karl lo hubiera aprobado, además es solamente un préstamo

- Ya buscaremos lo azul – Claudia se unía al grupo

Ahora el día había llegado, el maravillo Almirante de las Fuerzas Armadas, Henry Global, les había dado dos días libres a los jóvenes pilotos y ellas habían logrado que alguien cubriera sus turnos. Todo está listo, las enfermeras junto con el trio de jovencitas locas que habían adoptado a las mayores como sus modelos a seguir, habían decorado el café donde se celebrará la recepción. No asistirá mucha gente, algunos soldados y médicos con los que la pareja había hecho amistad en las últimas semanas.

Max está esperando a Miriya en el registro civil, siente una extraña mezcla de nervios y felicidad, junto a él están sus dos inseparables amigos y su capitán.

- Te admiro hermano, la decisión que has tomado no es nada fácil – Rick ayuda a hacerse el nudo de la corbata

- Les podrá parecer difícil de creer, pero realmente ha sido la fácil de mi vida, deseo estar con ella siempre, tener hijos y envejecer juntos

- Claudia y yo somos los siguientes, realmente me has inspirado y durante tu recepción le pediré que sea mi esposa

- Creo Ben y yo seremos los solterones del grupo

- Habla por ti Hunter, porque yo creo que Vanessa podría ser la mujer de mi vida

- Si el cabo Hunter deja de pensar en cierta joven futura estrella y viera lo que está frente a sus ojos

- De que hablas Max

- De que los tres pensamos que Lisa y tu harían una hermosa pareja

- Ya hablamos de esto, Lisa tiene una pareja y yo no podría…

No puede terminar la frase pues frente a ellos está la feliz novia con sus inseparables amigas y sus padres adoptivos. Max observa a la francesa que luce si es posible más hermosa que nunca, ella está sonriendo y camina rumbo a él del brazo del hombre que la ha llegado a querer como si fuera su hija; Miriya por su parte piensa que está soñando, frente a ella la espera el hombre de su vida para desposarla.

Roy por su parte no puede dejar de ver a Claudia, su vestido verde que le resalta el tono de sus ojos, su sencillo maquillaje, su cabello corto… es la mujer perfecta y eso lo hace sentirse más convencido de que lo hará. Rick también esta boquiabierto, Lisa luce como una visión, jamás la había visto con el cabello suelto y sonreír de esa manera; también utiliza un vestido color verde que hace que sus ojos brillen de una manera especial.

La ceremonia es realmente corta, unas cuantas palabras del juez, los novios y los testigos firman el acta y voila… ya eran Max y Miriya Stearling, no fue así la recepción donde todos sus amigos los reciben arrojándoles pétalos de rosas, Max no puede creerlo inclusive el Almirante Global está ahí.

La pareja es bastante atractiva pero ahora lucen con una luz especial, la felicidad que sienten es contagiosa, y todos los ahí presentes han olvidado que al día siguiente les espera una guerra.

- Vivan los novios – es lo que la gente grita feliz, en inglés y francés, inclusive hay un par de españoles

Jean Luc se para frente a todos junto a la barra de su pequeño café, muy serio y orgullos levanta su copa para hacer un brindis, a su derecha está su amada esposa de casi 40 años, y del otro la joven pareja, él tiene abrazado a Miriya, quien lo ve con admiración y amor.

- Merci mes amis, hablare en inglés porque ahora estamos invadidos por ingleses y franceses – el hombre usualmente es muy serio pero ahora esta tan feliz que inclusive bromea, lo que todos celebran con una carcajada – es deber del padre dar un pequeño discurso, y esta pequeña nos ha hecho el honor de adoptarnos como sus padres

- El honor ha sido todo mío padre

- Hace tres años entro a nuestras vidas, llenándolas de vida y felicidad; fuimos bendecidos con un ángel que con alma caritativa y alegre, y durante este tiempo nos hemos admirado de su humanidad. Margot y yo no pudimos desear una mejor hija de la que has sido Miriya, nuestro pequeño milagro en medio de la locura de esta guerra idiota. Ahora ella ha decido comenzar su vida al lado de un valiente chico que arriesga todos los días su vida para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan, sé que nuestro ángel estará en buenas manos, solamente te pedimos que cuando termine esta locura no se muden lejos

- No… tenemos que malcriar a nuestros nietos – completa Margot

La familia se abraza fuertemente, los Poulain podrán no ser una familia de sangre pero eso no importaba porque entre ellos hay amor y compresión. Se habían encontrado entre caos y eso los había unido.

- Que hablen los novios – grito Claudia de repente, Roy está a su lado abrazándola de la cintura

- Gracias a todos por estar aquí con nosotros; Jean-Luc, Margot, créanme que pasaré el resto de mi vida haciendo feliz a su pequeña – la tiene tomada de la mano y la besa suavemente en su palma – Miriya y yo hemos hablado sobre esto y hemos decido permanecer en París cuando termine la guerra, con ustedes si nos lo permiten

- Te quieres ahorrar la renta – grita alguien en el fondo y todos ríen

- Así es, pero por mi mejor así estoy cerca de ellos

Comienza a sonar "As Time Goes By" y la pareja se dirige a la improvisada pista para bailar su primera canción como marido y mujer. Claudia y Roy siguen su ejemplo y comienzan a bailar también, al minuto ya hay varias parejas abrazadas moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Lisa está disfrutando la vista sonriendo, cuando lo ve aproximarse a ella, luce guapo con su uniforme de gala pero aún elegante su cabello no le da tregua, al llegar junto a ella le extiende la mano.

- Vamos Hayes, ni creas que voy a permitir que te quedes toda la noche sentada

- Pensé que jamás lo pedirías.

Lisa se siente tan a gusto en los brazos del soldado, se siente segura y en paz, como solía sentirse cuando Karl la abrazaba, Rick por su parte comienza a creer lo que los chicos le han estado diciendo sobre la pelirroja.

- Tierra llamando a Hunter

- Perdón

- Aviador, extrañas tanto volar que tienes la mente en el cielo

- Disculpa que decías

- Que si habías visto a tu capitán y a mi mejor amiga, brincar y abrazarse por aquel rincón

- Le acaba de pedir matrimonio

- No puedo creerlo, en serio

- Si, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Max

- Ouch creo que seremos los tíos solterones de todos los hijos de nuestros amigos

- No lo sé… podemos hacer un pacto, si llegamos a los treinta solteros

- Eres un bobo – contesta en tono alegre pero su corazón ha comenzado a latir fuertemente – todavía no pierdo la esperanza de enamorarme…

El ya no la está escuchando pues la canción que está sonando es justo aquella que Minmei solía dedicarle "You belong to me", Lisa siente un cambio en su ánimo, pues se ha tensando y dejado de bailar.

- Rick, estas bien…

- Esa es nuestra canción

Y con esas palabras las esperanzas de Lisa vuelven a esfumarse como castillos en el aire – "no puede amarte cuando su corazón ya está ocupada por otra".


	5. Chapter 5 Deja Vu

**Capítulo Cinco – Deja Vu**

Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ella, cómo pudiste dejarla sola

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que los chicos habían viajado a Amberes para enfrentarse al ejército nazi que intenta recuperar el puerto. Lo que el Tercer Reich desea es bloquear sus rutas de abastecimiento y poder volver a tomar Paris, cuanto tiempo podrían los aliados defender la ciudad si se quedaban sin municiones. Veintiún días y la única noticia que han recibido del frente no en lo absoluto alentadoras, pues no han dejado de recibir heridos todos los días.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los sobrevivientes de uno de los valientes batallones canadienses que tomaron el puerto, treinta soldados de los cuales solamente quedaban diecinueve, realmente los habían masacrado pero ellos resistieron lo más que pudieron. No podían darse el lujo de perder ese punto tan estratégico, así que lo defendieron con su vida, con la esperanza que la ayuda no tardará en llegar.

Desafortunadamente las pistas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto Orly no habían sido despejadas del todo y los pocos aviones que tenían no están en óptimas condiciones, así que un ataque aéreo no era posible; los americanos tuvieron que entrar nuevamente a una batalla terrestre.

Eso significo que la luna de miel de los recién casados tuvo que ser cancelada y la boda de Claudia y Roy retrasada. Los despidieron en las orillas de la Ciudad, antes de que amaneciera, en un frío día con una neblina densa, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Las tres parejas son tan diferentes, que la manera en que lidian con la despedida no podría ser de otra manera.

Claudia y Roy solamente estaban ahí abrazados recargando su frente en la del otro haciéndose mil promesas sin palabras, habían estado un año y medio separados pero al final se encontraron en el lugar menos esperado… es su destino estar juntos. Ella le entrega una vez más el Rosario de su madre, aquel que Roy llevo colgado del cuello durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados y que se ha convertido en su amuleto de la buena suerte.

Max y Miriya se besaban apasionadamente, a pesar que siente que su corazón se rompe la joven del cabello oscuro no llora la vida la ha convertido en una luchadora, es demasiado fuerte para eso, además sabe que Max es un increíble soldado y que regresará, tiene que hacerlo. El joven de los lentes está sereno, tiene miedo pero la mujer con quien decidió pasar el resto de vida lo inspira demasiado, está luchando por ella, por su libertad de llamar a Dios como su pueblo lo ha llamado por cientos de años.

Vanesa no puedo dejar llorar, la tímida chica jamás pensó encontrar el amor en alguien como Ben, ruidoso y divertido, siempre bromeando, el limpia con ternura sus lágrimas, ninguno dice una palabra; solo se miran fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento él joven soldado se da cuenta que frente a él está la mujer de su vida. Vanessa jamás en su vida pensó que se podría enamorarme de alguien como el chico pero está loca por Ben Dixon.

Los únicos que sobraban eran Rick y Lisa, parados ahí siendo testigos del amor de las tres parejas, orgullosos de que compartan ese momento con ellos pero al mismo tiempo sienten algo de envidia.

El piloto está realmente confundido, la mujer a su lado le atrae desde el primer que la vio, es realmente hermosa, pero cuando abría la boca uno no podía creer lo que salía de ella… opiniones fuertes y certeras, culta e inteligente, Lisa es una profesionista valiente que jamás se amedrentaba por nada poniendo la seguridad de su paciente antes de la suya propia; una mujer educada como un hombre. Es tan diferente a la chica que dejo en casa, igual de hermosas pero Minmei siempre ha sido algo egoísta, pensando en sí misma, en su maravillosa carrera y su brillante futuro como una estrella, pero aun conociendo todos sus defectos no puede sacársela de la cabeza; porque no lo sabe, pero cuando esta con su amiga, sabe que el día que pueda sacar a la joven que fue su primer amor de su corazón, su lugar podría ser ocupado sin pensarlo dos veces por la pelirroja.

Lisa por su parte ese momento le trae tantos recuerdos, donde ella fue la mujer despidiéndose con lágrimas en los ojos de su soldado; no puede recordar cuantas veces estuvo frente a Karl deseándole buena suerte, el alto joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules regalándole una mirada cargada de amor y pasión – "Te juro que regresaré, aun cuando tenga de sacarle el corazón a Hitler yo mismo, voy a volver a ti" – siempre lo decía antes de besarla con pasión y darle dos cartas en sobres cerrados uno para sus padres en Inglaterra y otro para ella – "Te las devolveré cuando regreses" – aún después de un tanto tiempo no había tenido el valor de leer la suya. Ahora está parada junto a junto a un hombre de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que le hace palpitar el corazón tanto como su prometido, con la diferencia que él no comparte su sentimiento.

- Es hora – Roy es quien rompe el momento – espero que me recibas con una ensalada de piña

- Y donde crees que voy a conseguir una, tal vez si estuviéramos en Pearl Harbor – responde su prometida con una sonrisa en el cuello mientras lo ve como va colgándose el Rosario en el cuello.

Por unos minutos las cuatro chicas permanecieron de pie observando a los chicos unirse a su batallón, por alguna razón Lisa siente una opresión en el pecho, así que se separa del grupo y corre rumbo a los soldados.

- Rick – grito con fuerza, a lo que el chico voltea – espera

Él la alcanza a la mitad entre los soldados y las enfermeras, ambos bandos observan la escena pero a ella parece no importarle, cuando al fin la alcanza su rostro es un gran símbolo de interrogación, pero ella solamente se pierde en esos ojos azules tan diferentes a los de Karl pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos.

- Lisa, tengo que irme… no pueden detener una guerra por mi

- Lo sé, pero tampoco puedes irte sin esto

Sin pensarlo, la pelirroja hecho sus brazos en su cuello para plantarle, por segunda vez, un apasionado beso en la boca – "hasta en eso es tan diferente a Minmei" – es lo único que piensa antes de abrazarla por la cintura con fuerza para acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso. Los amigos de ambo vitorean a la pareja, emocionados de que se hayan encontrado, que ella haya dejado a sus fantasmas atrás y que él se haya hecho a la idea de que Minmei ya no forma parte de su vida.

- Te dio suerte la vez anterior

- Al igual que esta, ya verás

- Si algo me pasa, enviarás mis cartas verdad

- Nada te sucederá, volverás y te las devolveré para que puedas destruirlas

Permaneció de pie observando como el batallón se alejaba, ninguna de las cuatro jóvenes se movieron del lugar hasta que ya no pudieron verlos en el horizonte, cada una de ellas con un solo pensamiento – "por favor regresa sano y salvo" – y así como si nada volvían los días de desosiego, Claudia esperando noticias y sobresaltada con cada herido que entrará al hospital, ahora acompañada por Miriya y Vanessa, todas ellas sufriendo por la misma razón… falta de noticias del frente, cada día que pasaba sin saber de ellos era un infierno.

Veintiún días de infierno, todos los días recibieron heridos, todos los días los recibían con el corazón en el estómago, los Poulain fueron un gran apoyo durante ese tiempo, los padres adoptivos de Miriya en verdad eran un par de ángeles cuyas palabras de aliento les ayudaban a seguir adelante. Margot fue enfermera en la primera guerra mundial, Jean-Luc un veterano de la gran guerra como el solía llamarla. Ambos pasaron largas temporadas separados, él pasó gran parte de la guerra en Austria y ella permaneció en Paris, ayudando a salvar vidas… al final había sido su destino volver a estar juntos y después de tanto tiempo continuaban amándose como el primer día.

Lisa por su parte esta confundida, por un lado piensa en el fantasma que no puede dejar ir – "siempre te amaré" – pero por otro se está enamorando del joven del cabello oscuro con una intensidad que jamás pensó creer posible, el último beso que le dio antes que partiera fue la prueba que necesitaba para dejar de engañarse, se había enamorado de Rick Hunter como una tonta, de una manera sutil el piloto había entrado en su corazón sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello, pero una de las cartas guardadas en el bolsillo de su uniforme le recordaba el hecho que el corazón de él pertenecía a alguien más.

Al fin después de días en los cuales se refugiaron en el trabajo y en la familia que también las había adoptado, las noticias han llegado… es un frío día de principios de otoño, Lisa esta con un grupo de jóvenes enfermeras preparando todo para el inicio de su turno, cuando como tormenta de hielo entro Kim, pálida y alarmada

- Traen a un grupo de heridos, americanos

- Cuantos son críticos – pregunto la pelirroja serena pero con el alma en un hilo – "Rick" grito su mente y sintió unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo a su encuentro pero la parte sensata de su cerebro domino - Kim pregunte que cuantos son críticos

- No lo sé… solamente nos avisaron que es un contingente bastante grande, eso es todo

- Ya escucharon, hay que prepararnos para lo peor, Sammie necesito que avises a los cirujanos – la chica corre sin esperar más instrucciones – chicas ya saben el procedimiento; azul es para heridas superficiales, verde para las graves, rojo son los críticos y negro – suspira antes de completar – para los que ya no podemos ayudar.

Después de ese momento todo ha sido un caos, no sabe a ciencia cierta cuántos heridos ha evaluado y atendido o cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el primer grupo llego, inclusive las chicas que estaban de descanso, Claudia incluida, fueron llamadas para apoyar, pero los heridos no dejan de llegar. Voltea a ver a sus amigas que están tan apuradas como ella, todas tienen en el rostro esa expresión de terror al dirigirse a un nuevo herido para convertirse en algo parecido a la esperanza cuando se dan cuenta que no son ellos.

Lisa tiene el corazón roto, por ser una de las enfermeras con más experiencia y la mejor en evaluación del estado de los pacientes, es ella la que está en la línea de fuego evaluando el estado de los soldados conforme van llegando, no es un trabajo nuevo para ella pero ni siquiera después de la toma de Paris le había tocado vivir algo parecido, las etiquetas rojas y negras son las que más ha utilizado y ni siquiera ha podido ayudar a bien morir a los chicos como siempre solía hacerlo pues por cada muerto llegan tres heridos.

Esta exhausta y asustada, pero tiene una promesa que cumplir, la que le hizo a Karl en su lecho de muerte – "te necesitan, debes continuar salvando vidas" – eso es lo que tiene que hacer, salvar todas las vidas que pueda mientras su cuerpo se lo permita, así que solamente continua con la tarea que le fue asignada.

Pero cuando se acerca a la siguiente camilla, su alma grita dolorosamente, el dolor es tan grande que se vuelve físico, se acerca para comprobar que efectivamente es él quien está ahí en tan precario estado, su alter frío alter ego le dice mientras se acerca lentamente – "definitivamente él es un negro, no podemos hacer nada por salvarlo, no sé cómo continua vivo" – siente que ha pasado una eternidad per cuando se acerca a su lado para hacer a un lado el cabello de él y poder ver su rostro ensangrentado su parte humana responde con fuerza – "no… él es un rojo, podemos luchar por él"

- Roy – al fin logra articular palabra y el joven rubio abre pesadamente los ojos – oh por Dios, Roy

- Hola Hayes, los sacamos a patadas de Amberes

- No hables, necesitas tus fuerzas – ve pasar a una enfermera – Valle – grita con fuera el apellido de la misma – necesito que encuentres a Claudia Grant

- Tengo que llevar estas vendas al quirófano tres

- No me importa, busca a Claudia, dile que es urgente que venga que la necesito – la chica voltea a la camilla y ahoga un grito, ahora comprende la urgencia de Lisa, así que asiente en silencio – no le digas nada más

- Te va a patear el culo por hacer eso

- Pues valdrá la pena, ahora cállate la bocota y descansa, no es momento para bromas

- Estoy en mi lecho de muerte Lisa, no podría encontrar un mejor momento para bromear – hace una mueca de dolor

- Quieres morfina – pregunta suavemente la mujer, sabe que no puede salvarlo pero puede hacer más llevadera su agonía

- No, quiero estar lucido para despedirme de ella, es la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, tienes que decírselo en caso de que llegue tarde

- Se lo dirás tu Focker, eres demasiado necio como para dejar que la muerte te quite ese último placer

- No llores, sabes no solamente es liberar judíos, peleo por liberar a ella, para que la gente vea más allá del tono de la piel

- Guarda tus fuerzas

- Me estoy muriendo, tú tienes que decírselo… siempre ha sido y será ella, desde el primer momento en que la vi, perdonando a aquellos que la menospreciaban por su tono de piel. Tienes que darle esto – trata de sacar algo de su chaqueta pero el dolor es demasiado

- Déjame hacerlo

Con mucho cuidado mete su mano en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta del soldado para sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, no puede más, así que comienza a llorar en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas surquen sus hermosas mejillas

Jamás te había visto llorar, eres una buena amiga, y un gran ser humano que merece ser feliz – otra mueca de dolor – tienes que cuidarla por mi, tienes que ver por ella, no la dejes regresar a América… no hasta que los perjuicios de esa maldita gente la dejen de tratar como un ciudadano de segunda

- Lo hare

- Tienes que jurarlo Lisa, vas a ver por ella, tengo que saber que hay alguien que completara mi trabajo

- - Tienes mi palabra

- Gracias, mierda… tengo 28 años y una vida por delante

- Roy – la voz de su mujer amiga la hace voltear

La hermosa mujer de tez oscura y hermosos ojos verdes, la eterna luchadora dueña del espíritu más hermoso que jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrar, se hinca al lado de su mejor amiga y toma la mano ensangrentada de Roy con la suya. Y comienza acariciar su rostro, Lisa se levanta para quedarse de pie detrás de ella, tratando de darles su espacio.

Sabe que alrededor de ellos continua el caos pero no le interesa, ella sabe un bien lo que está viviendo su amiga en estos momentos, por Dios que sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando por la mente y alma de Claudia y no la dejaría sola, si eso significaba que era mala enfermera pues ese día sería la peor.

- Te amo tanto, tenía que verte por última vez

- Yo también te amo aviador

- Ahora, quiero que me abraces y me digas con esa hermosa voz tuya que todo estará bien

Ella con mucho cuidado se acuesta en la pequeña camilla y lo abraza con fuerza, está luchando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse histérica, el necesita irse en paz con todos sus asuntos en orden

- Todo estará bien amor, ahora estarás en el cielo donde eres tan feliz y libre

- Te estaré esperando, pero que no sea muy pronto… tienes que darme la oportunidad de disfrutar mi soltería allá arriba

- Cuando he sido inoportuna, además tengo una misión que completar

- Lo sé, quiero que sepas que conocerte y amarte fue lo más importante de mi vida, ni siquiera en el aire me sentí como cuando estaba contigo besándote y haciéndote el amor, solamente me arrepiento de algo

- Vamos

- De no haberte desposado y no haber tenido hijos contigo – otra vez el maldito dolor – siempre has sido tú, Claudia Grant tu eres mi destino y yo te amo tanto

- Roy – responde la joven suavemente pues ha dejado de sentir su respiración – Roy, no me dejes por favor – llora con desesperación – no, Dios no él

Lisa llama a dos jóvenes camilleros y les da instrucciones de que lleven el cadáver a una oficina vacía para que puedan prepararlo.

- Claudia, vamos lo llevaremos a un lugar para que puedan estar solos

- Está bien, tenemos que regresar al trabajo, nos necesitan – su amiga está como en shock

- No, yo regresare al trabajo, tu toma el tiempo que se necesario – le rompe el alma que ella tenga que vivir lo mismo que Lisa había pasado unos meses atrás

El resto del día no ha mejorado, pero ese es su trabajo, lo menos que merecen esos jóvenes es que alguien luche por ellos tan ferozmente como ellos lo han hecho por la humanidad. Ya es la madrugada del día siguiente y ahora está atendiendo heridas superficiales, su cuerpo grita por un descanso pero ella no se lo dará, no hasta que haya atendido al último soldado.

Max y Ben habían resultado ilesos, Rick había entrado en la categoría azul, una bala lo alcanzo en su hombro derecho, pero la herida era limpia y la bala salió así que no era muy grave, la pérdida de sangre lo tenía débil y demacrado pero ella sabía que su expresión no era por sus heridas, ya se había enterado de lo Roy.

- Ok, es tu turno, siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar

- Como esta ella – pregunta a quemarropa sin ni siquiera mostrar dolor, aún cuando Lisa está limpiando su herida

- Como habría de esperarse

- La dejaste sola

- Está con él, preparándolo para – las palabras no salen de su boca – para enviarlo a casa

- Él quería ser enterrado en Paris, los Poulain tienen sus cartas, así como las instrucciones de lo que él deseaba en caso de…

- Claudia lo sabe

- Si, tenían planeado vivir en Paris una vez que la guerra terminará – ella al fin levanta su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Rick, que reflejan una infinita tristeza

- Sé que lo querías y lo admirabas

- En menos de dos años se convirtió en mi hermano mayor, no era solo mi capitán, él era mi amigo y no pude hacer nada cuando ese maldito lo acribillo sin piedad, solamente verlo… mierda

- Está bien – lo abraza con fuerza, pero con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo – vamos sácalo

- Maldita guerra, malditos nazis – él está llorando con su rostro oculto en el pecho de ella con sus hermosos cabellos pelirrojos escondiéndolo del resto del mundo – lo mate, le vacié mi arma… me acerque lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y darle el tiro de gracia, lo hice sin remordimiento alguno

- Eso no te hace un asesino, sino un soldado, Rick – dice con su voz profunda mientras sostiene el rostro lloroso de él entre sus manos y fija sus hermosos ojos verdes en los de él – no puedo juzgarte por lo que sucedió, si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad, créeme no hubiera sido piadosa y no habría habido un tiro gracia, lo habría dejado ahí desangrarse en el lodo

- Lisa – no entiende del todo lo dicho por su amiga, pero siente una empatía por ella "créeme no hubiera sido piadosa"

- Animo amigo, esta no será nuestra última batalla, tengo que irme todavía nos quedan muchos heridos que atender, vendré a verte más tarde

- No iré a ningún lado

- Ha, por cierto – regresa y le entrega dos sobres – te dije que no había necesidad, quémalas

Da gracias a Dios que al fin haya terminado su turno, le duele todo el cuerpo y siente que su entereza está a punto de flaquear, pudo pasar dos días enteros despierta pero sobre todo sin derrumbase, todo eso le trajo tantos recuerdos, pero sobre todo el más triste de todos. Karl en sus brazos diciéndole cuanto la amaba – "siempre te amaré" – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de exhalar su último aliento, con el cuerpo destrozado.

Camina por las calles de Paris, no desea volver a su departamento, no aún… quiere ser fuerte para Claudia, como su amiga lo había sido con ella, ser su roca ahora que más la necesitaba, pero no ahora, no cuando no puede controlar las lágrimas y el dolor que siente.

En el bolsillo de su abrigo, del abrigo de él, lleva la carta… aquella que no ha tenido valor de abrir, sus pies la llevan sin rumbo definido por la ciudad que ha aprendido a amar, no lleva un rumbo fijo pero al final llega a la hermosa catedral de Notre Dame

- Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ella, cómo pudiste dejarla sola – explota, sin importarle la gente alrededor podría pensar que estaba loca – ella menos que nadie merecía eso

Está de pie frente al hermoso rosetón de la catedral, aquel que ha sobrevivido guerras con los ojos inyectados y gruesas lágrimas surcando su hermoso rostro, tiene tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, de tomar una roca y romper el ventanal, quiere hacerle daño a alguien.

- Te perdone cuando te llevaste a Karl, pero ahora lo vuelves a hacer – los sollozos cortan sus palabras – porque te lo llevaste, porque me dejaste sola… tu mejor que nadie sabe que no soy tan fuerte como todos piensan, porque Karl.

- Lisa – la voz la sobresalta, cuando voltea se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miran con ternura, ella solamente se deja llevar… se abraza con fuerza a él y ahora es tu turno de llorar en el amplio pecho de su amigo – tranquila

- No soy fuerte, todos piensan que son un tempano de hielo y que no tengo emociones, pero Rick lo extraño tanto, aún después de tanto tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo injusto que es todo esto

- Lo sé… vamos, te llevare a casa

- No quiero ir a casa aún, no así

- Lo que tú desees, que te parece si nos sentamos en alguna banca a la orilla de río

- Está bien – es lo único que puede responder

Caminan hasta las escaleras más cercanas para bajar a los pasillos a la orilla del Sena, van abrazados como si fueran una pareja más de enamorados, ella va totalmente envuelta por los brazos de él, dejándose llevar y embriagándose del suave aroma masculino del joven piloto, cuando se sientan en una banca cerca del puente, ambos permanecen en silencio.

- No he tenido el valor de leer su carta, es ridículo no es así, ir por la vida con la carta de despedida de tu primera amor dentro de tu bolsillo buscando cada día el valor de poder leerla

- No es fácil, debe ser tan difícil leerlas como es escribirlas, por eso dijiste que ahora está bien

- Está en la capilla de su familia en Devonshire al sur de Inglaterra, murió en Italia hace casi dos años, murió en mis brazos

- Lo siento

- Uno creería que después de tanto tiempo, dolería menos; hay días en los que no pienso en ello pero ayer, hoy ya no puedo seguir fingiendo

- Fueron días difíciles para todos, Lisa viste a tu mejor amiga pasar por lo mismo que tú, sostener el cuerpo del amor de su vida entre sus brazos y ver como su vida se extinguía

- Podrías leérmela – dice de repente mientras le extiende un sobre arrugado con una sola palabra escrita en el "Lisa" – necesito cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida y continuar adelante, por más que me duela tengo que seguir

- Estas segura

- Que mejor que escucharlo de la voz del mejor amigo que pude encontrar en este infierno

- El chico toma el sobre y la besa suavemente en la frente, cuando ella ve que lo comienza a abrir fija su vista en el río, el comienza con voz ronca a leer en voz alta.

_Mi amada Lisa, _

_Si estás leyendo estas líneas: una de dos, eres más curiosa de lo que pensaba o yo no sobreviví la última batalla. Pido a Dios que sea la primera._

Lisa no puede evitar una sonrisa, Karl no podía dejar de bromear ni en los momentos más importantes, a Rick le parece que realmente era un chico especial, no por las líneas con que habría una misiva tan dolorosa sino por haberse ganado el corazón de la joven a su lado.

_Pero en caso de que haya tenido la mala suerte de que un nazi de mierda me haya asesinado, bueno, así es la vida y conocía a la perfección los riesgos de la vida que escogimos juntos. He pensado tanto en ese día, cuando ambos tomamos la decisión de ofrecer nuestras vidas para conseguir la libertad de todo un continente. Me sentí tan orgulloso cuando enfrentaste a tu padre, no te estoy pidiendo permiso te estoy avisando, le dijiste altiva y ahí antes mis ojos Lissy se convirtió en Lisa, perdí mi corazón para siempre y te lo di sin condiciones. _

_Tú has sido mi inspiración durante estos años, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, sin importarte tu propia seguridad, si fueras soldado probablemente serías de esos locos que se arrojan sobre una granada para salvar a su unidad. Adoro verte hincada junto a los chicos que no sobrevivirán, a los que todos han dejado a un lado para dar prioridad a los demás, tú te quedas junto a ellos, los tomas de su mano para ayudarlos a bien morir, les das un vistazo a lo que será el cielo._

_Me hubiera encantado hacerte el amor una última vez, volver a disfrutar tus besos y tu hermoso cuerpo bajo el mío, sentir tu calidez y oír mi nombre como solías decirlo al tener un orgasmo. Eso es para mí la definición de cielo. Hay tantos planes que tenía para nosotros, una fastuosa boda para quitarnos a nuestros padres de encima y mudarnos al norte para tener una granja de ovejas, nuestros hijos corriendo en la campiña inglesa creciendo sin la presión de la sociedad. _

_Por último sé perfectamente que tú estarás bien… eres demasiado ruda como que mi partida te destruya, mi único temor es que ocultes detrás de tu maldita mascara de autosuficiencia, tienes que seguir viviendo, el que yo termine en el fastuoso mausoleo de la familia River en Devonshire no significa que tu alma termine mudándose conmigo. Te amo y siempre te amare pero me rehusó a que mi muerte signifique que tu vivas como la viuda eterna, no estas hecha para ese papel. _

_Algún día no muy lejano, conocerás a alguien… se de buena fuente que te gustan los chicos de cabello oscuro, eres un ser humano maravilloso que merece toda la felicidad del mundo, que merece cumplir sus sueños aunque no sea conmigo, yo estaré en el cielo algo celoso pero orgulloso de mi pelirroja que no se dejó vencer por nada ni por nadie. No te cierres pues créeme conocerás a alguien que se enamorará de ti como lo mereces, te hará feliz y te ayudará a cumplir tus sueños. _

_Vive Lisa, no te ocultes no me guardes luto, continua con tu labor de salvar vidas, esta guerra llegará a su fin tarde o temprano y tú amor estarás en el lado de los vencedores, entraremos a Berlín triunfadores, yo estaré a tu lado ese día, creo que Dios me dará permiso, cuando el Reich caiga tu estarás ahí para presenciarlo pues eres demasiado necia y orgullosa como para no disfrutar por lo que has peleado estos últimos meses. _

_Continua con una sonrisa en el rostro, eres tan hermoso cuando sonríes, tu rostro se llena de una luz especial, así que cuando te sientas desesperar recuerda al tonto que hacía cualquier payasada por robarte una sonrisa._

_Por último recuerda lo que dijo Chaplin… "un día sin una sonrisa es un día perdido", Sonríe aunque tu corazón este roto, pues no hay mejor medicina que la risa. _

_Siempre tuyo_

_Karl _

Ambos permanecen en silencio viendo el río, ella tiene su cabeza recargada en su hombro, un peso se le ha quitado de encima pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo que se había convertido después de su muerte. Si hubiera tenido el valor de leer esa carta antes, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por cumplir con sus deseos, había vuelto a reír y medio disfrutar de la vida hasta la noche que conoció al joven sentado a su lado.

"Ahora entiendo tantas sobres sobre ti Lisa, tu frialdad, la distancia que pones con la gente, lo que dijiste ayer para animarme sobre lo que hice con el asesino de Roy"

- Gracias – rompe al fin el silencio el piloto

- Perdón…

- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, realmente te amaba

- Lo sé, sabes era realmente alguien especial, jamás podía tomar nada en serio, inclusive la guerra, el humor era la manera en que lidiaba con las cosas difíciles

- Lo puede notar por la carta

- Adoraba a Chaplin y a Disney, al cine en general… probablemente me hubiera convencido de mudarnos a California para que se volviera cineasta

- Habría hecho buenas comedias

- Creo que es hora de ir a casa, tengo que ver como esta Claudia, gracias por ser mi amigo Rick

- La única respuesta que recibe es un suave beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo, "lástima que eso sea lo único" – piensa Rick mientras la toma de la mano para comenzar su camino rumbo al departamento de ella.


	6. Chapter 6 Inteligencia Militar

**Capítulo Seis – Inteligencia Militar**

_**Gracias a todos x sus porras, realmente hacen que la musa no se esté quieta y tenga 1001 ideas revoloteando en mi mente, tantas que a veces me cuesta ponerlas en orden, prometo ya no asesinar a ninguno de los protagonistas pero tampoco les hare la vida sencilla, ya saben adoro el drama y los finales felices. **_

Inteligencia Militar son dos términos contradictorios

Groucho Marx (actor estadounidense 1890 – 1987)

Las tres jóvenes enfermeras están de pie observando al Escuadrón 74, mejor conocido como skull, despegar de una de las pistas del Aeropuerto de Orly, convertido en el centro de operaciones de las fuerzas aéreas de los aliados, desde ese antes derruido lugar han salido todos los ataques a la Europa ocupada, es donde la legenda del Escuadrón Skull se estaba creando.

Los tres pilotos que robaron su corazón en Agosto, cuando liberaron una ciudad del yugo del ejército enemigo, forman parte de ese famoso escuadrón formado por ingleses, americanos, españoles, franceses, australianos; uno pensaría que por la variedad de nacionalidades, idiomas y acentos, la comunicación sería algo difícil pero al momento de que tomaban el aire comenzaban a hablar un idioma especial, lograban una comunicación especial que los hacía infalibles, en tres meses de continuos ataques no habían tenido ni una sola baja. El líder, es un joven temerario, demasiado para el gusto de Lisa, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un excelente estratega militar.

Rick Hunter, joven americano de cabello oscuro e indomable, terriblemente atractivo con facciones masculinas y hermosos ojos azules; necio hasta la pared de enfrente, es ahora el líder del escuadrón skull. El joven había heredado el puesto y la responsabilidad de la vida de sus compañeros al morir Roy, convirtiéndose en el teniente más joven de las fuerzas aliadas. Max y Ben no podían estar más de acuerdo con la elección, a pesar de que Max es mejor piloto que el joven del cabello oscuro, y probablemente el mejor piloto de los aliados, Hunter es un líder nato.

Así que esta mañana de invierno particularmente fría no es la primera vez que están ahí para despedirlos y desearles buena suerte, han visto pasar las estaciones desde esa pista de aterrizaje, el hermoso y soleado cielo azul de verano, que dio paso a los atardeceres naranjas del otoño para ahora estar de pie sobre la nieve con el frío viento de inverno cortando sus mejillas.

Los chicos llevan meses bombardeando diferentes puntos y ciudades de Europa, principalmente en Austria, Hungría y por su puesto Alemania. Refinerías, fabricas, armerías, puntos estratégicos para debilitar al ejército del Tercer Reich; tenían que hacerlo, debilitar al enemigo y hacer todo lo posible para acabar con esta guerra. Acabar con los horrores que lleva a cabo el gobierno de Hitler, en pro de una idiotez como la supremacía racial.

Supremacía Racial… que tontería pensar que una raza o una religión es mejor que otra; Max y Miriya son el mejor ejemplo de que la raza, la religión y la nacionalidad, importaban un reverendo pepino cuando uno iba más allá y veía la humanidad del otro con compresión y respeto; el chico católico y la joven judía se complementaba de una manera impresionante. Roy y Claudia fueron un ejemplo a seguir sobre obviar el tono de piel, para enamorarse del alma y mente de alguien, para ellos la diferencia en sus razas los excitaba de sobre manera, ver el contraste de su piel desnuda cuando hacían el amor, para luego ni siquiera pensar en ello pues estaban enamorados de su mente y alma, de su fortaleza y compromiso.

Esa es la razón por la cual esa fría mañana del 24 de diciembre de 1944, las tres enfermeras están ahí, observando al escuadrón tomar el cielo y alejarse rumbo a Alemania. Las tres están ahí y saben que probablemente no volteen a verlas, pero permanecen ahí, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sus hermosos cabellos de colores tan diferentes; pelirrojo, negro y castaño, se mueven al ritmo lento marcado por el viento de invierno, tienen las mejillas, y el trasero como muy finamente les recordaba Miriya, congeladas, pero tienen que realizar el ritual completo, no pueden irse hasta que dejen de ver la calavera pirata del timón de dirección que los chicos han pintado en todos los aviones del escuadrón, inclusive el enorme bombardero que van protegiendo.

Lisa esta junto a sus queridas amigas, utilizando el viejo abrigo de lana gris reglamentario de Karl, la única prenda que no tuvo el valor de enviar junto con su cadáver y demás pertenencias de vuelta a Inglaterra, lo poco que tenía para demostrar que el cómico en potencia que fue su prometido existió y que la había amado más que a nadie en este mundo. Desde el otoño no ha dejado de usarlo en cada ocasión que ha ido a despedir a Rick, es como si al vestirlo su primer amor la estuviera abrazando para darle valor y poder soportar ver al hombre del que ahora está enamorada partir rumbo a una batalla más, se ha convertido en una parte más de su ritual.

Siempre es el mismo, mientras las dos parejas se despiden a su propia manera, ella se acerca a él con lentitud para arreglar su uniforme de vuelo, mientras él le explica sobre su misión, eso adora de Lisa que entiende perfectamente los términos militares, es una enfermera con alma de soldado.

- Iremos a Alemania, vamos a bombardear los aeropuertos de Frankfurt, Darmstadt y algunos otros

- Entiendo por qué escogieron esos blancos, pero no logro comprender porque tienen que enviarlos en víspera de Navidad

- Inteligencia Militar pensó que sería un buen regalo de Papá Noel para nuestro amigo Hitler

- Inteligencia Militar – resopla molesta, odia a esos genios que están ocultos en la seguridad de las bases militares, decidiendo sobre la vida de los jóvenes en el frente – esos son dos términos contradictorios

- Eso suena a Karl – desde esa tarde en Notre Dame ha escuchado tanto sobre el joven inglés y sus frases irónicas que siente que lo conoce

- Groucho Marx, pero coincido con ello

- Los cómicos son los mejores filósofos

- Aunque te rías... para esos tipos es tan fácil decidir que atacar, no importando ponerlos en riesgo al enviarlos a Alemania donde toda la maldita fuerza aérea del Tercer Reich los espera, pues ellos están en algún edificio militar seguro en Inglaterra

- A mí tampoco me gusta en lo absoluto, pero debemos atacarlos por todos los frentes posibles, sobre todo ahora que los rusos les están pateando el trasero en la parte este del continente.

- Rick, créeme que entiendo todo eso, sé que si no les damos tregua alguna los debilitaremos y podremos terminar con esta guerra idiota, pero es víspera de navidad, podrían al menos haberlos dejado tener aunque fuera una noche de normalidad entre tanto caos

- Vamos Lisa, estamos en guerra… no podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos unos días libres para celebrar las fiestas, crees que ellos nos dejarán tener una blanca Navidad o un feliz Janucá

- Probablemente no, pero tienes que prometerme que no llegarán tarde a la cena que los Poulain organizaron para nosotros

- No… tiraremos unas cuantas bombitas, derribaremos algunos aviones enemigos, causaremos caos y destrucción en Alemania, pero regresaremos a tiempo para la cena – respondió él con un tono divertido, tratando de ocultar su miedo, aquel que siempre lo embarga antes de salir a alguna misión

- Más te vale – sonríe, "el humor siempre ayuda a liberar tensión, por qué crees que siempre estoy tratando de reír, si no lo hiciera me hubiera vuelto loco hace muchos meses", la voz de Karl resonó en su mente – listo no puedo hacer más por ti, luces mediamente decente

Instintivamente ella levanto su rostro para fijar su mirada en los ojos azules de él, al mismo tiempo el bajo el suyo para besarla, su acostumbrado apasionado beso antes de la batalla, siempre le había traído suerte. Al separarse, él sonríe dulcemente observándola, su hermoso y dulce rostro, su deseable cuerpo oculto bajo un abrigo unas tres tallas más grande que ella… por una extraña razón odia que use ese abrigo, sabe a quién perteneció y eso lo saca de quicio, así que bromea antes de subir a su avión.

- Ese abrigo se te ve enorme, pareces tontín de Blanca Nieves

- Lo dices por que no tienes la suerte de pertenecer al ejercito de su majestad, cuyos uniformes si son elegantes… no como ustedes yanquis – "esa es mi chica, alivia su tensión, hazlo reír"

Sus amigas ya están a su lado, ninguna de las dos comprende cómo ese par pueden compartir esos momentos tan íntimos, besarse como si su vida dependiera de los labios del otro, para luego actuar como si nada. Son el uno para el otro, pero ambos continúan aferrados a los recuerdos de amores perdidos; la mujer que decidió seguir con su vida en lugar de esperar a su héroe de guerra, y el fantasma de un soldado que dio su vida en un lugar de la Toscana italiana.

* * *

><p>Está en el hospital pensando en lo mucho que ha pasado desde que llegaron a Paris, ha sido un antes y un después para cada uno de ellos: Max y Miriya están casados y ahora esperaban a su primer retoño; Ben y Vanessa cada día más enamorados; y Claudia sobrevivía cada día sin Roy con su acostumbrado valor y entereza, su amiga no está escondida tras una máscara como Lisa, no ella continuaba siendo la fuerte, alegre y sabia mujer que era cuando Roy vivía – "esa es la mejor manera de recordar a Roy" – había dicho en una ocasión.<p>

A su alrededor el mundo continuaba en su locura, el Tercer Reich lucha para recuperar el terreno que han ido perdiendo en los últimos meses, el oeste a manos de los Aliados y el este a manos del Ejército Rojo de Stanlin, cada día más países se unían a su causa, de diferentes partes del mundo llegaba gente a luchar en contra de Hitler y Mussolini; pero las pérdidas humanas de los diferentes ejércitos son demasiadas y todos los días reciben heridos de diferentes partes de Europa, al menos tres veces al día tiene que sostener la mano de un joven para no dejarlo morir solo, escribir lo dictado por los jóvenes, despedidas tristes de reclutas recién llegados que pensaban que nada les pasaría, los veteranos sabían mejor, siempre entregan sus cartas antes de salir al frente.

Aún después de tanto tiempo y de la creación de su alter ego, Lisa siente su corazón romperse, escribe lo más rápido mientras los chicos dirigen sus últimos pensamientos a sus padres, a sus hermanos, inclusive a sus novias. Para después inyectarles morfina para que soporten el dolor, los toma de la mano y les sonríe tristemente, con cada uno de ellos es como si volviera a vivir lo de Karl y en menor medida Roy, para finalmente verlos exhalar su último aliente, cerrarles los ojos con cuidado y cubrirlos con una manta.

Todo esto le ha afectado de sobre manera, en los últimos meses su humor se había vuelto bastante oscuro, verlo partir tres veces a la semana siempre sobrevolando territorios ocupados por el ejército nazi no es nada fácil, se siente como cuando Karl salía al frente. Siempre están discutiendo por los riesgos innecesarios que el joven toma en el aire, al morir Roy se había convertido en el líder del escuadrón pero también en uno de los pilotos más locos de las fuerzas unidas.

- no eres mi madre comadreja, somos amigos… eso es todo – le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas – no eres mi madre, mi novia o mi superior, así que en el cielo yo me manejo como se me de la gana

- si fueras mi hijo cabezotas tendrías algo de conciencia, y no te arriesgarías de esa manera tan idiota y mucho menos lo harías con tu escuadrón

- No hacen nada de lo que no estén totalmente convencidos

- Pues son igual de idiotas que tú

- Que boquita… donde quedo la dama que se supone que eres,

- No cambies el tema Hunter, hasta el momento han tenido mucha suerte y no han sufrido bajas, pero un solo momento de distracción todo podría irse al cuerno

- Tu bien sabes que no hay nada más en el cielo que mi objetivo y la seguridad de mi escuadrón, ni siquiera los recuerdos de ella me desvían de mi objetivo

- Una cosa es estar concentrado y no dejar que ni siquiera el amor de tu vida te distraiga – responde con un dolorcito en su pecho – pero otra cosa es salir y arriesgarte al volar como un verdadero loco

- Así se ganan batallas, siendo lo que el enemigo no espera, como los kamikazes japonés que nos están pateando en el pacífico

- Admiras a esos locos que se lanzan en sus aviones para estrellarse contra los barcos de sus enemigos

- Eso es honor, mueren por lo que cree… tal vez no sea lo que nosotros creemos pero el que se apasionen de esa manera es, si tuviéramos la mitad de esa pasión ya habríamos vencido al Reich

- Si nos enfocamos en solamente la destrucción no somos mejores que ellos

- Claro que lo somos, la última vez que cheque, ni los ingleses, los franceses y mucho menos los americanos tenemos campos de concentración y hacemos experimentos de científico loco con la gente que no comparte nuestra religión

- No, pero

- Tampoco es como si bombardeamos escuelas o hospitales como ellos

- No… pero

- Si no los detenemos, harán con el resto del mundo lo que han hecho en Polonia y Checoslovaquia

- Lo sé pero – lo ve con una de sus miradas intensas que utiliza cuando está molesta o muy concentrada en algo – me vuelves a interrumpir y te parto la cara – él la miro sonriendo como retándola - no todo es destrucción, en algún momento todos debemos de parar y darnos cuenta de que debemos hablar y arreglar nuestras diferencias

- No lo harán hasta que sienta que tienen que hacerlo, están tan seguros de su superioridad que no piensan que ellos son la solución, los que traerán una nueva fase al mundo.

- Solo quiero que te cuides y los cuides a ellos, no sabes lo que estar aquí esperando noticias, rezando por que la persona que amas regrese a ti a salvo, se que no tengo ni idea de lo que es el frente, pero lo que me ha tocado vivir… la espera es como morir poco a poco

- Lo extrañas, no es así

- Todos los días, cada vez que siento que desfallezco… desearía que estuviera a mi lado y dijera alguna frase de los Marx o de alguna de las comedias que tanto disfruta, que me hiciera reír un poco y reafirmara mi fe en la humanidad

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal

- No, yo lo siento… al final de cuentas no se que lo sientes cuando estas allá arriba, peleando; tu eres el que sabe que es lo que se necesita hacer

Pero esa pelea, palabras más, palabras menos… se lleva a cabo antes de cualquier batalla, es parte del ritual; gritarse hasta quedarse afónicos, disculparse de manera dulce para después despedirse en el hangar, besándose como si fuera la última vez, suplicando que no sea así.

Sabe que la guerra está llegando a su punto más alto, sabe que ahora no pueden darse por vencidos, no tan cerca de acabar con todo pero en varias ocasiones sintió que desfallecería y pensó seriamente en darse por vencida, su padre fácilmente la podría sacar del frente, regresar a su mundo de algodones en Londres y casarse con el primer lord pedante que se lo pidiera, a su madre le había funcionado porque no a ella; pero las historias que escucha de los soldados y sobre todo las de los jóvenes que habían huido de los campos y los territorios ocupados por los nazis, le dan las fuerzas para continuar con su labor.

No ha sido un día particularmente fácil, aunque no han tenido muchos heridos nuevos, es realmente triste ver a esos jóvenes postrados en una cama lejos de su familia, algunos de ellos al borde la muerte – "nadie debería pasar las fiestas así" – piensa tratando de sonreírle a un chico australiano bastante malherido, todas las enfermeras están tratando de animarlos, pero como hacerlo cuando ellas mismas se sienten miserables, Miriya es de las pocas que tienen a su familia en la misma ciudad, la gran mayoría estaba a kilómetros de distancia de sus seres queridos.

- Creo que deberíamos mudar la cena – Claudia a su lado la saca de sus pensamientos

- A que te refieres

- Creo que Claudia tiene razón, estos chicos necesitan algo más que cuidados médicos – Vanesa sonríe

- Si, necesitan algo de espíritu navideño – Sammie brinca y aplaude como una niña pequeña

- Y algo de la esperanza del Janucá

- Así que les traeremos algo de normalidad a sus días, realmente creen que el Dr. Lang lo permitirá – Lisa como siempre es la voz de la razón

- Dudo que me diga que no a mi amiga

- Kimmy – dicen todas al mismo tiempo

- Vamos, como si no lo supieran… Emile y yo tenemos ya varios meses que tenemos una linda, mmmm, amistad

- Te lleva unos 10 años – Sammie

- Y además es casado – Vanesa

- Son tiempos raros y difíciles, si uno encuentra algo de paz en la otra persona por qué no tomarla

- Eso es lo que él te hace sentir – pregunta Lisa

- Si, se que no me ama y creo que yo tampoco lo amo, sé que al final de la guerra el volverá con su familia y yo tendré que comenzar mi vida, pero ahora

- Él te da lo que necesitas, paz y tranquilidad – Claudia siempre tan compresiva

- Si, algo de normalidad, así que creo que él comprenderá si le digo que es lo que tratamos traer a los chicos

- Una noche de normalidad

* * *

><p>- Vamos, por favor… no haremos absolutamente nada que los ponga en riesgo<p>

- Kim, estamos en guerra y esos chicos lo saben, en tiempos así no hay fiestas, ni aniversarios, ni cumpleaños

- Es víspera de navidad, y realmente lo merecen… vamos no voy a traer a Glenn Miller y organizar un baile, estoy hablando de unos cuantos villancicos y una cena decente

- No baile

- No

- Nada de ponche con alcohol

- Lo juro, pero puedo traer algo de muérdago

- Si solamente te paras debajo conmigo y con nadie más, podría estar de acuerdo

- Bien sabes que no hay necesidad del muérdago para eso

Responde coqueta mientras hecha sus brazos al cuello del doctor, quien la abraza por la cintura para besarla primero con dulzura para casi de inmediato hacer el beso más profundo – "no me puedo mentir, desearía tanto que después de la guerra te quedarás conmigo" es lo cruza por la mente de la joven.

* * *

><p>Las chicas y Margot han hecho todo lo posible para hacer que la cafetería del hospital luzca lo más navideño posible, por primera vez en meses se sienten realmente emocionadas por algo, a pesar de la angustia en sus corazones pues ellos están en el aire en batalla; pero la oportunidad de darles a los chicos del hospital unas cuantas horas de felicidad las hace sonreír de esa manera.<p>

Margot es la mujer más increíble que han conocido, la madre adoptiva de Miriya, había tomado bajo su ala a las amigas de la joven, todas ellas saben que pueden contar con los Poulain para cualquier cosa. Consiguieron algunas donaciones de ingredientes de los amigos del matrimonio francés y de esa manera lograron hacer un banquete navideño, que aunque discreto no dejaba de lucir delicioso. Su energía contagiaba a la gente alrededor de ellas, y pronto muchas más personas se unían a la causa… una blanca navidad, lejos de casa.

Miriya está emocionada, siendo judía jamás había celebrado la navidad, de hecho no tiene ni idea de qué tipo de rituales deben realizarse, pero sabe que es algo que Max ha disfrutado toda su vida y ahora como su esposa debía darle una oportunidad a la festividad, además su madre postiza ha traído una Menorah que uno de sus vecinos le pidió guardar poco antes de ser enviados a los campos, así que también podrían prender las siete velas y celebrar Janucá – "si más gente fuera como Margot y Jean-Luc, no habría necesidad de esta guerra idiota"

Claudia ha estado de un humor especial, todo el día cantando en voz baja villancicos, primero en la cocina con Margot preparando tres enormes pavos utilizando la receta secreta de su mama, bromeando con la mujer sobre que receta es mejor si la Nueva York o la París, para después unirse a las chicas, algunos doctores y staff del hospital en la cafetería para colgar decoraciones hechas por ellos mismos.

Se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron, solamente aquellos que cubrían el turno están con sus uniformes, pero el resto van de civiles, yendo de cuarto en cuarto para llevar a los enfermos a la cafetería, algunos en sillas de ruedas, otros en sus camas de hospital, desean que todos puedan estar ahí para celebrar y olvidar por unas horas el horror que han vivido en los últimos meses y que vivirán durante los próximos meses.

Todos ellos lucen sorprendidos al entrar y ver el ambiente festivo, pero cuando Claudia comienza a cantar "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing", todos se sienten realmente transportados, ahí no hay cabida para el dolor o los nazis, solamente para la paz y la esperanza.

Hark! the herald angels sing  
>Glory to the new-born King<br>Peace on earth and mercy mild  
>God and sinners reconciled<p>

Joyful, all ye nations, rise  
>Join the triumph of the skies<br>With the angelic host proclaim  
>Christ is born in Bethlehem<br>Hark! the herald angels sing  
>Glory to the new-born King<p>

De repente todos comienzan a cantarla en sus diferentes idiomas, las seis mujeres locas que comenzaron todo se abrazan fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ahora son de felicidad… después de todo lo habían logrado; Emile Lang está parado frente a ellas y no puede dejar de admirarlas… de todas las personas del staff médico, ellas son las más diferentes entre sí, una inglesa de abolengo, una ruda americana de Nueva York y otra muy dulce de Ohio, dos canadienses una del lado francés y otra de lado inglés, y por último una francesa judía que sobrevivió a la ocupación de los alemanes.

Pero de quien realmente no puede quitar la vista es de la hermosa franco-canadiense de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, ella ha sido un bálsamo de paz en los tiempos difíciles que están viviendo, pero eso es todo lo que ella podría ser; alguien con quien tratar de sobrevivir, al terminar la guerra, su relación con Kim también lo haría, con ese pensamiento es cuando levanta la vista para ver bajo que esta ella, así que se acerca lentamente con una sonrisa

- Joyeux Noel – Kim era una excelente maestra de francés para el medico inglés

- Joyeux Noel Dr. Lang

- Ya vio bajo que esta parada – ella levanta la vista para ver el muérdago sobre sus cabezas

- Es tradición

- Y como tal no puede romperse – responde antes de aceptar el dulce beso del médico

Sus amigas están ahí observando la escena que a los ojos de los demás es bastante inocente, solamente ellas saben lo que cumplir con esa tradición significa para Kim y Emile, en la cabeza de Lisa resuenan lo dicho por la pelinegra – "son tiempos raros y difíciles, si uno encuentra algo de paz en la otra persona por qué no tomarla" – y piensa que no está del todo equivocada, en cualquier momento podrían morir y por qué disfrutar algo de felicidad y sobre todo paz antes de lo inevitable – "me pregunto que diría Rick si se lo propusiera, pasar nuestros días juntos sin ninguna promesa de por medio"

- Esto tiene su nombre escrito por todas partes – esa voz, voltea ilusionada y frente a ella está él luciendo como siempre su cabello alborotado, sus ojos azules brillan y esa sonrisa

- Max – grita la joven francesa detrás de ella mientras corre para abrazar a su marido, lo cual hace que Vanessa voltee

- Por dios Ben, regresaste – pero es él quien corre para abrazarla tan fuerte que la levanta del suelo

Una vez más el escuadrón skull regresaba sin ninguna baja, triunfantes después de destruir los puntos señalados por Inteligencia.

- Así que esto es en lo que se entretienen mientras nosotros arriesgamos el pellejo en el aire – Ben bromea sin soltar a Vanessa

- Vamos, no pueden negar que todo luce genial – responde Claudia sonriendo – Roy se hubiera vuelto loco con esto

- Creo que hicieron algo realmente dulce por los chicos – Max está realmente sorprendido – feliz primera navidad esposa mía

- Feliz navidad amor

- Creo que tenemos algo más que hacer esta noche antes de comenzar a festejar realmente – Jean-Luc dice al acercarse al grupo junto con su esposa

- De que hablas Jean-Luc

Lo siguen hasta una pequeña oficina al lado de la cafetería, ahí sobre el escritorio en medio del lugar esta una hermosa menorah con sus siete velas listas para encenderse.

- Creo querida que tú debes hacernos los honores – le dice a la conmovida joven

- No debe hacer el hombre más grande de la familia, el líder… y ese eres tú papa

- No sé qué decir - responde él con un nudo en la garganta

- Yo puedo ayudarte

- Baruj Ata Adonai Eloheinu Melej haOlam she'Asá Nisim laAvoteinu, baIamim haHem baZman haZé – dice ella pausando las palabras lo suficiente para que el francés las repita después de ella mientras prenden cada una de las velas

Todos los presentes observan de manera solemne, la escena… lucen como un grupo de parejas enamoradas, aunque dos de ellos están destinados a la separación una vez que termine la guerra y otros dos no encuentran el valor para iniciar

- Eso fue hermoso cariño – pregunta Max cuando siente que han terminado con la hermosa ceremonia – pero que significa lo que acaban de rezar

- Bendito eres tu Adonai, Dios nuestro, Rey del universo, que hizo milagros a nuestros patriarcas, en aquellos días en este tiempo.

- Gracias por compartir esto con nosotros Miriya, fue realmente conmovedor

- Feliz Janucá a todos – es la única respuesta que la joven francesa

- Feliz Janucá – responden todos al mismo tiempo

Regresan todos a la cafetería, dispuestos a divertirse un poco, el ambiente es realmente festivo, a pesar de las heridas todos los jóvenes ahí están felices de estar vivos y de poder celebrar navidad a pesar de todo. A pesar de lo prometido a Lang, algunos de ellos han improvisado una pequeña pista de baile donde algunas personas bailan, Emile voltea a ver algo serio a Kim

- Yo estaba con ustedes, así que no puedes culparme, pero si bailar conmigo

- Ya hablaremos después

- Claro que si doctor

El resto de las parejas los acompañan, mientras varios jóvenes se acercan a una de las enfermeras más hermosas pero al mismo tiempo la más joven del grupo, Sammie, así que los únicos que están ahí de pie observándolos son Rick y Lisa.

- Me alegra mucho que hayan hecho esto, creo que todos los necesitábamos

- Lo se… como fue todo en el cielo

- Prefiero no hablar de eso Hayes, que me dices me concedes esta pieza

- Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías

Le ofrece su brazo para llevarla al centro del cuarto, donde la toma de su cintura para que ella pueda echar sus brazos al cuello, bailan al ritmo de música suave que está sonando, abrazados con la misma fuerza que cuando se besan antes de que él parta rumbo a la batalla, ella tiene su cabeza recargada en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del joven piloto, de repente él deja de moverse para bajar la vista y fijarla en los hermosos ojos verdes que lo observan de manera adorable, sin ni siquiera pensarlo levanta su rostro poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y ella sonríe, y sin importarles si tienen público o no, Rick simplemente la besa con dulzura.

"Me está besando… realmente estoy en sus brazos y él me está besando" – se dice a sí misma, mientras profundiza el beso y lo atrae más a ella hasta sentir sus senos chocar contra el fuerte pecho del chico

"Que es lo que hace que aunque no dejo de pensar en ella, no dejo de buscar pretextos para besarte" – su cabeza es un caos, pero al mismo tiempo se siente tan bien de estar compartiendo aliento

- Feliz Navidad – dice el al romper el beso

- Feliz Navidad piloto

- Gracias por todo Lisa

- La idea fue de las chicas yo solamente les ayude a llevarla a cabo

- No solamente por eso, sino por todo, por ser amiga y darme esperanza cuando estoy a punto de perderla

- Lo mismo digo, gracias por tu amistad

- Por cierto, vestida así ya no luces como Tontín sino como Blanca Nieves

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero jamás luzco como Tontín… tal vez algunas veces me comporto como Gruñón

- De vez en cuando, digo el 90% del tiempo… pero no ahora, no con esta luz y la decoración navideña

Ella sonríe mientras voltea a ver la decoración alrededor suyo para finalmente alzar la vista al techo para darse cuenta que no hay muérdago colgado, él comprende lo que está cruzando por la mente de la pelirroja, que la beso por seguir una tradición, que en algunas ocasiones ayuda bastante, pero ahora no necesito ese pretexto para hacer lo que realmente deseaba

- Jamás he necesitado muérdago para hacer esto y disfrutarlo de sobremanera – responde serio para volver a besar ahora con más pasión

Ella solamente le devuelve el beso con la misma pasión, deseando estar solos en su habitación del pequeño departamento que comparte con las chicas, sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, por primera vez en su vida se confiesa a si misma lo mucho que desea que Rick la haga suya.

"Sé que no me ama, a pesar de que yo si me estoy enamorando de él, sé que al final de la guerra volverá corriendo a ella y yo me quedaré con el corazón roto pensando en él, pero al menos tendré los recuerdos de esto, al menos tendremos Paris".


	7. Chapter 7 Mayo del 45

**Capítulo Siete – Mayo del 45**

- Se acabó… se han rendido – la joven del cabello pelirrojo corrió para abrazarlo fuertemente en el momento en que lo vio bajar de su caza – al fin firmaron su rendición, ganamos puedes creerlo ganamos

El piloto y la enfermera permanecen un largo tiempo abrazados llorando de felicidad por haber logrado por lo que han luchado tanto tiempo, cuanto tiempo llevan ahí de pie, ella con su cabella recargada sobre su amplio pecho mientras el acaricia con cariño su cabello no lo saben. Ese momento con ellos dos abrazados fuertemente sin que fuera romántico o sensual, es la culminación de todo lo vivido en los últimos meses, más específicamente desde las fiestas.

El comienzo del año comenzó como los últimos tres, enfrascados en batalla tras batalla, bombardeo tras bombardeo, ofensiva tras ofensiva… pero febrero del 45 fue cuando el rumbo de la guerra cambió drásticamente; él estaba en el aire ese día, pero ella recuerda perfectamente lo que sintió cuando escucho las noticias en el radio de la cafetería del hospital. En Yalta se reunían los líderes de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Rusia, firmaban un pacto para hacer un frente común contra la cada vez más débil amenaza del Tercer Reich; abrazó con fuerza a sus amigas, las valientes enfermeras que habían estado a su lado desde Marsella, algunas de ellas inclusive desde Italia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban llenas de esperanza sobre lo que fue el inicio del fin para los nazis.

Elizabeth Fiona Hayes sabía perfectamente que ese día comenzó su tan esperada victoria, cada día que pasaba podía sentir que los aliados caminaban rumbo a la paz en Europa – "todo va a estar bien, vamos a ganar esta guerra y todo estará bien… aunque probablemente en unos seis meses este en el pacífico curando heridos por el ejército nipón" – pensaba cuando escuchaba las esperanzadoras noticias de Europa, complementadas por las cada vez más desesperadas nuevas del frente en el pacífico.

Pero la joven pelirroja ya pensaría en ese puente cuando le tocará cruzarlo por el momento continuaba sirviendo para las fuerzas aliadas en Europa y permanecería ahí hasta que pudiera celebrar la victoria junto con las personas con las que había servido en el frente. Además había otra razón por la cual, a pesar de su sentido de responsabilidad, la ataba al viejo continente… Rick Hunter.

Si los vientos de cambio no solamente traían consigo una fuerte esperanza de que Europa volviera a ser lo que era antes de que Alemania le declarara la guerra al resto de la humanidad, su vida personal también era noche y día, en especial su relación con el piloto cabeza dura líder de los skulls.

Aun cuando el ritual de pelea / despedida entre Rick y Lisa es el mismo, hay una muy pero muy pequeña pero significativa diferencia… ahora están juntos en una relación algo extraña, aquellos apasionados besos ya no eran solamente en un hangar como una muestra de que a pesar de todo continúan siendo seres humanos con sentimientos y necesidades, no solamente un piloto y una enfermera, cumpliendo con su deber a pesar de todo.

Literalmente pasan juntos todos los minutos que tienen libres, han caminado por las calles de París tomados de la mano, platicado por horas en alguno de los puentes de la ciudad disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía y la vista que la ciudad ofrece, pero el cambio más importante es que al menos una vez por semana comparten la habitación de ella para hacer algo más que dormir y que ahora el escenario de como comparten aliento son las calles de la Ciudad Luz.

Para todos sus amigos ellos dos son una pareja enamorada, disfrutando cada día como si fuera el último, y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos quiere perder el tiempo para aclarar algo que ni siquiera ellos mismos pueden explicarse. Disfrutan mucho su cercanía, tanto como platicar sobre todo y nada, o inclusive pelear por que las cosas más insignificantes.

Rick es igual de bromista que Karl pero en algunos aspectos es diferente, cabeza dura y necio como una mula, pero valiente y osado como pocos; adora platicar con él y refutar sus argumentos para que al final el la callará con un beso en los labios. Lisa por su parte, tal vez no sea igual de hermosa que Minmei, pero su cerebro es algo fuera de lo común, inteligente, culta, divertida… en su forma de ser se notaba la influenza de Riber, aunque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, es autoritaria y gruñona.

Como comenzó esa nueva relación fue algo bizarro, bueno no podría ser de otra manera, todo el asunto es algo extraño… primero estaban en navidad besándose a la vista de todos sin la necesidad de muérdago, para pasar el primer día de año en la cama conociendo cada rincón de su cuerpo… aunque la mañana del 31 de diciembre no pintaba para que el final del día fuera así.

- Sabes que, ojala y la próxima vez te disparen en el trasero para ver si así aprendes a cuidarlo – dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la base del cráneo al chico del cabello negro

- Oye cuidado, acabo de regresar de volar medio Hamburgo, los malditos nazis nos dieron con todo con su fuego anti-aéreo, perdimos dos bombarderos y varios mientras de los escuadrones Victoria y Ohio, fui herido y así me cuidas, creo que la gente que te considera una buena enfermera está mal de su cabeza

- El staff médico y no pocos soldados saben que soy una excelente enfermera, pero personas como tú me sacan de mis casillas, como si no tuviéramos demasiado con los chicos que pelean en tierra, ustedes ases del cielo nos hacen la vida un poco más complicada al jugar a los héroes

- Crees que no ponemos en riesgo nuestra vida porqué estamos en el cielo, existen unas cositas llamadas morteros que nos pueden cortar las alas en un segundo, y créeme de ese tipo de accidentitos no te salvas, si logras saltar con tu paracaídas abajo te esperan los campos, si es que sobrevives al brinco.

- Se perfectamente lo que es un mortero, y creo que mejor que tu… por lo menos entiendo que tengo que protegerme de ellos y no volar lo más cerca para servir de carnada

- Si no lo hiciéramos, los enormes bombarderos que son los que realmente destruyen nuestros objetivos no podrían llegar a su destino – ella ha terminado de limpiar su herida y ahora la está vendando sin mucho cuidado que digamos – que tanto haces con mi brazo…

- Limpiar tu herida para evitar que te caiga una infección y tengamos que cortarlo

- Es solamente una herida superficial

- Claro, tan superficial que te desmayaste al bajar de tu avión por la pérdida de sangre

- Estoy bien

- Quieres dejarme hacer mi trabajo, creo que cuento con el entrenamiento y experiencia para decidir que tipo de tratamiento tengo que proveer para cada herida

- Exacto… yo cuento con el entrenamiento y experiencia suficientes para saber que es lo que tengo que hacer en el aire para cumplir con la misión que me ha sido encomendada

- Solamente te digo que tienes que cuidarlos más

Querrás decir cuidarte – respondió él entre dientes

- Eres un líder de escuadrón, tu seguridad paso a segundo término – al decirlo siente un nudo en su garganta – tu equipo es quien debe importarte, el no tener que escribir una de esas malditas cartas para la familia de alguno de tus pilotos

- Entonces por qué carajos me gritas sobre mi seguridad, si te importa un pepino lo que me pase

- No dije que no me importaras, solo que tienes que dejar un niño egoísta y seguir con tus ínfulas de guerrero mitológico, proteger a los chicos al alrededor tuyo y aventar tu gloría personal por la ventana

- Tu que sabes de arriesgarte, si solamente has estado en el borde la línea de fuego protegida por batallones y batallones de soldados que ponen su vida en las manos de su compañero de a lado – ahora grita más fuerte y la gente alrededor los voltea a ver, es normal que se estén gritando pero no de esa manera – tú solamente has visto las consecuencias de esta guerra, nunca has sentido el miedo de sentir las balas pasar cerca de tu cuerpo y ser un egoísta de la mierda por alegrarte que el herido fue alguien más.

- Realmente crees que he vivido un maldito cuento de hadas en los últimos cuatro años, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba… tengo más sangre en mis manos de lo que tu jamás tendrás, he tomado la mano de 178 soldados moribundos a los que tuve que mentir diciéndoles que todo estaría bien – ya está llorando, puede sentir las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, puede escuchar su voz quebrada por los sollozos – he preparado los cuerpos de no recuerdo cuantos chicos y enfermeras para enviarlos a casa, eso sin cortar que el hombre con quien iba a compartir mi vida murió en mis brazos… si eso realmente lo disfrute mucho, estar ahí bañada en su sangre mientras lo escuchaba despedirse de mi

- Lisa… yo – "que raro no dijo el amor de mi vida" – lo siento

- Sabes que, he terminado de curar tu herida ahora puedes irte al demonio

Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, una bala salía con más tranquilidad del cañon que ella de la sala de emergencia donde lo había atendido.

- Maldito insensible, egoísta… eso me saco yo por tratar de cuidar a alguien como él – murmura entre dientes, realmente molesta - Como puedo estar enamorada de alguien como él

- Lisa – una joven de hermosos ojos verdes y piel oscura le llama

- solamente piensa en sí mismo y la leyenda que está forjando en los aires – continua su camino sin prestar atención

- Lisa Hayes – ahora su amiga camina a su lado

- Pero solamente a mi se me ocurre enamorarme otra vez de un soldado, que no aprendí mi lección con Karl

- Elizabeth Fiona Hayes – el grito la hace voltear

- Oye no hay necesidad de gritar, estoy aquí

- Es la tercera vez que te hablo y tu ni en cuenta, que tanto vas vociferando

- Nada importante

- Te volvió a sacar de quicio – responde la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No

- Vamos, no conozco a otra persona que pueda causar esa reacción en la casi siempre ecuánime Lisa Hayes, que te hizo esta vez

- Discutimos, eso fue todo… ya no se que más puedo hacer para que entienda que debe cuidarse y cuidar a su batallón

- Creo que el mejor argumento que puedes darle es que lo amas

- Por favor, yo amar al yanqui por excelencia

- Si… lo acabas de decir, que no sabes como puedes estar enamorada de alguien como él

- Lo dije en voz alta

- Si

- Demasiado alto

- Digamos que todo el pasillo desde la sala de emergencias hasta aquí, escucho el dialogo que sostenías contigo misma

- No creo que mis sentimientos por él hagan una diferencia – responde después de suspirar fuertemente – Rick continua enamorado de la boba

- La boba esta en América, lejos de aquí y además termino con él; dudo que continúe amándola como dice, más bien se ha aferrado a algo, como todos lo hemos hecho para no perder la cabeza

- Claudia, tu bien sabes que soy muy buena que digamos expresando mis sentimientos, llámalo vena inglesa o el haber sido educada por dos de las personas más frías de este mundo

- No pierdes nada, si vas y se lo dices, pero puedes ganar mucho

- Puedo perder su amistad

- El te quiere demasiado para dejar que eso suceda, inclusive podría decirte que comparten el mismo sentimiento pero ambos tienen esos miedos tontos

- Creo que es mejor regresar al trabajo, aún hay bastantes heridos de la última batalla… hablamos sobre esto más tarde con una tacita de café

- Me gusta tu idea, vamos a las trincheras nuevamente

Rick había permanecido sentado tratando de entender lo que había sucedido, Lisa realmente estaba furiosa como nunca la había visto antes

"Eso te pasa por animal, por no pensar antes de abrir la bocota" – pensó al fin mientras se ponía de pie para ir rumbo a la salida, ahí fue donde la escucho decir entre dientes realmente enojada

- Como puedo estar enamorada de alguien como él

"Mierda, Hayes está enamorada de mi" – aprovecho que la pelirroja está realmente entretenida con su mejor amiga, para regresar sobre sus paso – "claro que lo está, esos besos… esos magníficos besos en el hangar, hace una semana durante la celebración de navidad"

Sale por la entrada de servicio en la parte de atrás del hospital, para comenzar a recorrer las calles de la ciudad pensando en las dos mujeres de su vida – "necesito una dosis de Max en este momento" – se enfila a la casa de los Poulain, sabe perfectamente que puede entrar a sus mejor amigo ahí.

- Haber, que fue lo que sucedió, cuéntamelo paso a paso

- Lisa y yo volvimos a discutir

- Discutir o enfrascarse en una pelea digna del campeón mundial de pesos pesados en la categoría de necedad

- Ella comenzó, con sus sermones sobre mi forma de volar y el cómo dirijo mi escuadrón… digo que sabe ella sobre lo que es volar en medio de un fuego anti-aéreo

- Creo que ha visto la consecuencias de que los errores, y en lo personal amigo creo que podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso

- Vas a ponerte de su parte… vamos tu también eres un piloto y lo que se tiene que hacer en el cielo para cumplir con nuestros objetivos

- Soy un piloto, y así como estoy en cierta parte de acuerdo con ella, también creo que tu estas en lo correcto, pero tienes que comprenderla, Lisa realmente se preocupa por ti, digo si no te has dado cuenta es que más despistado de lo que todos creemos que eres

- Que ella está enamorada de mi

- Exacto

- Eso es realmente lo que me tiene así hermano, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pero salí tras ella para disculparme, aquel pasillo era un caos, pero pude escucharla cuando dijo entre dientes "como puedo estar enamorada de alguien como él"

- Lo ves de la boca del caballo

- Realmente crees que me ama

- De eso estamos seguros desde hace meses

- ¿Seguros?

- Miriya, Claudia, Ben, Vanessa, las conejitas, inclusive los Poulain… todos nosotros lo sabemos aunque ella nunca nos ha dicho nada, tu estás demasiado cerca para darte cuenta, pero como te ve, su mirada se ilumina cuando te observa

El chico de cabello oscuro guarda silencio, mientras que recuerda cientos de momentos con ella, el cómo su risa es casi musical y los diferentes brillos en sus ojos, cuando está feliz, triste, nostálgica o preocupada, tiene una mirada especial para cada emoción, pero todas ellas son hermosas, como lo es ella misma.

- Ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares es – continua su amigo, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad – que sientes tu por ella

- No lo sé, en verdad no tengo ni idea, todavía pienso en Minmei, no todo el tiempo pero en algunas ocasiones la recuerdo, pero cuando estoy con Lisa… cuando me besa o inclusive cuando peleamos, adoro estar con ella, pero eso podría ser solamente cariño filial

- Tal vez, pero no crees que valdría la pena averiguarlo

- Creo que tienes razón, aunque odiaría perder su amistad si es que no funcionamos como pareja

- Hermano, todos los días nos arriesgamos; te daré el mismo consejo que tú me diste hace algunos meses… no sabes cuándo será tu último día en este planeta, has que cuente

- Cuando te volviste tan inteligente

- El día que nací

"Una tacita de café con un delicioso bizcocho, un buen libro y a la cama" – Lisa está sola en el departamento, Vanessa y Claudia tenía el turno de la noche, así que ella podía andar por ahí en su batita color rosa, recién salida de la ducha, canturreando las canciones que suenan en el radio… eso adora de la radio de las fuerzas unidas. La música de diferentes países, canciones en francés, español e inglés, todas ellas divertidas y llenas de vida.

Aún está algo triste por lo sucedido con Rick pero tampoco podía basar toda su vida en el hecho de el piloto al final se enamorará de ella o no, todavía podía disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida como una taza de café y un bizcocho.

"Vamos Lisa, pronto esta tonta guerra llegará a su fin y tu podrás re-iniciar tu vida lejos de esta locura, este Hunter o no a tu lado" – alguien tocando a su puerta la saca de sus pensamientos, así que se acerca para ver quien es a estas horas de la noche, acomoda bien su bata y aprieta el nudo para asegurarse que no muestre más de lo que una niña bien debe mostrar.

- Bien que es tan urgente como para interrumpir a una enfermera a estas horas

- No te agrada estar enamorada de alguien como yo

- Rick

La única respuesta que recibe del joven es un apasionado beso, mientras la abraza fuertemente por la cintura con su brazo sano, ella siente que sus piernas ya no la sostienen por lo que se sostiene de sus amplios hombros, temerosa de caer al suelo.

- Yo… no es que

- Usualmente eres más elocuente Hayes, acaso te pongo nerviosa

- Desde el primer día que te vi

- Yo no puedo prometer nada aún

- Lo sé, pero yo no estoy pidiendo nada Rick

- Necesitamos darle tiempo a esto, a nosotros y ver qué sucede

- Está bien, no es la declaración más romántica del mundo pero creo que tenemos que ser prácticos

Esta vez fue ella quien inicio el beso, primero con timidez para hacerlo más profundo cuando él le acarició la espalda hasta llegar a su pequeño trasero, ella sintió un deseo que jamás pensó podría sentir.

- Te deseo tanto, por favor Lisa no me digas que no – dijo Rick con la voz más ronca – déjame hacerlo

Ella no supo que palabras escoger, se moría de vergüenza de responder simple y llanamente que ella lo deseaba dentro de si misma, siendo uno solo, así que lo único que hizo fue separarse un poco de él para deshacer el nudo de su bata y mostrarle su desnudes tímidamente.

- Eres perfecta lo sabías – respondió admirando su bien formado cuerpo, para inmediatamente quitarse la camisa

- Tu no estas mal aviador – dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras se acercaba para besar sus labios y acariciar su abdomen.

- Estas segura de esto, no hay vuelta atrás

- Jamás estuve más segura de algo en mi vida

Rick tomo a la joven enfermera de la mano para llevarla a su habitación, ella iba embelesada observando su amplia espalda y lo hasta cierto punto simpático que luce con su cabestrillo, ella se sentó en su cama sonriendo y él permaneció de pie para poder deshacerse del resto de su ropa, ambos se observan con atención grabando en su memoria cada uno de sus movimientos, Lisa había querido ayudarle pero él respondió que estaba herido pero que no era un inútil, aún ahí no podían dejar de pelearse.

Él se posiciono sobre ella, lo que hizo que instintivamente Lisa abriera sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, esa primera noche hicieron el amor en silencio, conociendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos, el brazo herido de Rick era un reto pero uno que supieron superar siendo delicados el uno con otro. Para ambos era como la primera vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no estaban con alguien, solamente habían dormido con alguien más en sus vidas, Karl y Minmei, pero ahora todo es tan diferente.

El la penetró con cuidado, ella sintió algo de dolor al principio, para después comenzar a sentir oleadas de placer, Rick era un amante apasionado pero tierno, no dejaba de besarla; los labios del joven piloto recorrían su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos, todo el cuerpo de Lisa estaba ahí a su disposición para que él hiciera con él lo que le placiera. La enfermera mandona a la que todos le temían no estaba ahí, la mujer a la que le está haciendo el amor es otra, dispuesta, sensual y adorable. Su primer clímax y los que siguieron fueron totalmente sincronizados, como cada movimiento de ellos.

Cuando al fin sus fuerzas no dieron para más, aunque su deseo era aún fuerte, durmieron juntos sin separarse un centímetro, con la cabeza de ella recargada en su pecho, arrullada por los latidos de su corazón, con los fuertes brazos del joven alrededor de su cuerpo.

Te amo Rick Hunter – dijo en voz baja, una vez que sintió que él ya se había dormido – como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien

Su relación cambio y comenzaron a estar juntos en todo momento, caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano o abrazados, ambos con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado en sus rostros, sin tomarse ni siquiera la molesta de decirles algo a sus amigos, simple y sencillamente un día aparecieron tomados de la mano en el hospital donde él se despidió de ella con un dulce beso.

La vida era buena, a pesar de continuar luchando una guerra, sus amigos y el hombre del que está enamorada lograban permanecer a salvo a pesar de poner su vida en riesgo, y ahora está disfrutando la culminación de todos sus esfuerzos, el ejército nazi había firmado el acta de rendición.

En cuanto escucho la noticia en la radio, le importo un bledo y salió corriendo a la pista de Orly, sabía que Rick estaba a punto de ella y Lisa necesitaba estar ahí para ser ella la que le diera las buenas noticias. No tiene que esperar más que unos veinte minutos, cuando ve su caza enfilarse para aterrizar, volvió a correr hasta quedar justo al lado de donde el apago el motor de su avión, y cuando apenas puso sus pies en el suelo, lo primero que vio el rostro ella con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos realmente adorables, camino rumbo a ella mientras se perdía en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Se acabó… se han rendido – la joven del cabello pelirrojo corrió para abrazarlo fuertemente en el momento en que lo vio bajar de su caza – al fin firmaron su rendición, ganamos puedes creerlo ganamos

El permanece en silencio abrazándola fuertemente mientras la deja llorar, ahí es cuando se da cuenta que el también llora de felicidad.

- Vamos no dices nada – pregunta al fin ella con emoción

- Te quiero – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo para de inmediato besarse con dulzura

Al fin habían alcanzado su meta, al fin Europa estaría en paz. Ambos habían perdido a gente que querían… ella a su primer amor, él al hombre que más había admirado en su vida. Pero ahora tenían la oportunidad de comenzar su vida, una que seguramente compartirían.


	8. Chapter 8 Ella

**Capítulo Ocho – Ella **

La palabra verano tomo un nuevo significado en el momento en que bajo del avión, el bochornoso clima de India, caluroso y húmedo, le dio la bienvenida de golpe, acompañado de un suave olor a especias, definitivamente nada que ver con los veranos vividos durante los últimos años.

Si había un mundo de diferencia entre Paris, el lugar donde había vivido en el último año, y Nueva Deli, donde se reunirá con su nuevo escuadrón para partir rumbo a su destino final… Okinawa, ahí volvería a enfrentarse al horror de intentar hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir una guerra mientras cumple con su deber.

Había escapado como la primera vez, en contra de todos sus seres queridos que no se cansaron en decirle que había perdido la cabeza, que ya había cumplido con su deber, que se había ganado el derecho a vivir su vida en paz… la gran diferencia es que ahora no hay nadie ningún ser querido a su lado cuando llego a su destino.

Cuantas veces soñó con visitar la exótica India, llena de magia e historia, rica en cultura y gastronomía, pero en sus sueños estaba alguien a su lado, primero aquel que sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lloraba con desesperación, suplicándole que no la dejara sola en medio del caos de la guerra… el segundo la abandono en medio de una pista de baile en lo que pensó que sería la noche más mágica de su vida, toda la pandilla skull y las locas enfermeras que sacaron una celebración de navidad de la nada estaban ahí para celebrar la libertad lograda con el sacrificio de jóvenes valientes.

Esa sería su noche, cuando Rick al fin nombrará su relación y pudieran planear su brillante futuro juntos, pero los cuentos de hadas, son solamente eso cuentos, ese día maduro definitivamente; es una enfermera de guerra y en el pacífico esta no había terminado.

Su sueño duro dos semanas… solamente dos malditas semanas perfectas dignas de un cuento de hadas, en las que pudo disfrutar de París sin el miedo de que le cayera una bomba sobre la cabeza mientras tomaba un café cerca del Sena, dos semanas en las que se volvió adicta al cuerpo de él, a sus besos y caricias, a su cerebro, pero sobre todo a su humanidad, sin la angustia de que él tendría que salir a bombardear algún destino poblado por enemigos, sin saber si regresaría o no a su lado.

Ahora está en un camión acompañada por nuevos reclutas todos ellos con el miedo dibujado en sus facciones, únicamente el hombre a su lado y ella misma muestran la seguridad que sólo un sobreviviente podría tener. Emile Lang y Lisa Hayes van sentados en silencio cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, en las razones por las cuales habían tomado la decisión de ofrecerse como voluntarios para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, pero al final, nazis o japoneses, todo era lo mismo.

Lisa va absorta observando por la ventana, el sol la deslumbra pero alcanza a ver el follaje a la orilla del camino – "sin duda es un país hermoso, tengo que regresar cuando todo esto acabe… si es que sobrevivo" – piensa mientras intenta distraer a su mente, no quiere volver a recordarlo, pero el cómo los rayos de sol entran por la ventana, le recuerdan el último día que compartió con él como ese ente raro que habían sido durante casi seis meses.

Los altos mandos de las fuerzas unidas habían tomado la decisión de celebrar su victoria por todo lo alto, el gran baile se llevaría a cabo dos semanas después de que el ejército nazi se diera por vencido, todos sus conocidos, ella incluida, habían tomado la noticia con bastante alegría, merecían divertirse… bailar y tomar una copa, disfrutar la libertad y sobre todo la amistad y el amor que habían forjado en tan adverso panorama.

Después de que ella corrió como desesperada para darle la maravillosa noticia del fin de la guerra en Europa, el cuento de hadas comenzó… todos los días dormían juntos, bueno más bien compartían la misma cama, pues lo último que hacían era dormir, pasaban gran parte de la noche haciendo el amor para terminar rendidos en los brazos del otro, planeando un futuro juntos, disfrutando el ciento de posibilidades que esta nueva realidad les traía… regresar a sus respectivos países, quedarse a vivir en Paris, recorrer la recién liberada Europa… o inclusive realizar cada uno de esos planes, juntos.

Al menos eso no le pudo quitar, los recuerdos de los hermosos, aunque breves, momentos que vivieron juntos. Así que se da por vencida y cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de ese último y perfecto día que vivió a su lado.

El sol entraba por la ventana de mi habitación del pequeño departamento que hasta hace tres días compartía con Claudia y el trio, y pensé que esa era la mejor manera de despertar, y que moriría por continuar despertando de esa manera todos los días de mi vida… en los brazos de un desnudo Rick, arrullada por los latidos de su corazón, mientras los rayos del sol calentaban nuestros cuerpos.

No quise levantarme, pero si deseaba despertarlo para que volviera a hacerme el amor como la noche anterior, así que simplemente lo bese suavemente en la base de su cuello, a lo que como siempre el reacciono casi de inmediato.

- No comiences nada que no estés dispuesta a terminar – dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero acariciando mi espalda lentamente

- Tal pareciera que no me conoces… bien sabes que jamás dejo nada a medias

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti – me abrazo para rodarnos y quedar encima de mí

- Dime que otras cosas te gustan de mi – pregunte emocionada y ahora a la distancia bastante cursi

- Bueno, me gusta tu cabello – lo acaricio suavemente – tus hombros – los beso – tu cuello – deslizo su lengua por el para morder mi lóbulo derecho – tus oídos, pero lo que realmente adoro de ti – fijo su mirada en mi – son esos hermosos ojos verdes tuyos y como reflejan cada uno de tus estados de ánimo – yo solamente sonríe mientras lo veía con adoración – como ahora, es deseo combinado con cariño

- Bueno… odio tu cabello – sonrió y yo solté una risita idiota – bueno más bien que no logras dominarlo, me gusta tu espalda – la acaricie como él había hecho con la mía – pero me encanta tu trasero

- Y yo queriendo ser un caballero no mencionando mi obsesión por tus senos y tu redondo traserito – nuevamente reí – pero está bien sé que mi cuerpo despierta bajas pasiones continua

- Tus fuertes brazos y lo protegida que me hacen sentir, pero sobre todos tus ojos, podría ahogarme en ellos – delinee sus cejas con mis dedos – sabes creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Rick Hunter

- Podría decir lo mismo Lisa Hayes

Me hizo el amor tan dulcemente como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, primero estuvimos besándonos con pasión por lun largo rato, acariciando nuestros cuerpos, cuando me penetró lo supe… en verdad estaba enamorada de él desde hacía ya varios meses, Karl fue mi primer amor; Rick definitivamente era el amor de mi vida.

Estuvimos gran parte de la mañana haciendo el amor, ninguno de los dos deseaba levantarse de esa cama, pero él tenía que ir a sus barracas para poder arreglarse, su traje de gala todavía estaba en la base; y yo deseaba que mi vestido fuera una sorpresa.

- Creo que tenemos que levantarnos

- No, estoy bastante cómodo y me reusó a separarme de ti

- Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos para el baile de hoy por la noche

No hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme de levantarme de esta cama

- Ni siquiera ver como es el famoso vestido que he estado ocultándote por días

- Si me dices como es no habrá necesidad de asistir a esa tonta fiesta

- Realmente deseo ir a esa tonta fiesta, la merecemos después de tanto que hemos vivido, deseo que todos volteen a vernos y se mueran de celos cuando me vean entrar tan hermosa escoltada por mi héroe de guerra

- Vamos tu vida no depende de que vayas a ese baile

- El vestido me costó casi dos meses de paga, así que tengo que presumirlo en publico

- Pero podríamos aprovechar que las chicas estarán fuera para realizar actividades más divertidas nosotros dos solitos

- Las cuales hacemos todos los días

- Si pero siempre me sacas a patadas durante la madrugada para que tus amigas no me vean en la mañana

- Digamos que a pesar de que ellas son niñas grandes y hacen lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas, nos gusta respetarnos mutuamente – suspira mientras lo abraza por el cuello – además no luces muy guapo que digamos por la mañana

- Pues tu tampoco eres Verónica Lake cuando despiertas, te ves algo fuera de foco

- Ambos sabemos que esa es una mentira y que piensas que soy más hermosa que ella

- Vamos como es el vestido – la chica sacude levemente su cabeza en negativa con una sonrisa – al menos dime el color

- Verde – responde suavemente antes de besarlo dulcemente

Quedamos en vernos para comer algo antes del baile, ir a nuestro café favorito cerca de Notre Dame, Rick solamente iría a recoger su uniforme de gala y yo por mi vestido a la pequeña casa de modas que las chicas y yo habíamos descubierto unos meses atrás. Cuando llegue corriendo con la caja del vestido bajo el brazo y los zapatos y demás accesorios en una enorme bolsa, él ya estaba ahí sentada observando el paisaje como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, jugaba con la cucharada del café frente a él, junto a la humeante taza se encontraba un periódico, en la primera plana con enormes letras, se podía leer que las batallas en el pacífico se habían encrudecido y que nuestros amigos japoneses estaban muy lejos de darse por vencidos.

Me acerque en silencio, y como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo en ese momento el volteo a la puerta para verme, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro pero pude ver un brillo triste en sus ojos, se acercó a mi para tomar la caja y la bolsa, mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios. Me escolto hasta nuestra mesa y después de dejar los paquetes en una silla vacía, acercó mi silla a la mesa como el perfecto caballero que es.

- Me tenías preocupado

- Disculpa, ajuste de último momento… está todo bien

- Si, solamente que las noticias del pacífico no son nada alentadoras

- Crees que exista la posibilidad de que seamos llamados para servir en el frente

- Siempre quise conocer China – bromeo el joven del cabello oscuro pero sus ojos continuaban tristes

- Vamos Rick, esto es serio… ambos sabemos que hacen falta pilotos y ayuda médica

- Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, por el momento quiero disfrutar de la ciudad y de ese maravilloso baile que están preparando nuestros líderes

- Vaya con el Sr. Hunter, al fin está entusiasmado con el festejo

- La verdad no, pero no he bailado contigo desde nuestra improvisada celebración de navidad y eres muy buena bailarina

- Tuve una gran pareja

- Me halagas

Pasamos el resto de la tarde disfrutando de nuestra compañía, caminamos al departamento platicando de todo y nada, cuando llegamos Claudia y las chicas ya estaban ahí preparándose para el baile, un nervioso Ben sentado en la sala sonrió aliviado cuando nos vio cruzar la puerta.

- Gracias a Dios que has llegado, estas chicas se han vuelto locas

- Benjamin Dixon ya te escuche

- Todas menos tu cariño – respondió el regordete chico, para completar en voz baja – Vanessa es la peor de todas, nada más la aguanto por qué la amo

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo

- No… amigo toma asiento a mi lado por unos minutos mientras Lisa se une al grupo de las locas

- Vamos Ben, están algo nerviosas por qué es el primer baile formal y más que nada normal que tendremos, estamos emocionadas

- Te reto amiga a que entres ahí y no seas contagiada por su "emoción"

- Te apuesto una cena en el café de los Poulain de que me mantendré al margen de la locura y estaré lista en media hora – dije para terminar la frase dándole un beso suave a Rick en los labios

Ahora no puedo evitar una sonrisa, pues la verdad es que tarde casi dos horas en arreglarme, y si fue contagiada por la locura de sus amigas, chocaban unas contras las otras mientras corrían por los pasillos del pequeño departamento, Rick y Ben sentadas en el sillón sonriendo sarcásticamente, mientras platicaban de los miles de planes que ambos tenían ahora que la guerra había terminado para ellos. Ben y Vanessa deseaban casarse en California para que la familia de ambos pudiera asistir a la boda, pero definitivamente deseaban vivir en París, donde se conocieron y enamoraron, tal vez poner una pequeña escuela de inglés cerca del café de los Poulain, así no alejarse de sus mejores amigos Max y Miriya.

No pude escuchar los planes de Rick pues en ese momento salimos de nuestro escondite y por la cara de ambos pudimos darnos cuenta que estaban más que satisfechos con los resultados.

Vanessa utilizó un vestido de satín color marfil que la hacía lucir etérea, Claudia hizo milagros con su corto cabello y lucía mucho más sofisticada y hermosa que nunca.

- Creo amigo que tienes que cerrar la boca – bromeó Rick

Eso hizo que Ben reaccionará y se levantará del sillón para ofrecerle su brazo, el que ella tomo con una gran sonrisa… en verdad sé que esos dos serán muy felices, pues se complementan de una manera maravillosa.

El vestido de Sammy era color rosa, alegre y juvenil como ella, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta simple, con unos pequeños mechones sueltos. A su lado iba Kim, en verdad luciendo hermosa como siempre con un vestido azul oscuro, con los ojos más tristes que jamás había visto en ella. De todas es la que más me preocupa, aunque ella no se cansa de decir que no sentía nada por él; todas sabemos lo enamorada que esta de Emile Lang y lo que ese baile significaba en su relación con él.

Claudia iba de su acostumbrado negro y blanco, con el anillo de compromiso colgado de una cadena de oro. De todas ellas, es a la que más voy a extrañar, no sé cómo voy a poder enfrentar lo que me espera una vez que llegue al frente sin que ella este a mi lado.

Yo salí al final, utilizando un vestido de satín verde esmeralda, de cuello halter y escote en V pero con la espalda descubierta, creo que es el vestido más sensual que he utilizado en mi vida, mi cabello suelto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin utilizar el collar, realmente quería verme hermosa para él y su mirada cargada de deseo me hizo darme cuenta que mi misión había sido cumplida

- Es mejor que cierres la boca piloto – le dije recordando la manera en que él había bromeado con la reacción de Ben

- Como hacerlo si luces como luces…

- Pues tu no luces nada mal piloto – utilizaba su traje de gala, adornado por las medallas que había recibido desde que llego de América, su cabello por supuesto no iba peinado de ninguna manera – en verdad luces muy guapo Rick

- Realmente quieres ir al baile

- Tu qué crees

- Tal vez pueda convencerte de quedarnos aquí – me tomo por la cintura y me beso apasionadamente mientras comenzó a acariciar mi espalda desnuda – ahora que dices, quieres ir a bailar

- Una canción y regresamos a casa – dije para volver a besarlo… ojala y le hubiera hecho caso

En realidad jamás pensé que la base aérea de Orly podría lucir como lo hizo esa noche, improvisaron en las pistas de aterrizajes un gran salón con un escenario frente a los hangares… habían colgado banderas de los diferentes países que formaron el frente aliado, las luces de la pista encendidas y unas cuantas mesas en las orillas. Pero lo que le daba un toque mágico a la noche era la luna llena y el cielo estrellado, en verdad cuando llegamos a encontrarnos con nuestros amigos yo me sentía una princesa de cuento de hadas del brazo de su muy atractivo príncipe azul.

- Rick, Lisa estamos por acá – la voz inconfundible de Max – wow Lisa, luces hermosa

- Oye – Miriya lucía un vestido de maternidad color azul – pero si luces muy linda amiga

- No tanto como tú, ese tono de azul te sienta

- Es un símbolo de la fraternidad que espero que ahora se viva en Europa

- Como siempre amiga, eres una poetisa

- Tal vez, pero tu luces como una ninfa – me alejo un poco de la mesa para completar en voz baja – seguro que hoy antes de que termine la noche te lo propone

- Mir, ni siquiera somos pareja – suspire y le sonreí – no sé qué somos, pero no me importa, me hace sentir viva y en paz como jamás pensé estarlo

- Que tanto cuchichean – Claudia lucía su mejor sonrisa

- Le decía a Lisa que hoy seguro es la noche

- Amiga luces tan hermosa, que cuando vea que todos los soldados se forman para bailar contigo, hará algo definitivo para que nadie más este contigo

- Ya están grandecitas para creer en cuentos de hadas

- No sientes la magia en la aire – Vanessa sonreía

- Vamos… ya no tiene el miedo de morir en batalla y no tiene a nadie esperándolo en casa – al decir esto la voz de Kim se quebró un poco y supe perfectamente por qué – no desde que la boba termino con él

- Podemos robarles a nuestras parejas, deseamos bailar un poco antes de que termine la noche – Ben nos interrumpió, ofreciéndole caballerosamente la mano a su prometida

- Que dices esposa mía, te animas aunque sea una sola pieza

- Ni aunque estuviera a punto de dar a luz me perdería la oportunidad de bailar un contigo

- Lisa – voltee a verlo y en realidad lucía tan apuesto, me ofrecía su mano, la cual tome sin pensarlo

Estuvimos bailando por minutos o por horas, no lo sé… el tiempo siempre ha sido tan relativo cuando estoy a su lado, todo el tiempo y no importando el ritmo que la banda estuviera tocando, mi cabeza recargada en su hombro y el abrazándome fuertemente, acariciando mi espalda con uno de sus pulgares justo donde comenzaba la tela.

- Podría estar así contigo por el resto de mi vida – dije sin pensar

- Y por qué no hacerlo

- De que hablas – levante mi vista para verlo, él me sonreía

- Que podríamos hacerlo…

See the pyramids around the Nile  
>Watch the sun rise<br>From the tropic isle  
>Just remember Darling<br>All the while  
>You belong to me<p>

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y todas mis ilusiones se fueron por el retrete… pero hizo algo que alargo mi agonía durante la duración de una canción

- Permanecer así por el resto de nuestras vidas

- Bailando bajo la luna

- Tal vez, pero más bien me refería a estar juntos

Solamente lo bese como respuesta, realmente pensé que lo que había dicho Miriya, que esa noche era la noche en la cual al fin se animaría a darle una definición a nuestra relación… al fin Rick Hunter me daría la razón para olvidarme de Lord y Lady Hayes, de mi primer amor Karl Riber, de la guerra, de todo. Lo hubiera seguido al final del mundo.

And I'll be so alone without you  
>Maybe you'll be lonesome too<p>

Cortamos el beso para abrazarnos fuertemente, en solamente unos minutos construí 1001 castillos de arena en mi mente, la boda de blanco, los hijos, el perro, la vida hermosa al lado del hombre de mi vida… pero las tres líneas finales de una estúpida canción romántica asesinaron mi sueño.

Just remember till  
>You're home again<br>You belong to me

- Minmei – lo dijo tan bajo, como si fuera una oración, que me costo escucharlo

Levante la vista para verlo, buscando la mirada que me había dirigido unos minutos antes, pero el tenía sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en el escenario, así que me volví para ver lo que lo tenía absorto y ahí sobre el escenario estaba la mujercita perfecta, la había imaginado totalmente diferente, pero en verdad es hermosa, pequeña pero con un cuerpo voluptuoso, su rostro la perfecta combinación de sus padres, su voz sexy y dulce al mismo tiempo, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y su rostro mostraba una confusión enorme.

Me soltó sin darme explicaciones, para caminar rumbo a ella muy despacio como si no quisiera despertar en caso de que estuviera soñando… yo por mi parte no pude moverme así que solamente estuve de pie observando como mi ejército nazi personal ganaba la batalla decisiva de mi vida, el hombre con quien yo soñaba compartir mi vida iba a encontrarse con la chica que jamás dejo de amar.

Minmei por su parte en cuanto lo vio grito su nombre, o al menos eso creo estaba tan concentrada en la escena que no escuchaba o veía nada más a mi alrededor, ella bajo corriendo del escenario para abrazarlo del cuello, literalmente se colgó de él, así que Rick la tomo por la cintura cargarla apropiadamente, los pequeños pies de Minmei se movían como un péndulo. No logre distinguir quien de los dos inicio el beso, pero ahí estaban besándose con ternura pero al mismo tiempo con pasión, como si no hubiera mañana.

Ahí de nueva cuenta el tiempo fue relativo, al igual que cuando me beso como una promesa de un futuro juntos como una pareja, ahora podía literalmente escuchar mi corazón romperse. Seguramente debí haber lucido tan patética, ahí de pie luciendo como estrella de cine observando como el la besaba a ella, a la mujer que jamás salió de su corazón, pude sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, pero no podía moverme, tenía tantas ganas de salir huyendo, correr hasta que mis pies sangrarán todo el camino a Inglaterra, esconderme en mi habitación dentro del castillo familiar, y no salir hasta que fuera a casarme con el primer Lord insulso que me propusiera, mandar al demonio a los Karls y Ricks del mundo, olvidarme que en algún lugar del mundo Minmei tenía la vida que me correspondía con el hombre que yo amaba.

Al final rompieron el beso, y él la bajo con cuidado hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, la miraba con adoración mientras sostenía el rostro de porcelana de ella entre sus masculinas manos, ambos sonrieron y en sus ojos pude ver las mismas promesas y sueños que yo había tenido unos minutos antes. Ahí fue cuando él reacciono y volteo hacia donde yo seguía de pie, nuestros ojos se encontraron y odie lo que vi reflejados en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amo… una disculpa sin palabras, esa fue mi señal para salir corriendo.

- Lisa, amiga que sucede – pude escuchar la voz de Claudia a la lejanía, pero no pude detenerme, necesitaba salir de ahí

Corrí hasta llegar al hospital, llevaba los zapatos en la mano, me los había quitado para poder continuar corriendo no supe bien cuando y como, sabía perfectamente que él no me había seguido, por que hacerlo cuando todos sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, seamos sinceros yo no soy Cenicienta y él no es el príncipe encantado… llegue sofocada con el vestido manchado de lodo en la parte de abajo y derrotada me senté en las escaleras del vestíbulo, abrace mis piernas para ocultar mi rostro mientras lloraba.

- Señorita Hayes está usted bien – levante mi rostro asustada, supuse que todos estarían celebrando, pero ahí frente a mi estaba Emile Lang

- Estoy bien Dr. Lang, siento haber venido a interrumpirlo

- No estoy haciendo nada importante, algo de papeleo antes de irme

- Regresa a casa

- No… parto rumbo al pacífico el día de mañana

- Es muy tarde para ofrecerme – pregunte sin pensarlo

- Probablemente no, pero realmente quieres ir al frente para escapar de lo que ahora te está sucediendo

- No es la mejor razón para hacerlo, pero soy la mejor enfermera que sirvió para los aliados en Europa, puedo continuar siéndolo en Asia

- Estas segura Lisa

- La mejor manera de huir es acompañado por alguien que sabe lo que estás pasando

- No puedo dejar a mi familia, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Kim

- A qué hora tengo que estar en Orly

- A las 6 am, empaca ligero… es Verano en India

Tome mis zapatos y me dirigí a mi pequeño departamento lo más despacio que pude, pues deseaba despedirme de la manera correcta de Paris. Me enamore de la ciudad desde el primer momento en que entre a ella marchando con el resto de los aliados, por sus calles camine en todos los estados de ánimo que uno podría imaginarse, en ellas pude conocer lo que una verdadera amistad es al lado de Claudia, Miriya y el trío, lo que el amor puede lograr cuando el hombre que es dueño de tu corazón te sonríe y te toma de la mano.

Al fin llegue a mi edificio y entre, como lo sospeche ahí frente a mi estaba Claudia Grant, su rostro lucía triste y preocupado…

- Donde habías estado, ya estaba realmente desesperada al no saber nada de ti

- Solo quise alejarme de ellos – mis pies estaban realmente asquerosos y la parte baja del vestido sucio y maltratado – así que salí a caminar por la ciudad

- Quieres hablar de ello

- No en realidad, además no tengo tiempo

- De que hablas

- Tengo que hacer mis maletas

- Vas a salir huyendo a Londres, vamos amiga pensé que eras más valiente

- No voy a regresar a casa, me voy como voluntaria al pacífico

- Estas totalmente loca, acabas de sobrevivir una guerra y ahora sales corriendo en busca de otra… jamás pensé que fueras suicida

- En eso me convertiría si me quedará aquí o volviera con Lord y Lady Hayes derrotada

- Él no te ama, eso no es final del mundo, ya habrá otros

- Rick no es la única razón – grite desesperada – hice un juramente

- Lo mismo yo pero ya lo cumplimos

- No… le hice un juramento a él, cuando lo sostuve entre mis brazos, le prometí que ayudaría a los jóvenes como él y…

- Ya lo hiciste, curaste heridos y ayudaste a morir a cuanto soldado estuvo frente a ti, no puedes ir persiguiendo guerras solo por una promesa que hiciste hace dos años

- Claudia, las batallas del pacífico terminarán como lo han hecho en Europa, pero ahora necesitan ayuda medica

- Así que el hecho de que Rick se haya reencontrado con su ex novia no tiene nada que ver con tu decisión

- No… pero me quito una de las pocas razones que tenía para quedarme, amiga tengo que hacerlo no puedo fingir que mi vida es normal

- Así que nada de lo que diga puede hacerte cambiar de opinión

- No pero podrías ayudarme a empacar

- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, pero creo que eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones

- Gracias

No volvimos a pronunciar una palabra en el tiempo en que preparamos mis maletas, aunque para ser sincera no tardamos mucho en empacar mis pocas pertenencias, terminamos más o menos a las 4 am, así que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para dirigirme a Orly y tomar el vuelo que me separaría de las personas más importantes de mi vida… mis amigos y él.

- Estás realmente segura de esto Lisa – pregunto Claudia rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras yo me ponía el abrigo de Karl, lista para dirigirme a mi destino

- Creo que jamás he estado más segura de nada en mi vida, tengo que hacerlo Claudia

- Al menos despídete de todos ellos, no puedes irte sin decirles una palabra

- No puedo, si los veo yo no tendré el valor de irme, así que tendrás que darles esto – respondí mientras le daba unos sobres con mi despedida para cada una de las personas importantes de mi vida los Stearling, los Poulain, Ben y Vanesa, Sammy, Kim, Rick y ella misma

- Lisa…

- Las escribí antes de llegar a casa, por favor no la leas hasta que haya despegado el avión

- Él sabe que lo amas

- No lo sé… acaso crees que importa

- Supongo que no

- Te voy a extrañar tanto – la abrace fuertemente, mientras ambas llorábamos – cuida a las chicas, sobre todo a Kim… va a necesitarte

- lo haré, pero tu tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado… que vas a sobrevivir para regresar a Paris en el segundo en que termine la guerra

- es una promesa Grant

- Nos abrazamos con fuerza, ambas continuábamos llorando que podíamos sentir los sollozos de la otra, rompí el abrazo y sonreí tristemente, ella lucía un poco más serena.

- Si algo te sucede, te juro que lo asesino

- No creo que a la estrella le guste eso

Tome mis maletas y me enfile a la calle para tomar un taxi, no tarde mucho en encontrar uno, subí y voltee a la calle donde había vivido los últimos dos años, era momento de decirle adiós a mi vida en Paris.

- où vous voulez aller – pregunto el conductor fríamente

l'aéroport d'Orly, s'il vous plaît

- Enfin retour à la maison – claro que sabía que no era francesa, mi francés ha mejorado por mi acento continuaba siendo terrible

- Oui – conteste tristemente, al final de cuentas la guerra ha sido mi hogar durante los últimos años

"No dejes de ser la mujer que eres, no dejes de ayudar a los chicos… te necesitan, debes continuar salvando vidas" – la voz de Karl no dejaba de retumbar en mi mente, pero si había dejado de ser la mujer que solía ser, la guerra nos cambia a todos, pero el amor es lo que realmente hace que seamos diferentes… el amor de Karl me hizo valiente, el de mis amigas humana, el de Rick feliz; ahora partía con todos ellos guardados en mis recuerdos y mi corazón.

- Hemos llegado – la voz de Emile me regreso a la realidad

Me asome por la ventana y frente a mi estaba la base de Nueva Deli, ahí estaríamos más o menos tres días para reportarnos a nuestros respectivos batallones y de ahí partiríamos a Okinawa, una pequeña isla cerca de Japón.

- Bien… aquí vamos otras vez Reina de Hielo, no me falles

Y con esas palabras Lisa Hayes volvía a estar lista para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo.


	9. Chapter 9 Rutina

**Capitulo Nueve – Rutina **

Es realmente increíble lo fácil que es crear una rutina nueva… siempre he tenido una rutina, desde que era niño cuando no iba al colegio ayudaba a mis padres con la granja, levantándome con el sol y yendo a la cama temprano, al crecer comencé a volar en el viejo avión de mi padre para fumigar la cosecha, ahí fue donde me enamore de estar en el aire, sintiéndome totalmente libre. Minmei formaba parte de esa rutina, las tardes las pasaba con ella, ya fuera sentados en el porche o en la cafetería de la señora Miller, discutiendo sobre los miles de planes para nuestra vida futura.

Luego comenzó la guerra y la rutina cambio, íbamos al cine y entre película y película pasaban las noticias sobre Europa, al principio me angustiaba pero después de Pearl Harbor decidí que el preocuparme y no hacer nada no era la solución, sin pensarlo dos veces me enliste, por alguna razón el Tío Sam decidió que haría más bien en Europa que en el Pacífico.

Cuando recién llegue a Londres adopte otra rutina; despertarme por la mañana, desayunar algo rápido, para luego volar sobre media Europa protegiendo a los enormes bombarderos hasta llegar a nuestro destino, bombas fuera y de regreso, todo esto evitando fuego anti-aéreo y cazas enemigos, regresábamos a nuestra base, para cenar algo ligero y dormir… todo esto para repetirlo en uno o dos días más.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando llegamos al continente y nos encontramos con ellas, como podríamos Roy, Max, Ben y yo, que aún en medio de la locura de la guerra hallaríamos a las mujeres más valientes y locas que jamás habríamos de conocer. Claudia, Miriya, Vanesa y Lisa…

Mi rutina se modificó de nuevo y yo me volví a acostumbrar, despertarme y desayunar ligero, salir a batalla, ya fuera aérea o terrestre, siempre despedido por un dulce beso de la loca pelirroja que se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, evitar a toda costa que los malnacidos nazis me volaran en mil pedazos, para regresar no solamente a mi base, sino a ella… pero definitivamente la rutina a la cual me había acostumbrado y llegado a amar, fue la que seguimos los últimos meses.

Despertar abrazado a ella, con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho era realmente maravilloso, desayunar juntos mientras platicábamos de nuestros planes una vez que la guerra llegará a su fin. Siempre me acompañaba en silencio a la base, caminando por las hermosas calles de Paris, como dos amantes de las historias románticas que perfectamente sé que adora leer en secreto, llegar a la base para despedirse como antes con un dulce beso y un regresa a mí, las batallas siempre han sido igual, pero el regreso me emocionaba de sobremanera, no podía esperar volver a estar con ella, sentir su hermoso cuerpo bajo el mío y perderme en esos ojos verdes que me veían con adoración mientras le hacía el amor… creo que jamás había sentido algo como hacerle el amor, demandante pero dulce, dispuesta pero firme, tan contradictoria en la cama como fuera de ella.

Cuando la guerra termino, realmente había decidido volver esa rutina en mi vida futura, despertar junto a ella después de hacerla mía durante toda la noche, disfrutar nuestros orgasmos juntos para siempre… comencé a fantasear en cómo sería mi vida con ella en diez años, con hijos y perros corriendo en nuestro jardín, yo volando como piloto comercial alrededor de Europa y ella salvando vidas en el hospital. Aquella noche al bailar con ella bajo la luz de la luna, el verla realmente hermosa con ese vestido verde, el cómo se acurruco en mis brazos y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras bailábamos, ahí frente a mi estaba el resto de mi vida.

Antes de verla, estaba a punto de pedirle a mi mejor amiga que fuera algo más, durante un breve instante estuve totalmente convencido de que Lisa Hayes, la enfermera perfecta con un carácter de los 1000 demonios, la chica que le había dado la espalda a una vida privilegiada en Inglaterra, era la mujer con la cual deseaba compartir mi vida. Un breve instante que fue asesinado cuando levante la vista y la vi ahí tan hermosa como siempre, su rostro de perfectas facciones, su piel de porcelana, su pequeño y bien proporcionado cuerpo… la mujer con la que soñé toda mi vida.

No puedo explicar lo que me sucedió en ese instante, solté a Lisa como si fuera hierro caliente y camine rumbo a la mujer que jure amaría toda mi vida, ella bajo corriendo para encontrarse conmigo y cuando nos besamos el tiempo se detuvo y fui feliz, una parte de mi ser me decía que eso estaba mal, que Minmei era parte de mi pasado y que Lisa era la única con cabida en mi futuro, pero la chica de a lado siempre ha tenido un extraño poder sobre mí – "se llama lujuria" – habría dicho Roy, y mande todo al carajo… Hayes incluida, y continúe besándola con pasión, mientras acariciaba su espalda, no fue hasta que mis labios se separaron de los de ella que volteé rumbo a donde deje a Lisa, lo que vi me rompió el corazón…

Ahí estaba de pie con su hermoso vestido color verde que le había costado dos meses de su sueldo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda muy abiertos, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, sobresalía entre la gente bailando a su alrededor, a pesar del dolor reflejado en su rostro, era una de los dos mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, no perdió su elegancia natural ni por un instante. Su mirada lo decía todo, lo dolida que estaba por lo que acababa de presenciar, solamente en la mañana me había confesado que se estaba enamorando de mí y yo les respondí que también comenzaba a sentir algo por ella… sin embargo ahí estaba yo con otra mujer entre mis brazos, a quien acababa de besar como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No supe que decir, ni siquiera supe cuánto tiempo permanecimos viéndonos fijamente, no alcanzó a entender lo que ella pudo haber sentido en esos instantes, sabía que era doloroso pero no lograba despegarme de Minmei, ella fue como siempre la primera en reaccionar, suspiro profundamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr… solté a Minmei para ir tras ella

- Lisa, espera… déjame explicarte

- Explicarle que Rick – dijo Minmei con la voz más firme que jamás había escuchado de ella – que nos amamos

Volteé a verla, sostenía con fuerza mi mano, sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera especial, como si estuviera asustada e ilusionada al mismo tiempo… entendí que también ella esperaba una explicación

- Pensaste que aunque me mandarás al diablo con una carta iba esperarte toda la vida, que no iba a comenzar una relación nueva

- Creo que acabas de demostrar lo contrario

- Lo único que acabo de demostrar es que soy un pobre idiota, perfectamente capaz de romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga

- No hagamos esto ahora, no cuando nos acabamos de reencontrar… no sabes lo que he vivido estos meses

- Tu… lo que tu has vivido

- Si estúpido, yo… sabes por qué termine contigo, porque no podía respirar de pensar que no regresarías, por que odiaba todas tus cartas, explicándome todo lo que estabas viviendo, crees que eso era sencillo

- Así que fue mejor acobardarte y darme la espalda cuando más te necesitaba

- Si, fui egoísta e infantil, pero yo jamás quise que vinieras, nunca quise que me dejarás, fuiste tu quien quiso jugar a ser un héroe y luchar en una guerra que realmente nunca fue nuestra… como querías que una chica de 16 años reaccionará

- No lo se diferente, que me apoyaras en lo que deseaba hacer

- Como hacerlo, me dijiste que te ibas unos días antes de partir, como podría acostumbrarme al hecho de que ya no estarías a mi lado y que era muy probablemente que jamás regresaras, no soy tan fuerte

- No… no lo eres

- No soy estúpida sabes, sabía perfectamente que corría el riesgo de perderte si te dejaba ir, pero tenía que hacerlo

- Necesitaba que me inspiraras, que fueras aquello a lo podría aferrarme para no volverme loco

- Jamás lo dijiste, en ninguna de tus cartas… yo pensé que realmente no me necesitabas – la vi tan pequeña frente a mi y no supe que pensar – ahora abrázame fuerte y dime que no te he perdido, que continuas siendo mi caballero en brillante armadura

- Minmei… yo – ella se abrazó a mi y su perfume me recordó tantas cosas – yo, estoy confundido

Me beso con suavidad y volví a olvidarme de todo, su beso y sus caricias se volvieron más y más apasionadas, demandantes y yo simplemente me deje llevar por ellas – "me estoy enamorando de ti" – aquella hermosa voz con un fuerte acento inglés me comenzaba a regresar a la realidad – "Podría estar así contigo por el resto de mi vida" – eso le había dicho unos cuantos minutos atrás cuando bailaban juntas mientras él pensaba en su futuro juntos… comencé a dejar de responderle a Minmei

- Llévame a mi habitación, hazme tuya

Idiota que soy… hice exactamente lo que ella me pidió, la lleve a su habitación donde le tuvimos sexo toda la noche, realmente no estoy del todo seguro que por mi parte le haya hecho el amor, se sintió tan diferente a como cuando estaba con Lisa, siempre tan dulce y dispuesta, de alguna manera mi mejor amiga lograba que cada vez se sintiera como la primera vez; con Minmei fue como siempre había sido explosivo y pasional, pero sin mucha sustancia realmente.

Sabía perfectamente que era un error, lo supe desde que nos recostamos desnudos, pero no pude detenerme, durante toda mi juventud lo único que quise era estar con ella, y después de años volvíamos a estar juntos; no lo sé, es una excusa idiota pero de alguna manera el hacerle el amor me hizo sentir el chico que solía ser antes de la guerra… antes de enfrentarme al horror de no regresar de una misión, de ser herido, de dispararle a otro ser humano y no saber si sobrevivió, el ver morir a uno de tus mejores amigos; su cuerpo y sus besos me hacían recordarme aquellos días antes de bailar con el diablo.

En dos o tres ocasiones cuando abrí los ojos espere encontrarme con esos ojos verdes, viéndome con adoración y esperanza sonriendo, en su lugar eran azules y llenos de expectación. Lisa no estaba ahí, definitivamente había perdido a la mujer que me había ayudado a mantenerme cuerdo cuando todo a mi alrededor se iba al infierno, si Minmei me recordaba a mi pasado, pero Lisa me había ayudado a convertirme en el hombre que deseaba ser… fingí dormir para evitar continuar con el enorme error que había cometido.

Ella durmió recostada sobre mi pecho, lo primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos al día siguiente fue el cabello negro de Minmei, y de inmediato me sentí desilusionado que no fuera el cabello rojo fuego de Lisa lo que estuviera literalmente desparramado sobre mi pecho. Como pude trate de separarme de ella, a lo que Minmei respondió con un leve suspiro

- A donde crees que vas – pregunto sin abrir sus ojos – todavía es bastante temprano

- Tengo que reportarme con mi escuadrón, hay algunos asuntos que tenemos que cerrar antes de poder regresar a casa o ser re-asignado a otra ubicación

- Tú ya cumpliste con tu deber, – ella se levantó dejándome ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo pero con una mirada extraña en su rostro – a que otro lugar podrían asignarte

- Al pacífico, ahí continuamos en guerra con los japoneses

- No… tú volverás a casa conmigo y cumpliremos nuestros sueños

- Tienes que entender que soy un soldado y sobre todo un piloto, y la guerra en el lejano oriente se ha desarrollado en los aires, así que es muy posible que ese sea mi destino

- Y yo ya te dije que no, que tienes que regresar conmigo a América y continuar con nuestras vidas

- Minmei – guarde silencio unos cuantos segundos, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y sobre todo buscando el valor – yo ya continúe con mi vida, ahora esta es mi vida

- Tú no eres así, no puedes estar feliz de ahora toda tu realidad sea una batalla tras otra

- Lo será hasta que los japoneses se rindan

- Le dijiste lo mismo a ella

- No tenía que hacerlo, Lisa sabe los riesgos del empleo, los ha vivido durante los últimos cuatro años

- Ese es su nombre… Lisa – odie el tono en que dijo su nombre y por primera vez en mi vida desee abofetear a una mujer, pero me contuve de hacerlo - y que piensa Lisa sobre tu idea de seguir persiguiendo batallas

- No lo hemos hablado, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella está pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo, que nuestro deber no acabo en Europa, el mundo continua en guerra

- Y se irán juntos al frente como una feliz pareja enamorada

- No lo sé, eso es lo que realmente espero… que continuemos juntos para apoyarnos y cuidarnos mutuamente

- La amas - me conoce tan bien que realmente no fue una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación

- Creo que si

- Entonces qué fue lo hicimos ayer, por qué reaccionaste como lo hiciste cuando me viste sobre el escenario y porque demonios – comenzó a llorar suavemente – me llevaste a la cama y me hiciste el amor

- Porque soy un idiota, porque cuando te vi recordé como solía ser mi vida y por un instante quise ser normal, pero no lo soy… en el momento en que me enliste deje de ser un granjero

- Así que definitivamente este es el adiós – dijo mientras se levantaba mientras se envolvía en una sábana – yo volveré a mis sueños de volverme una estrella y tu a defender el mundo

- Jamás dejaste de ser alguien importante en mi vida, pero

- Llego alguien más a ocupar el lugar que deje libre – respondió con una sonrisa triste – ahora si me disculpas, tengo que arreglarme supongo que al salir ya no estarás aquí

- No

- Ve por ella, si Lisa siente lo mismo que tú por ella sabrá perdonarte un instante de confusión – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y soltarse a llorar

- Eso espero, realmente eso espero

Creo que jamás me había vestido tan rápido, corrí rumbo a su departamento dispuesto a hincarme y suplicar si fuera necesario, cualquier duda que pude haber tenido el día anterior, el dormir con Minmei me ayudo a darme cuenta de que aunque realmente la ame con todo mi corazón, Lisa de una manera muy sutil había entrado a mi vida y había conquistado todo mi ser. Tenía que haber cometido uno de los peores errores de mi vida para darme cuenta de que Elizabeth Fiona Hayes era la mujer de mi vida, aquella que necesitaba estuviera a mi lado.

Cuando llegue al departamento de Lisa ya había repasado en mi cabeza varias veces como le pediría perdón y luego matrimonio, si íbamos a partir a la guerra una vez más, lo haríamos como marido y mujer. Toque con fuerza la puerta y tardaron unos instantes en abrir la puerta, no había pensado en el primer obstáculo para hablar con Lisa… frente a mi realmente molesta estaba Claudia Grant

- Eres un imbécil – fue lo único que dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar

- A mi también me da gusto verte Claudia – respondí tratando de hacerme el gracioso, ella solamente gruño

- Ella no está aquí, pero te dejo esto - me dio un sobre

- A donde fue – la prometida de uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido no me respondió – Claudia, donde esta Lisa… por favor no me digas que regreso a Londres, necesito hablar con ella, tiene que oír lo que tengo que decirle

- No regreso a Londres, va en camino al pacífico asiático, no estoy segura a que base fue asignada, en su carta no me da muchos detalles, tal vez en la tuya te explique un poco más

- Partió al frente, desde cuando lo tenía planeado, porque no me dijo nada – respondí balbuceando como un idiota, mientras tomaba el sobre – como pudo haber tomado esa decisión sin decir nada

- Pedazo de idiota – siseo por lo bajo – no tenía absolutamente nada planeado, salió huyendo hoy por la madrugada con todas sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta, y sobre no decirte nada, supongo que el verte con tu lengua dentro de la boquita de la estrellita le dio entender que estarías algo ocupado

- Eso fue un error, necesito hablar con ella para explicarle… soy un verdadero imbécil

- Claro que lo eres

- No necesito que me confirmes Grant, cuando abrí los ojos el día de hoy lo entendí, lo que podría perder por deslumbrarme por un sueño de juventud. No estoy enamorado de Minmei, como podría hacerlo cuando no dejo de pensar en Lisa… Claudia estoy loco por ella, no deseo más que casarme con ella y vivir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos

- Podrías esperar a que recibamos noticias de ella una vez que haya sido asignada a una base

- No… hablare con mi oficial para ofrecerme como voluntario para ir al frente, si el destino está a mi favor nos encontraremos allá

- No creas que aunque la encuentres, te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, probablemente de una buena patada en el trasero o te rompa la nariz de un puñetazo

- Que lo tendré más que merecido – sonreí tristemente

- No creas que me ganarás con esa sonrisita – respondió dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo – cuando ella te perdone lo hare yo también

- Me parece justo – la abrace con fuerza – te voy a extrañar tanto Grant, prométeme que los cuidarás a todos mientras estamos lejos

- Te lo prometo como lo hice con ella

Salí derrotado caminando rumbo a la base de Orly, no quise abrir el sobre y leer la carta que había dejado para mí, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Lo que sucedió el resto del día pasó como si estuviera viendo una película muy mala sobre mi vida, hablé con mi oficial superior y le dije que realmente deseaba unirme a las fuerzas que combatían a los japoneses en Asia. Me felicito por mi decisión y me informo que un grupo partía en tres días, rumbo a Singapur y que de ahí probablemente partiríamos a alguna de las islas menores de Japón.

La despedida de los chicos fue realmente difícil, Miriya y Vanesa están furiosas conmigo, Max y Ben realmente tristes de verme partir rumbo a una guerra, solamente que ahora iría solo, sin mis dos mejores amigos a mi lado.

- Por favor cuídate, los pilotos japonés están mucho más locos que tu y eso es mucho – dijo Max mientras me daba una palmada en el hombro

- Ellos si son verdaderos kamikazes no como tu que solamente eres un piloto loco – Ben sonreía, pero podía ver sus ojos tan tristes

- Los voy a extrañar chicos, no saben cuanta falta me harán – nos abrazamos con fuerzas – Miriya, Vanesa… jamás quise herir a Lisa

- Lo sabemos, si la encuentras allá cuida de ella, aunque se ponga necia y no quiera – Miriya realmente estaba enorme con su embarazo y lucía muy hermosa, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza y preocupación

- Cuídate mucho Rick – Vanesa

- Lo hare chicas, ustedes cuiden a este par de cabezas duras

Ahora estoy a punto de aterrizar en Singapur, sosteniendo la carta que Lisa dejo para mía la debo haber leído al menos unas diez veces y aún me duele en pensar en todo lo que ella debió haber sentido mientras la escribía, la puedo imaginar sentada frente a su ventana, mordiendo la pluma mientras pensaba cada una de las palabras antes de plasmarlas en la hoja de papel.

Se podían ver algunas palabras corridas debido a las lágrimas, y se me rompe el corazón de imaginarla llorando en silencio, intentando concentrarse para no sonar tan dolida y no reprocharme nada, aún cuando salió huyendo para alejarse de mí y de mi reencuentro con Minmei, no encontré en ninguna parte una palabra de odio o frustración en contra de mi o de mi ex novia.

Desde que conocía Lisa, supe que jamás me cruzaría con alguien como en ella aunque viviera cien años. Su carta muestra perfectamente la clase de persona que es, sincera y directa; pero jamás imagine que detrás de la enfermera perfecta y la divertida compañera de travesuras, se escondiera alguien tan sensible y elocuente.

_Rick,_

_Es irónico… jamás en mi vida pensé escribir una de estas malditas cartas de despedida, nunca sentí mi vida en riesgo como para necesitar planear que decirle a mis seres queridos en caso de que mi destino me pusiera de improviso en una batalla y que no sobreviviera a ella. Sin embargo se lo que es recibirlas, lo difícil que es atreverte a abrir el sobre y darte cuenta de pudiste o no significar en la vida de alguien que ya no formará parte de la tuya, el imaginar a la persona sufriendo para encontrar las palabras correctas. Me ha costado tanto encontrar el valor de plasmar lo que siento por ti como lo fue encontrarlo para leer la carta de Karl._

_Sinceramente yo pensé que moriría cuando tome la carta ensangrentada de entre la ropa de Karl, la guarde por meses como si fuera una reliquia religiosa sin poder encontrar el valor de abrirla y leer lo que aquel dulce chico con quien crecí pensaba sobre nuestra vida juntos. No fue hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida y me brindaste tu amistad que encontré la fuerza que me faltaba para cerrar un capitulo agridulce de mi vida… aquel lleno de sueños y vida de cuento de hadas, donde me enamore de mi mejor amigo. _

_Adore ser tu amiga, de alguna manera me recordabas tanto al loco Karl… tan parecidos y diferentes al mismo tiempo, necios como una mula, pero endemoniadamente divertidos, ambos me hacían realmente imposible permanecer enojada con ustedes, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones estuve tentada a patearlos, siempre hacían algo que me hacía olvidar porque estaba enojada; tu ibas un poco más lejos me hacías olvidar que estaba en medio de una guerra._

_No supe que pensar cuando me pediste un beso antes de salir rumbo a la batalla de Paris y como ese pequeño detalle se convirtió en nuestra pequeña rutina, en un amuleto de buena suerte… el sentir tus labios sobre los míos, durante el tiempo que compartíamos aliento olvidaba a Hitler, a los nazis, a los aliados, a mis padres, inclusive olvidaba que alguna vez pensé que jamás mi corazón volvería a latir como lo hizo por Karl… pero estaba equivocada, mi corazón latía aún más fuerte, con unos cuantos besos me enamore nuevamente de un amigo._

_El porque me voy… Dios como poder explicar la razón que me llevo a tomar la decisión de unirme a las fuerzas del pacífico, no creo que sea una sola. Desde que las noticias de la situación en Asia se hacían más y más alarmantes, la parte de mí que continua aferrada a una promesa que le hice a un chico moribundo – "no dejes de ser la mujer que eres, no dejes de ayudar a los chicos, debes continuar salvando vidas" – decidí ser una enfermera de guerra, y está aún no ha terminado en todo el mundo. _

_La otra razón es más egoísta… no podría permanecer en Paris y verte con alguien más, hacerte sentir incomodo por mi cara de heroína de Jane Austen; mereces ser feliz y sé muy bien que a su lado lo serás, quien soy yo para arruinar eso. No me malinterpretes, me alegra mucho que tus sueños se cumplan, pero no estoy lista para estar a tu lado… la peor manera de extrañar a alguien es estar a su lado y saber que jamás será tuyo. _

_No quiero hacerte sentir mal, no todo fue tu culpa, una vez Miriya me dijo muy sabiamente – "le coeur veut ce que le coeur veut" – el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, y hoy por la noche el tuyo hablo bastante alto y claro, y como tu amiga respeto la decisión de tu corazón, así que el mío solamente pudo guardar silencio. _

_Me voy, pero no voy sola… llevo mil recuerdos de mi vida en Paris, logre tener por primera vez en mi vida un grupo de amigos con quienes hice mil travesuras y sobreviví una guerra. Celebre navidad y hanuka en una misma noche, brinde por un maravilloso futuro durante la boda de dos de mis mejores amigos, consolé a mi mejor amiga cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la pérdida del hombre con quien iba a casarse. Fui totalmente osada y me hice amante de mi mejor amigo, me fui a la cama con un hombre con quien no estaba comprometida para casarme, y creme que disfrute cada segundo de esa sórdida relación… a pesar que siempre al día siguiente lo primero que cruzaba mi mente era lo que mi madre hubiera dicho – "ya no podrás presentarte en la corte de su majestad, has arruinado tus oportunidades de casarte de blanco" – algo más que agradecerte, ya no buscará casarme con algún aristócrata idiota y aburrido de los que abundan en Londres. _

_Atesoro cada uno de tus besos y tus caricias, el recuerdo de las veces que hicimos el amor, cada orgasmo que me compartimos, llevo en mi memoria cada rincón de tu cuerpo, tus rugosos dedos, tu rostro masculino, tus hermosos ojos azules tan profundos, inclusive tu cabello siempre despeinado. Amo todo de ti, no solamente tu cuerpo, sino tu hermosa alma llena de matices, aunque alguna vez te dije que te arriesgabas demasiado y exponías a todo tu escuadrón a un riesgo innecesario, eres un gran piloto, un gran líder; todos los miembros de tu escuadrón te admiran y volarían al infierno y de regreso si tú se los pidieras. _

_Quien sabe, tal vez el destino nos vuelva a unir en algún punto de nuestras vidas, cuando estemos listos para alegrarnos por nuestros triunfos, cuando el mundo esté libre de estas guerras idiotas, cuando nuestras vidas sean normales y nuestros sueños se hayan cumplido. _

_Todos los días sonríe por lo menos una vez, enamórate más de Minmei, bésala hasta que les duelan los labios y luego vuelve a besarla, camina de vez en cuando descalzo sobre el césped, visita museos y lee un buen libro aunque sea una vez al mes, ve al cine más seguido y ve comedias, presúmele a todo el mundo lo hermosa y contagiosa que es tu risa cuando te destornillas con tus ruidosas carcajadas; disfruta cada instante… que te lo has ganado con creces. Pero sobre todo de vez en cuando recuerda a tu amiga la loca enfermera pelirroja a la que toda la milicia te tenía pánico. Siéntete orgulloso que tu ayudaste a regresarla al mundo de los vivos, que le recordaste lo mucho que disfrutar reír y besar, la experiencia religiosa de un orgasmo, que le regalaste cada día que compartimos la tranquilidad de tener un hombro sobre el llorar._

_Los voy a extrañar a todos, pero sobre todo a ti… mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante, mi amor, siempre serás el estándar contra al cual todos los hombres que entren a mi vida serán medidos. Por último, y si no has sabido leer entre líneas, te confieso que te amo, lo hice desde el primer día en una playa de Marsella y continuare haciéndolo en Asia o Inglaterra, o cualquier otro lugar al que el destino me lleve._

_Tuya por siempre, Lisa _

_Ps. Me debes una buena patada por dejarme parada como tonta ayer por la noche, al menos pudiste decirme "dame unos minutos, beso a mi ex novia y regreso contigo"._

Guarde la carta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta del uniforme… al menos estaban sus palabras a mi lado recordándome que en algún lugar del pacífico asiático Lisa luchaba por sus convicciones.

- Iniciemos una nueva rutina


	10. Chapter 10 Bailando con el Diablo

**Capitulo Diez – Bailando con el Diablo **

El día 25 de agosto de 1944 estaba gravado en su mente como uno de los días más increíbles de toda su vida, después de una sangrienta los aliados habían logrado entrar victoriosos a la Ciudad Luz… la hermosa París, ese día comenzó una de sus épocas más felices donde a pesar de la guerra había encontrado una familia más amorosa que la suya propia.

En realidad ese día de agosto debe de ser una muestra de lo que la humanidad podía lograr cuando se unía por una bien común, ahora casi un año después en el mismo mes de agosto había vivido dos de los peores días de su vida, no pensándolo bien dos de los días más negros de la humanidad, el 6 y 9 de agosto. En solamente dos días los americanos habían igualado la carnicería que los alemanes llevaron a cabo durante más de cinco años en Europa, dos bombas bastaron para asesinar destruir dos ciudades en cuestión de minutos, reduciendo a cenizas más del 70% de ellas.

"Hemos vendido nuestra alma" – eso era la único que podía repetirse mientras atendía a los sobrevivientes de los batallones que habían acompañado a los bombarderos Enola Gay y Bockscar para atacar Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Con solamente Little Boy y Fatman, nombres estúpidos para artefactos aún más estúpidos, asesinaron a miles de personas… eran más humanitarios que los nazis por haber destruido vidas en fracción de segundos en lugar de enviarlas a campos de concentración donde los mataban de hambre.

Hiroshima y Nagasaki habían sido la gota que derramo el vaso del sentimiento de asco que la acompañaba todos los días desde que había llegado a Okinawa. Cada una de las batallas eran carnicerías, en las que realmente habían pocos sobrevivientes, los japonés peleaban con un orgullo casi fanático, los infames kamikazes, y los americanos estaban ciegos de odio y sed de venganza, todos y cada uno de los días que paso en el frente fueron un infierno, pero nada la preparo para esos días negros de agosto.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan asqueada de la milicia, nunca en todo el tiempo que paso en Europa se le hubiera ocurrido que aquellos luchando por la libertad fueran capaces de tal destrucción, todo el tiempo que paso en el frente europeo tuvo la sensación que luchaban por algo más grande que ellos mismos, veía el agradecimiento en los ojos de los civiles que atendía, no era así en el pacífico asiático, los japonés los desprecian aun cuando intentan salvar sus vidas, ellos no habían sido invadidos… ellos estaban siendo defendidos por el ejército del sol naciente.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella cuando observo desde su base en Okinawa la brillante luz en el horizonte, primero fue Hiroshima y los rumores que escucharon durante esos dos días eran absurdos, lo contado por los miembros de la tripulación del Enola Gray debían ser alucinaciones causadas por el estrés de la guerra, pero cuando los soldados del Bockscar dijeron exactamente lo mismo… "una columna de humo en forma de hongo con un terrible centro rojo, toda la ciudad desapareció destruida en cuestión de minutos", lo descrito fue exactamente igual, solamente el nombre de la ciudad fue diferente… Nagasaki.

Los pobres chicos realmente no tenían idea de lo que iban a hacer, no era bombardear fábricas de bombas, pistas de aterrizajes o cualquier otro objetivo militar, no esa bombas arrasaron con toda la ciudad, lo mismo destruyo los cuarteles de la Quinta División y los del Segundo Ejército General del Mariscal de Campo que hospitales y escuelas. Lo mismo asesino a militares que a civiles.

Recordaba las palabras de Rick – "cuando estamos en el aire no vemos el rostro del enemigo, así que podemos pensar que bombardeamos al demonio mismo" – pero los objetivos siempre fueron militares, las victimas de esos bombardeos eran soldados como él, preparados para enfrentar a la muerte en cada día. Ahora estos chicos habían destruido ciudades enteras, entre sus víctimas no estaba el diablo y hordas de demonios, sino mujeres y niños.

Lleva casi una semana realmente trabajando en piloto automático, le duele tanto el alma que le cuesta respirar, pero huyo de Paris para volver a enfrentarse al reto de cuidar a todo aquel que lo necesitará inclusive los pilotos americanos que habían ayudado a ese genocidio… de que otra manera podría llamar el asesinato de más de 60,000 personas en solo unos minutos. Si el exterminio judío a manos del Tercer Reich era definitivamente genocidio, como sería llamado en el futuro el asesinato a sangre fría de miles de japoneses.

Por fin ha terminado su turno y decide caminar rumbo a su lugar especial, una pequeña playa cerca de la base, la había encontrado a la semana de llegar a la isla un día que salió a caminar para aclarar su mente. En la Toscana su refugio fue una vieja iglesia dañada como ella misma, en Paris su refugio fueron sus amigos, en Okinawa una playa alejada de la base donde el oleaje es lo único que escucha.

Ahí se sienta en la playa, lo más cercana a la orilla para que las suaves olas mojarán sus pies, se relaja de inmediato y se permite recordar todos los momentos felices que había vivido, su hermoso cabello pelirrojo danzando al rito de la brisa. Ahí no hay americanos o japoneses, no existe la guerra o el caos, solamente el mar, la brisa y sus recuerdos. Es el único lugar donde se permite recordarlo, el único hombre que realmente ha amado en su vida, no con amor de niña como Karl sino un amor de mujer.

Hay algo que realmente le ha causado sentirse fuera de lugar, a la guerra ya se había acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo, la verdad es que las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que fue en Europa, sus compañeros fríos y distantes enfocados en el trabajo. Ese sentimiento de unidad que había existido entre sus compañeros de división en París era totalmente inexistente en Okinawa. Si bien la guerra es muy diferente en el pacífico a lo que fue en Europa, ella tampoco es la misma, casi no habla con nadie fuera del ámbito laboral y volvió a su rutina de tomar todos los turnos que fueran posibles… volvió a ser la reina de hielo, aquella que nació al morir Karl.

Pero cuando está ahí en la playa se permite volver a ser Lisa, en el momento en que sus pies entran en contacto con la arena manda a su alter ego al fondo de su alma y se permite recordar sus momentos felices al lado de sus amigos, aquellos que dejo atrás con solo una nota para despedirse, en medio de una guerra pudo lograr ser feliz y ahora se aferra a ella para tratar de olvidar que alrededor de ella el mundo se está yendo al demonio… Hiroshima y Nagasaki son el mejor ejemplo de lo peor de la humanidad.

- El fin justifica los medios

Emile Lang realmente ha llegado a conocerla bien que perfectamente sabe en que está pensando, pero esa voz que tanto le ha ayudado en los últimos meses, en esta ocasión no ha servido de mucho, lo dicho es más bien como para convencerse a sí mismo

- No después de saber lo que hizo la primera, Hiroshima fue error… Nagasaki fue simple y llanamente sadismo

- Que es lo que hemos estado viviendo en los últimos meses, si no sadismo en su máxima expresión

- Es esta maldita guerra y el estúpido calor, la combinación ha vuelto locos a los soldados – tiene tantas ganas de llorar pero no puedo, al parecer no contamos con un número infinito de lágrimas – son solamente chicos que no han vivido lo suficiente como para dormir con una mujer, demonios no pueden ordenar una copa pero si pueden enlistarse para venir a asesinar civiles al otro lado del mundo.

- Puedes regresar a Londres cuando lo desees, tu padre podría arreglarlo en cuestión de días.

- Y dejar a esta gente al cuidado de los americanos, ni loca…

- No son tan malos, solamente están desesperados

- Sabes, los ingleses nos unimos a la guerra para defender nuestro país y ayudar al resto de Europa, ellos simplemente se están vengando de Pearl Harbor

- Jamás fuiste al frente en Europa, los chicos de su majestad hacían exactamente lo mismo con las jóvenes alemanas que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, como tú misma lo has dicho… la guerra nos ha vuelto locos a todos

- Mas de cien mil personas murieron en un instante, Dios sabe la clase de secuelas que esa maldita radiación le causará a los sobrevivientes

- Vamos Hayes, algo bueno saldrá de tanta destrucción, el fin de la guerra

- Paz a costa de las vidas de ciudades enteras, es un precio demasiado alto, no lo crees

- En los últimos años ya no sé qué pensar de lo que sucede con el mundo, desearía tanto poder regresar a mi vida en Dorset

- Todavía las extrañas a las dos, no es así

- Todavía lloras en la noche pensando en él – le responde con una sonrisa triste, tanto o más que la de ella

- Somos un par de patéticos… tu enamorado de dos mujeres y yo del hombre que jamás podre tener

- Al menos estaremos vivos para ver el fin de la guerra, para disfrutar por lo que hemos luchado por tanto tiempo

- Y regresar a nuestras vidas de antes… vamos Emile hemos bailado con el diablo los últimos años, jamás podremos ser lo que fuimos, hemos sobrevivido a tanto que dudo que volvamos a ser normales

- Tienes razón pero así es la vida

- Una mierda tras otra, pero supongo que no venías a observar el horizonte y filosofar sobre el significado de la vida y lo jodido que esta todo

- No… vienen más pilotos en camino

- Pensé que ya habíamos recibido a todos los sobrevivientes del fuego antiaéreo de la última ofensiva

- A estos los rescataron en medio del océano, somos el contingente medico más cercano, sabes que no te lo pediría pero…

- ¿Hay alguno crítico?

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero yo creo que más que nada están deshidratados y molidos, no sé cómo sobrevivieron tanto tiempo flotando en el océano entre escombros de su avión

- La voluntad del espíritu humano es tan grande como su estupidez y egoísmo, sobrevivieron por que no deseaban morir, te alcanzo en unos minutos...

- Te esperare en la sala de observación cinco, es la más grande y mejor equipada – respondió mientras se alejaba de su amiga

Él sabe que la joven enfermera así lo hará, la conoce demasiado bien, no está nada feliz con los americanos, pero es la mujer más endemoniadamente responsable que ha conocido en su vida, si ella estará ahí atendiendo a los sobrevivientes y haciéndoles sentir mejor consigo mismos, ellos no tienen la culpa de las políticas de su país.

"Un día más, una batalla nueva" – suspira mientas observa el horizonte, adora esa playa, le recuerda aquellos pocos días que paso en Marsella haciéndose amiga de los locos americanos, esos jóvenes que aun estando en guerra conservaban su inocencia, en un lugar parecido comenzó a enamorase de él de una manera tan discreta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta

Se levanta y arregla su uniforme, camina con tranquilidad rumbo a la base, lentamente pero con pasos firmes, mientras vuelve a recoger su cabello en una coleta. Sabe que lo encontrará no será nada fácil, chicos deshidratados y heridos, totalmente desconectados de la realidad, tratando de lidiar con lo ayudaron a hacer. No es la primera vez que le toca atender a personas que estuvieron varadas en el océano por varios días, no solamente muertos de hambre y frío, sino temiendo ataques enemigos y a los tiburones buscando su cena, turnándose para orinar en el océano y tratar de calentar un poco el agua para no caer en hipotermia por las bajas temperaturas. Pero en esta ocasión aparte de todo eso, estos chicos estuvieron solos con su conciencia, recordando lo que causaron a la ciudad de Nagasaki y sus más de 75,000 habitantes.

"Malditos yanquis locos, no sé quiénes están más obsesionados con la guerra, ellos o los japonés, que carajos hago aquí… debería estar en Paris conociendo a la pequeña Dana, peleando con Claudia para cuidarla, tomando café con las chicas en algún restaurant cerca del Sena, ayudando a planear la boda de Vanessa y Ben, sin embargo aquí estoy en medio de la locura y todo porque, por no tener el valor de enfrentarme al hecho de que él no me escogió a mi"

Entra a las instalaciones de su improvisado hospital, su caminar muestra en todo su esplendor a la reina de hielo, ella le ha ayudado a sobrevivir lo vivido en los últimos meses y mantener su salud mental, en el camino ordena a tres enfermeras que lleven solución salina a la sala en la que le indico Emile atenderían a los recién llegados, probablemente él la ha solicitado ya pero no estaría de más.

- Lisa, el Capitán Mainstroff desea que te reúnas con él en su oficina – le informa una joven enfermera australiana

- Pensé que me necesitaban para atender a los jóvenes americanos que recién llegaron

- Él pidió que en cuanto llegarás fueras a su oficina, necesita hablar urgentemente contigo

- Gracias

Si había algo que odiaría más que la guerra en sí, ese algo era el Capitán del Contingente Médico de los Aliadas… James "Imbécil" Mainstroff, el líder de su división no le agrada mucho que digamos, autoritario y más centrado en su gloria personal que en el bienestar de sus pacientes, pero el tipejo era su superior y como buen crio de ejército sabe perfectamente que tiene que seguir la línea de mando.

- necesitaba hablar conmigo señor

- Señorita Hayes, gracias por venir a pesar de que su turno ha terminado

- No hay problema Capitán

- Le habrá informado el Dr. Lang de la situación

- No a detalle señor, solamente me informo que traerían a unos sobrevivientes que estuvieron a la deriva en el mar

- Son cinco jóvenes americanos, fueron derribados por aviones enemigos cuando regresaban después del bombardeo a Nagasaki

- Han sido evaluados señor – eso es lo que ella debería estar haciendo, atendiendo a sus pacientes y no escuchando tonterías de un burócrata

- Eso es lo que Lang y su equipo están haciendo ahora

- Disculpe, pero la última vez que lo verifique yo era parte del grupo del Dr. Lang

- Lo continua siendo, pero ahora necesito que descanse unas horas pues usted estará a cargo de cuidarlos durante la noche

- Creo que podría ser de ayuda ahora en que la atención inicial es crucial para la supervivencia del paciente

- Sé que usted es más que capaz – el sarcasmo de su voz es realmente molesto – y que inclusive Emile la ha dejado realizar procedimientos más allá de su capacitación

- Ninguno que no haya podido manejar señor, o acaso ha habido alguna queja o un caso que podría calificarse como mal praxis

- No, hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte y no nos hemos enfrentado a alguna situación que pueda ser calificada como incomoda

- Y no la habrá señor, conozco las limitaciones de mi entrenamiento como enfermera, pero también conozco mis capacidades como alumna y las del Dr. Lang como maestro

- No quiero seguir discutiendo, me estoy hartando de usted jovencita – la vena de la frente del maldito palpita fuertemente y Lisa desea que le explote para librarse y librar a la humanidad de ese despreciable hombre – si piensa que no puedo llevarla a corte marcial por no seguir el protocolo por ser hija de quien es esta más que equivocada

- Conozco el protocolo a la perfección y bajo ningún motivo pienso romper la cadena mando, no importando quien es mi padre… a qué hora desea que inicie el turno de noche

- A las 2200

- Eso es todo señor

- No, hemos avisado al líder de su escuadrón, viene en camino, pero no sabes bien a qué hora llegará

- Estaré pendiente de su llegada y le notificare del estado de los jóvenes si es que llega a la mitad de la noche, algo más señor

- No nada, puede retirarse

"Idiota" piensa Lisa al despedirse respetuosa de él, realmente desprecia al hombre, ella preferiría mil veces estar con Emile ayudando a atender a los pacientes en ese momento cuando la ayuda era realmente necesaria, aprendiendo de su amigo que la dejaba realizar procedimientos médicos, que estar de niñera verificando signos vitales toda la noche y recibir a un imbécil militar que había enviado a esos jóvenes a morir mientras él permanecía seguro en una base.

Jamás había deseado tanto partirle la cara o al menos abofetearlo fuertemente, no sabía por qué razón el hombre la odiaba tanto, pero en verdad lo hacía. Desde el primer minuto en que la conoció la ataco, tratándola como una mujercita inútil cuya capacidad no daba más que para doblar vendajes y poner curitas sobre heridas, realmente le molestaba que Emile le enseñará procedimientos médicos más complicados.

Sale del hospital realmente enojada, caminando furibunda rumbo a su barraca, la gente le abre el paso para evitar ser víctimas de la hermosa joven del cabello rojo como fuego a la que casi toda la base temía – "realmente mi suerte con los hombres es una mierda, creo que debería unirme a alguna orden religiosa y tomar los hábitos, o se mueren o no se enamoran de mí y este cavernícola simple y llanamente me odia"

En momentos así desea no ser tan necia y piensa en darse por vencida, en verdad qué necesidad tenía de estar aguantando una guerra y encima de todo a un idiota como Mainstroff, cuando podría estar en París con sus amigos o en Londres viviendo como una princesa en la mansión de sus padres. Pero había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla hasta que cayera la última bomba o se disparará la última bala.

No tardó en llegar a su habitación donde se quita el uniforme, es hora de sacar el kit de emergencia, así que decide ponerse la camiseta que había tomado de él, lo único tangible que le quedaba de su no relación con Rick Hunter. Él la dejo en su departamento la última noche que durmieron juntos, la empaco sin ni siquiera pensar lavarla, olía a él.

Era tan ridículo y triste que lo único que le quedaba de los dos hombres que había amado en su vida, eran piezas de ropa, un abrigo enorme e innecesario para el clima del pacífico asiático, que aun así empaco, y una camiseta gris que le queda como vestido de noche y que utiliza cuando necesita sentirse amada.

Durmió un poco más de cinco horas, los primeros segundos al despertar son como siempre, olvida que está en guerra y que en su cama solamente esta ella, solamente para de inmediato percatarse que no es París y recordar que Rick no está con ella sino con Minmei en América.

Se levanta sin muchas ganas que digamos, se baña rápidamente y se viste, recoge su cabello en una coleta simple. Voltea tristemente a ver la foto de su cómoda, en ella están los Stearling, Claudia, Roy, Vanessa, Ben, Kim, Rick y ella, todos sonrientes y satisfechos consigo mismos, unos héroes que habían ayudado a la liberación de toda una ciudad, detrás de ellos se encuentra la Torre Eiffel – "Días felices" – siempre piensa en lo mismo cuando ve esa fotografía, aquellos días también de incertidumbre pero llenos de esperanza.

Camina rumbo a la base para encontrarse con Emile, discutir las historias clínicas de los cinco jóvenes para saber el cuidado que tendría que darle a cada uno de ellos y tal vez tomarse unos minutos para compartir sus opiniones sobre su maravilloso capitán.

- Creo que te has ganado un chocolate caliente – dice al pararse detrás de su amigo, quien está muy concentrado escribiendo en la historia médica de uno de los chicos

- Yo esperaba una copa de whiskey

- Entrare en servicio en unos diez minutos, así que es chocolate o lo dejaremos para otro día

- Una taza me caería bastante bien

- Como están

- Dos de ellos bastante mal, no creo que pasen la noche

- Por Dios, sobrevivir al océano para morir aquí

- Están destrozados por dentro, hicimos lo que pudimos en el quirófano pero fue demasiado tarde

- Supongo que los tienen en morfina

- Solamente podemos ayudarlos a morir, están en manos de dios

- Hare lo posible por hacerlos sentir lo más cómodos como sea posible sus últimos momentos

- Gracias, los otros tres están deshidratados y tienen algunos huesos rotos, pero realmente nada de grave

- Ok, estaré pendiente entonces de todos ellos

- Me hiciste falta… no tengo nada en contra de las demás chicas, pero me he acostumbrado a no tener que pedirles cada uno de los utensilios que voy a utilizar y tengo tanto tiempo que no pongo líneas centrales que se me estaba olvidando

- Tu amigo Mainstroff no está muy feliz que digamos con nuestra sociedad profesional, no me extrañaría que la disolviera en un futuro no muy lejano

- Lo sé… es un imbécil que se quedó en los 30's, tu deberías ser un cirujano

- Debería ser muchas Emile… un doctor, una esposa, madre de tres niños, sin embargo por el momento soy una enfermera y mi superior es un machista, esas son las cartas con las que me toco jugar

- Pues son una mierda

- Lo se… pero que le vamos a hacer, por el momento tengo que jugar con ellas, ya luchare por una mejor mano cuando la guerra termine

- Ese es el espíritu, las historias de cada uno de ellos están frente a sus camas, ahí detalle su estado y el tratamiento a seguir

- Ok, las estudiare – suspira mientras observa el rostro cansado de su amigo, su cabello oscuro que muestra algunas canas en sus sienes – no te has arrepentido

- De que

- De tu decisión de venir a Asia después de pelear por tanto tiempo en Europa

- Un poco… no pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil

- Últimamente he pensado mucho en la razón por la cual vine, no mi deber enfermera o la promesa que le hice a Karl, sino la verdadera razón

- Huir de Rick y Minmei

- Fui impulsiva y hasta cierto punto inocente, como tu pensé que sería como en Italia o París, pero ha sido tan doloroso, enfrentar la guerra sin tenerlos a mi lado, regresar a una barraca vacía y no a un departamento donde podía hablar de mis sueños con mis mejores amigas o hacer el amor toda la noche con Rick

- Se lo que sientes, durante nuestro estadía en París, yo regresaba a compartir mi cama con Kim y a s sentirme culpable por disfrutarlo… aún ahora me siento una basura por extrañarla tanto como extraño a mi familia

- Vamos Emile, hay que ser fuertes… como dijiste esta guerra no tardar en terminar y podremos decidir cuál será el camino que seguiremos, ambos tenemos nuestra vida por delante

- Hunter es un reverendo idiota por dejarte ir – siempre lo ha pensado pero jamás se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta – no puedo creer que no se haya enamorado de una mujer como tu

- Porque esto no es un cuento de hadas es la vida real y esta princesa no estaba destinada a vivir un por siempre felices, al menos no con Rick

- Que te parece si dejamos esta filosófica charla para otro día…

- Me parece bien, si prometes que será frente a un par de humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente

- Y una buena rebana de pastel

- Suena como un excelente plan, descansa Emile

- Que no sea un turno pesado Hayes

Lástima que los dioses no lo escucharon, no ha sido la mejor noche de su vida… Michael Fellon murió dos horas después de que inició su turno, solamente se quedó dormido para ya no despertar, las otras enfermeras del turno le ayudaron a retirarlo de la habitación lo más pronto y discretamente posible para no alarmar al resto de los chicos, Devon Walker no tuvo tanta suerte.

- Michael murió, no es así – su voz entrecortada la hizo voltear para verlo, era un chico más o menos de su edad, bastante atractivo, los otros tres pacientes dormían plácidamente

- Si

- Sufrió mucho

- No realmente, la morfina lo hizo dormir para ya no despertar

- Podrías aumentar mi dosis – bromeó con una sonrisa triste y dolorosa, ella solamente sacude su cabeza en negativa y le devuelve la sonrisa – me imagine que no podrías

- Por qué no intentas dormir un poco

- Estuvimos ahí tres días – responde haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación de la enfermera - rodeados de tiburones y japoneses, no sabiendo si era mejor morir o sobrevivir, al principio éramos ocho, no supe como murieron los otros tres, si se ahogaron o los tiburones acabaron con ellos

- No soy siquiatra pero no creo que sea muy sano que digamos que estés pensando en eso, debes tratar de descansar

- Lo más irónico del asunto es que jamás me gusto el mar, siempre le tuve miedo

- No por eso eres un chico menos valiente

- No, realmente soy un chico tonto e inocente, el Tío Sam nos prometió luchar por la libertad y la igualdad, y mi único legado será haber ayudado a destruir Nagasaki

- Dudo que sea lo que tu familia recuerde de ti… no cualquiera se enlista para luchar por lo que piensa es lo correcto, tú no tienes injerencia en las decisiones de los altos mandos

- Debiste haberlo visto, fueron segundos lo que tardo en arder toda la ciudad, ahí abajo no solamente había militares preparados a morir sino mujeres y niños, familias enteras

- Todo esto es una mierda – ella se ha sentado a su lado con mucho cuidado y el joven la mira sorprendido – una verdadera y asquerosa mierda, bombas que destruyen ciudades enteras, pilotos cayendo en picada sobre porta aviones, campos de concentración… todo para que, estúpido poder y honor

- Cuanto tiempo tienes en el frente

- Cinco años, primero estuve en Italia, luego París y finalmente heme aquí

- Como terminaste en el culo del mundo

- Necesitaban enfermeras y la guerra ya había llegado a su fin en Europa

- Eres muy hermosa para ser masoquista

- Hice una promesa y no puedo romperla

Donde murió – chico listo pensó ella

- En Italia, hace casi tres años…

- Inglés como tu

- Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, nos enlistamos el mismo día, tuvimos la suerte de ser asignados al mismo batallón, el de infantería y yo en la sección medica

- Has estado sola desde entonces

- No estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas

- Vamos, no puedes negarle a un moribundo su última voluntad

- Saber sobre mi vida amorosa

- No quiero pensar en lo sucedido, no quiero recordar la columna de humo y el fuego, además tu pareces estar cargando el peso del mundo en tus hombros, creo que necesitas hablar de ello con alguien

- Siempre has sido así de sensible

- No realmente, supongo que es una ventaja de estar a punto de estirar la pata

- Ok… no estuve sola, hubo alguien

- Bastardo suertudo - ella sonrie de maenra sincera como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía

- Un piloto yanqui como tú, un chico adorable que me hacía reír y enojarme de igual manera.

- Y que paso con él, no me digas que también se murió por que si fue así, entonces necesito una nueva enfermera para tener una oportunidad

- No, no soy un ángel de la muerte, de hecho me hizo muy feliz durante meses, hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir cuando pensé que lo había enterrado con Karl… Rick es el amor de mi vida, pero al final de cuentas esto es una guerra

- Los asignaron a diferentes destinos

- Algo así, nuestros caminos ya no iban paralelos, así que tuvimos que decirnos adiós, sin embargo no hay un día que no piense en él y le agradezca todos los hermosos recuerdos que me regalo porque me han ayudado a sobrevivir

- Vamos dame algo más interesante, como era él

- Todo un reto… necio como una mula, pero muy divertido. Me enamore de él en un mes, todo comenzó por un beso para sentirse vivo antes de una batalla y terminamos durmiendo juntos todos los días durante casi seis meses, es el hombre más fascinante que he conocido en mi vida

- Realmente estabas enamorada de él

- Hubiera dado mi vida por él, aún lo haría

- Yo no te hubiera dejado ir

- No siempre depende de uno

- No supongo que no – hace una mueca de dolor y ella sabe que no falta mucho – pero si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, creme se van a encontrar… tienes que tener fe, la vida te recompensará por todo lo que haces

- Y que hay de ti… digo eres muy atractivo de seguro hay dos que tres chicas llorando por ti en casa – trata de distraerlo para que no sienta dolor

- Nunca tuve una novia, siempre pensé que tenía toda mi vida por delante… que regresaría como todo un héroe y ahora lo más triste de todo es que me voy a morir virgen

- No puedo ayudarte con eso, pero si puedo hacer esto – se acerca lentamente para besarlo suavemente en los labios - y puedo volver a hacerlo cuantas veces quieras

- Podrías escribirle a mis padres, no sé si el capitán de mi escuadrón sobrevivió y él tenía mis cartas

- Que deseas que les diga

- Que no sufrí, que trate de cumplir con mi deber y que no dejen que mi vida se reduzca a lo sucedido en Agosto 9… que me recuerden como el pitcher de mi equipo de beisbol, por lo difícil que se me hacía algebra o lo muy enamorado que estaba de Susan James

- Lo hare… no te preocupes Devon, tu legado jamás podría ser Nagasaki o Fat Boy, eres demasiado dulce para ello

- Por cierto cuál es tu nombre

- Lisa… Lisa Hayes

- Mucho gusto Lisa, gracias por estar aquí conmigo y recordarme porque estamos luchando… crees en el cielo

- Si, cuando llegues allá busca a Karl Riber… te hará reír mucho con su imitación de Groucho Marx y su teoría sobre inteligencia militar

- Eso es en definitiva totalmente contradictorio – y con una sonrisa en sus labios Devon Walker dejaba este mundo

- Lisa cierra sus ojos con suavidad y lo besa con dulzura en la frente, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le acaricia el rostro… jamás alguien a punto de morir había tomado tanto interés en su vida, no si con solo unas horas había tocado su alma, era muy posible que cada una de las personas con las que hubiera convivido hubieran sentido lo mismo.

- Adiós Devon

Le cubre el rostro con la sabana mientras intenta controlarse, pero no puede dejar de llorar – "la vida es una verdadera mierda" – es lo que piensa cuando al fin logra voltear para ir a buscar a alguien que la ayude a sacarlo de la habitación para que comiencen a prepararlo… al hacerlo se topa con un hermoso par de ojos azules que la miran fijamente, su cabello continua siendo tan rebelde como el día en que se conocieron, frente a ella está el Teniente Richard Hunter… el diablo con el que bailo durante varios meses.


	11. Chapter 11 Te Extrañe

**Capitulo Once – Te extrañe **

"Oh vamos, acaso este es el mes jodamos a Elizabeth Fiona Hayes; porque yo no recibí el memo" – ahí frente a ella esta Richard Hunter, de entre todos los escuadrones existentes, tenía que ser precisamente él quien lideraba el escuadrón de Devon – "demonios por qué tiene que lucir tan endemoniadamente sexy, vamos Lisa reacciona… si no lo haces se dará cuenta que estas a punto de llorar, bueno de llorar por él, no puedes darle esa satisfacción"

- Lisa – es él quien rompe el silencio, por lo menos esta tan sorprendido como ella, lo puede leer en esos ojos que tanto ha extrañado, la mira como si no pudiera creerlo

- Teniente Hunter, mundo pequeño

La mezcla de sentimientos que tiene es realmente incomoda, por un lado desea arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo, que le ayude a olvidar lo vivido en los últimos meses, otra parte simple y sencillamente desea jugar al kamikaze y destrozarlo con sus propias manos, por lo menos patearlo tan fuerte en su entrepierna que no pudiera caminar de manera correcta durante algunas semanas.

Sin embargo recuerda lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de verlo, Devon no merece esperar solamente porqué el hombre que más feliz y más miserable la hecho sentir en su vida. Devon merece toda su atención, lo tenía que preparar de tal manera que su familia y Susan James no recibieran a un soldado roto, sino a un joven héroe.

- No realmente, yo… - no puede dejar que siga hablando, no cuando con su voz la puede convencer de hacer casi todo

- Teniente si pudiera esperarme en la oficina pequeña frente a esta sala, necesito informar a mi equipo sobre el cabo Walker

- Claro no hay problema

La observa salir apresurada, luce exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio, triste. Pero le alegra ver que continua siendo la misma persona que se toma su tiempo para ayudar a un joven a dejar este mundo de una manera no tan solitaria.

Camina detrás de ella y la ve correr por el pasillo, el entra a la pequeña oficina, en la cual se puede ver un poco el toque de su amiga, su inseparable taza de café y una fotografía de todos ellos frente a la torre Eiffel, recuerda ese día. Fue la primera vez que se besaron antes de que él saliera a la batalla de Paris, realmente esos días lucían tan lejanos a la distancia.

Había llegado a Okinawa unos minutos antes y de inmediato se dirigió al hospital de la base, a eso había ido a ver el estado de los soldados que ya había reportado como desaparecidos en acción, que para todos ellos significaba caídos en acción. Lo estaban esperando pues de lo llevaron a la sala donde estaban los cinco chicos que habían sido rescatados por la mañana.

Se había preparado mentalmente para poder lidiar con lo que se enfrentaría, cinco chicos que sobrevivieron en medio de la nada, flotando en el mar esperando su fin, después de dos días uno perdía la esperanza de ser rescatados, la guerra no espera a nadie y menos a ocho soldados que fueron derribados en el océano. Era seguro que no estuvieran muy conectados con la realidad, después de Nagasaki él no lo estaba y no había vivido lo que ellos.

Pero ahí en uno de sus épocas más miserables el destino le había dado un pequeño rayo de luz que le devolvió algo de fe, estaba de espaldas pero ese cabello, la perfecta línea de su espalda y el bien formado trasero los habría reconocido en cualquier lado – "todo esto es una mierda" – había dicho con su hermosa voz y su acento inglés, solo pudo permanecer de pie escuchando la plática entre el joven moribundo y la enfermera con la que soñaba todas las noches desde aquella estúpida noche. Todavía no lograba entender el cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y dejarse llevar por una ilusión adolescente cuando entre sus brazos sostenía a la mujer perfecta, con quien desea pasar el resto de su vida.

Cuando reacciono fue demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba ahí, había huido dejando solamente una carta donde le agradecía su amistad y apoyo, le aconsejaba que hiciera feliz a la mujer que había escogido, pero lo más importante le confesaba su amor, claro que estaban enamorados, pero fue tan ciego que no quiso darse cuenta. Se aprendió cada palabra escrita, cada punto y como, el recordarlas durante la batalla le había ayudado a poder lidiar con el pacífico asiático y toda su locura, durante el bombardeo a Nagasaki repitió una y otra vez aquel párrafo donde le confirmaba lo que lo supo desde la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

_Por último, y si no has sabido leer entre líneas, te confieso que te amo, lo hice desde el primer día en una playa de Marsella y continuare haciéndolo en Asia o Inglaterra, o cualquier otro lugar al que el destino me lleve._

No lo odiaba, a pesar de que la dejo ahí con su esperanza de un nuevo amor y un futuro juntos destrozados, y todo para que… para darse cuenta que Minmei era parte de su pasado, uno muy hermoso, pero que ya no podría ser porque simple y sencillamente ya no la amaba.

Pero ahora ahí estaba ella, cuando llego a Birmania pensó que sería fácil encontrarse con ella, otro error más a su ya kilométrica lista de meteduras de pata, casi seis meses habían pasado y no tenía noticias de ella, inclusive pensaba que había regresado a Inglaterra cansada de todo. Pero un error más, en Okinawa cuando había ido a buscar a miembros de su escuadrón, ayudando a bien morir a uno de sus chicos estaba Lisa Hayes nuevamente confesando lo mucho que lo ama.

"Habría dado mi vida por él, aún lo haría" – esa frase le dio esperanza de que lo perdonaría por lo sucedido en Orly, tenía que hacer que lo perdonará. Si alguien podría ayudarlo a superar Nagasaki ese alguien era su Lisa.

- Fue un buen día – la voz de ella lo hace voltear, Dios su rostro es tan hermoso, toda ella es perfección

- Uno de los mejores de mi vida

- Lo sé, yo también pensé que sería el inicio de una vida perfecta y heme aquí – su voz tiene una furia contenida, así que él se da cuenta que no será tan sencillo

- No pensé que estuvieras en Okinawa, está demasiado cercano a Japón

- Soy una de las enfermeras con más experiencia en el frente, después de cinco años en Europa era bastante obvio que terminaría aquí

- Supongo que lo obvio nunca ha sido mi fuerte – sonríe con tristeza pero pateándose mentalmente por no haber pensado que Lisa estaría en el lugar más peligroso – ya me conoces siempre actuando antes de pensar

- Creo que tu visita poco o nada tiene que ver con recordar viejos tiempos, así que creo que es mejor entrar en materia – si efectivamente está furiosos

- Este es tu show, así que seguiré tus instrucciones

- Bien Teniente – camina para sentarse en el pequeño escritorio y dejar sobre él los expedientes que abrazo durante su pequeña platica como para tener sus manos ocupadas y no caer en la tentación – a las 1400 recibimos cinco soldados rescatados del océano cerca de la isla de Kumejima, estuvieron cerca de 4 días varados en el mar hasta que la marea los fue acercando a la playa de esta isla

- Tuvieron suerte, las tareas de búsqueda y rescate fueron canceladas al día siguiente de que fueron derribados, los tiburones nunca han dejado antes nada que rescatar – su tono de voz muestra tanta tristeza y que el no estuvo de acuerdo en dejar de buscarlos

- Fueron rescatados por un bote de pescadores de la zona, así que le deben su vida a unos "japs" – dice la palabra con desprecio, sabe que es la palabra con la cual los americanos se refieren de manera racista a los japoneses

- Que tan lejos esta Kumijema de aquí

- Kumejima, es la segunda isla de la prefectura de Okinawa y está más a menos a media hora de aquí, somos la base aliada más cercana

- Siempre pensé que esta base era americana

- Yo no formo parte del ejército americano, así que al haber miembros de las fuerzas aliadas podría llamarse de esa manera

- Disculpa no fue mi intención – claro que su intención fue hacerla enojar, no le gusta en lo absoluto la mujer fría frente a él, cuando peleaban era más fácil hablar con ella y terminar de convencerla de que dejará de ser un bloque de hielo

- Esa fue la razón por la cual terminaron con nosotros, desafortunadamente dos de ellos fallecieron durante la noche, Michael Fellon y Devon Walker

- Ambos eran buenos chicos, excelentes pilotos y realmente divertidos, Devon era muy parecido a Max – Lisa no puede evitar pensar que no se había equivocado, el joven era igual de sensible que su viejo amigo – Michael era endemoniadamente inteligente

- No pudimos hacer mucho por ellos, ambos estaban destrozados por dentro, no nos explicamos cómo pudieron sobrevivir en el océano por tanto tiempo con las heridas que tenían

- Eran skulls, jamás no damos por vencidos, aun cuando la muerte está cerca luchamos para no caer sin hacer mucho ruido, no querían quedarse ahí en una tumba de agua.

- Los otros tres chicos están maltrechos pero nada de cuidado realmente, están bastante deshidratados pero saldrán de esta, Robert Cole tiene roto un brazo, Tom Sommers es quien menos lastimado esta, ni siquiera tuvo que entrar a cirugía e Ian Sommerfield tuvo tres costillas fracturadas, una de ellas perforo su pulmón derecho pero el Dr. Lang pudo reparar el daño.

- Gracias por cuidarlos

- Es mi trabajo Hunter, no importando la nacionalidad del paciente hice un juramento y tengo que seguirlo hasta que deje de ser enfermera

- Aun así sé que siempre vas más a allá de tu responsabilidad, como estar junto a Devon para ayudarlo a irse en paz

- Nadie merece morir solo, ni siquiera Hitler

- No sé qué escribir en las cartas para sus familias

- Pensé que solamente enviaban un simple telegrama notificando la muerte y eso era todo

- Esa es la regla, pero siempre me ha parecido demasiado frio e impersonal, así que usualmente envió una pequeña misiva junto con las cartas de despedida de los chicos

- Cuantos chicos has perdido en los últimos meses

- Demasiados, toda esta guerra nos ha superado; los japoneses no pelean como los alemanes, están mucho mejor organizamos y tienen tanto orgullo que no les importa su propia seguridad con tal de poner el nombre del imperio en alto

- Participaste en Nagasaki

- Si formaba parte del escuadrón que iba protegiendo al bombardero, era una misión como cualquier otra, tirar una bomba sobre un objetivo militar

- Escuchaste lo que sucedió en Hiroshima, cómo pudiste pensar que era una misión como cualquier otra

- Supuse que eran exageraciones de los pilotos, jamás pensé que alguien fuera capaz de crear algo que causara tanta destrucción

- Pues ustedes pudieron hacerlo

- Algo se tiene que hacer para acabar con esta guerra sin sentido

- Causando una destrucción sin sentido no es la manera

- Pues la diplomacia no ha funcionado, no sirvió de nada en Europa mucho menos aquí en el pacífico, estos tipos están obsesionados

- Y ustedes encabronados, sedientos de venganza por lo sucedido en Pearl Harbor

- Eso no es verdad

- Vamos Hunter, ustedes con su complejo de Vaquero… no pueden perdonar que los hallan sorprendido con su pantalones abajo y destrozaran su flota, se sentían tan seguros de si mismos que jamás pensaron que los podrían atacar de esa manera

- No formábamos parte de los aliados, no estábamos en contra de nadie, y sin embargo ellos atacaron sin razón alguna

- Y ahora ustedes están aquí atacando villas y destruyendo ciudades enteras no solamente objetivos militares, en Hiroshima y Nagasaki no fueron asesinaron solamente soldados, sino a miles de civiles

- Crees que no lo sé… realmente crees que los últimos día he podido dormir, me despierto bañado en sudor pues cada maldita noche sueño en ello, en la columna de humo con un centro de fuego, la rapidez con que los incendios se fueron extendiendo

- Lo siento yo… se bien que no debió haber sido fácil y que tenías tus ordenes

- Cuando podrán viajar a casa

- Sommers y Cole pueden irse mañana si así lo desean, Sommerfield en una o dos semanas necesitamos que sus huesos estén lo más fuertes posibles para no correr el riesgo de que su pulmón vuelva a perforarse

- Está bien, supongo que mañana podemos partir del aeropuerto con Robert y Tom

- Los prepararemos para darlos de alta lo más temprano posible – "realmente estas impaciente por volver a ella"

- Yo permaneceré aquí esperando que puedan dar de alta a Ian, además ustedes han tenido bastantes bajas en los últimos meses – los ojos de ella brillan con un destello de esperanza, por lo que decide hablar de lo que ha deseado desde que la vio

- Como has estado, yo no he podido dejar de pensar en…

- Si eso es todo, necesito regresar a mis pacientes – se levanta, ha vuelto a ser la mujer fría que fue al inicio de su platica

- Necesitamos hablar – se levanta él para sostenerla con fuerza de su brazo para no dejarla alejarse

- Disculpe Teniente pero me está lastimando, además usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

- Te equivocas, jamás me dejaste explicarte

- Explicarte… por Dios eso si es genial, yo tenía que darte la oportunidad de que pusieras en palabras lo que me mostraste con acciones

- No estaba pensando

- Ese es tu problema Rick jamás piensas, solo actúas sin ni siquiera… no podía quedarme a verte como viviendo feliz con ella

- No estoy con ella

- Ahora ya sé por qué deseas hablar conmigo, ella se volvió a cansar de ti y te boto y claro pensaste le lloro a Lisa y en dos segundos regresará conmigo

- No… no estoy con ella porque jamás será tu, me di cuenta de ello

- Después de besarla, de dormir con ella, cuando te diste cuenta… Rick yo esperaba que me dijeras que estarías juntos para siempre, que me amabas y tú me dejaste como si fuera basura

- No supe lo que paso conmigo, ahí frente a mi estaba la mujer que ame durante toda mi juventud

- Y yo solamente fui la mujer que compartió tu cama y tu soledad durante la guerra

- Eres la mujer que me enseño que cuando alguien te ama, está a tu lado sin importar nada, que lucha contigo y te inspira a ser mejor día con día, los meses contigo me hicieron ser mejor ser humano que todos los años que estuve con Minmei

- No quiero hablar de esto

- Dijiste que siempre me amarías

- Vete a la mierda – de dónde saca fuerzas no lo sabe voltea y cruza el rostro de él con la mano que tiene libre – si piensas que soy una chica idiota que te perdonará con un simple lo siento eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, tengo dignidad y lo que tú me hiciste la pisoteo, pero creme estos meses la he recuperado, ahora suéltame

- Sé muy bien que hice daño, pero no fue a propósito, a ti menos que a nadie le haría daño, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… en esos maravillosos meses que compartimos primero como amigos y luego como

- No te atrevas, no le pongas un nombre… porque yo no fui tu amante, tal vez tu así lo consideraste, pero yo hice algo más que dormir contigo y tú fuiste tan necio

- Quieres que diga que fui un estúpido, si lo fui… un perfecto idiota que no se dio cuenta la clase de mujer que tuvo la suerte de tener en sus brazos, un ciego, un necio, todo lo hayas pensado sobre mi lo soy… pero tienes que creerme que yo te amo

- Son palabras, merezco mucho más que palabras… sobre todo lo después de lo que hiciste

- Quieres más que palabras

Antes de darse cuenta Rick la sostiene con fuerza de la cintura, ella forcejea pero no puede liberarse, él la besa con necesidad y pasión, pero Lisa lucha… bueno al menos lo intenta por unos cuantos segundos, la necesidad de su toque y los muchos meses que ha estado sin él, la hacen darse por vencida.

Al fin le responde el beso con la misma pasión que él, comienza a acariciar su espalda mientras que abre sus labios para que él pueda introducir su lengua, como había podido vivir sin su toque, están ahí besándose con pasión sin importarles nada alrededor, podría entrar en ese momentos Mainstroff o Hirohito mismo, y ellos ni siquiera se darían cuenta.

El cuerpo de él ha cambiado, ya no es el de un chico sino el de hombre que ha vivido demasiado en los últimos años, puede sentir sus músculos por debajo de su uniforme. Ella está un poco más delgada pero sus curvas siguen ahí, sus deliciosos senos y pequeña cintura, su cadera y hermoso trasero, continua siendo perfecta como él la recordaba.

Ella ha comenzado a sentir su deseo crecer, así como el de él. Sus cuerpos están tan cercanos que puedo sentir su masculinidad endurecerse y crecer como su deseo, por una fracción de segundo piensa en ceder y pedirle que la haga suya, pero el recordar como la dejo ahí de pie en medio de una improvisada pista de baile cuando ella realmente lo que esperaba era que pidiera que estuvieran juntos por el resto de su vida.

- Yo también te amo – dice suavemente cuando al fin rompen el beso, levanta la vista para perderse en sus ojos azules – pero he aprendido a amarme a mí, ese día rompiste mi confianza y ahora no se si pueda perdonarte no importando cuanto te ame

- Siempre has dicho que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

- Tengo que volver a mis pacientes, ya perdí demasiado tiempo con esto y Devon tiene que ser preparado para enviarlo a casa

- Al menos dame la oportunidad de remediarlo, de volver a ganar tu confianza… vamos al menos dame esa oportunidad

- Estamos en medio de una guerra, no hay tiempo para enamorarse, tú tienes escuadrones que dirigir y yo vidas que salvar

- Estaré aquí dos semanas, ya veremos ok

- No te prometo nada – es lo último que dice antes de que ella se aleje por el pasillo pensativa

"Sin embargo yo sí puedo prometerte que luchare por que vuelvas a tenerme confianza, no me iré de Okinawa sin que tu vayas a mi lado"

* * *

><p>Para Diana y Anextra aún no termino de hacerle pagar a Rick lo que le hizo a Lisa, no le será tan fácil que lo perdone. Gracias por todo su apoyo, siempre es lindo que la gente te diga que las locuras que salen de tu cabecita le hacen sentido a alguien más.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 CioCio San

**Capítulo Doce – M. Butterfly **

_Siempre había querido hacer un capítulo donde pudiera incluir una de mis arias favoritas "Un bel dí vendremo", creo que el escenario y el entorno son perfectos para que la hermosa voz de Montserrat Caballé le ayude a Lisa a expresar lo que no puede… la ilusión de que él regrese y la tome en sus brazos para ya jamás dejarla ir. _

* * *

><p>Cuando tenía 12 años sus padres la llevaron a la ópera… unos padres normales la habrían llevado a ver la Flauta Mágica para tener una introducción al mundo de la ópera más amigable, sin embargo Lord and Lady Hayes eran cualquier cosa menos normales. Esa noche de gala entre miembros de la realeza, su majestad incluida, Elizabeth Fiona Hayes presenciaba boquiabierta la muy trágica historia de Cio-Cio-San.<p>

Recuerda perfectamente lo que sintió al escuchar y ver la puesta en escena de Madame Butterfly de Giacomo Puccini, al parecer ella también era bastante inusual como sus padres. Su corta edad y el idioma no fueron un impedimento para poder identificar cada uno de los sentimientos que la trágica protagonista sentía, desde el amor pasional del principio hasta la desesperación que la lleva a suicidarse al final, cada nota le llegaba directamente al alma.

Sus padres la llevaron a cada función de beneficio y galas que tuvieron oportunidad, sobre todo en su época de debutante. Su condición social la hacía un perfecto partido y sus padres no perdían la oportunidad para mostrarla al "mercado" de jóvenes aristócratas, maldita sangre azul, sus padres y una gran parte de los nobles ingleses no eran muy diferentes que los nazis. Supremacía social, no racial, el que no tuvieran campos de concentración era lo que los hacía menos malos que el tercer Reich, pero si lo pensaba bien un matrimonio arreglado sin amor bien podría considerarse como un campo de concentración, donde tu alma y tu humanidad son asesinadas día con día. Tuvo varios pretendientes, como no podría tenerlos cuando era una de las mujeres más hermosas de su generación y sus padres eran Lord y Lady Hayes…. Bendita su amistad con los River.

Jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente que Karl entrará a su vida, aristócrata como ella pero libre pensador, cada verano que el regresaba de Eaton era para ella momento de alegría. Karl solía reírse de las tonterías de la alta sociedad inglesa y prefería mil veces ir al cinematógrafo que a la ópera. En sus escapadas solían visitar lugares que no eran para niñas bien, pero para que ella era una ventana a un mundo real, no la burbuja en la que solía vivir, fue su amigo quien le despertó esas intensas ganas de hacer algo por el mundo, quien la inspiro a enrolarse.

Su padre se opuso que estudiará algo que no fuera digno de una mujer de su estatus social, ella quería ser doctor pero él se rehusó. La dejo estudiar para enfermera cuando Lisa prometió que casaría con Karl y que ambos dejarían atrás su vena rebelde para comportarse como lo que la sociedad esperaba de alguien como ellos. Fue la primera vez que le mintió tan descaradamente a sus padres, claro que se casaría con Karl pero jamás le exigiría que dejara de ser quien era, que dejara de ser el hombre que ella amaba con locura.

Pero si algo deseaba Karl River era hacer feliz a Izzy como le llamaba de cariño, cuando no le mostraba la realidad del mundo y las injusticias de su sistema social, la acompaño a varias funciones, ninguna de gala, donde el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dormirse, pero sabía perfectamente que ella era feliz durante el tiempo que estaban ahí, así que él era feliz; muy aburrido pero feliz.

Así que hubo muchas otras historias; Aida, Carmen, La Traviatta; otras arias como Nessun Dorma, El Dueto de las Flores, La Mamma Morta, todas ellas las vio al lado de Karl, tomados de la mano. Pero jamás pudieron ocupar el lugar especial en su corazón que Madame Buttlerfly y "Un bel dí vendremo", no fue por que fuera su primera ópera, pero había algo realmente conmovedor en esa historia.

Una mujer que encuentra el amor en un hombre que no pertenece a su mundo, que viene del otro lado del océano, se casan y ella piensa que vivirán siempre juntos. Para ella es amor de por vida, para él una aventura mientras esta en Japón. El segundo acto es para ella el más conmovedor, Cio lo espera religiosamente en compañía de su fiel criada y el hijo de ambos, aun cuando el cónsul americano le informa que Pinkerton no regresará a ella, Cio mantiene esa esperanza viva… solamente para ser destrozada durante el tercer acto cuando él aparece de la mano de su legitima esposa y al enterarse que tiene un hijo decide llevarlo consigo a América; Cio se lo entrega con el corazón destrozado y termina suicidándose.

Antes de Karl y Rick siempre pensó que era realmente ridículo desperdiciar la vida por el amor de otra persona, no importando lo mucho que lo amaras, siempre debías quererte a ti misma un poquitito más; pero al morir Karl pudo de cierta manera entender a Cio-Cio, pero poco a poco lo supero. Rick, ese cabeza dura era algo totalmente diferente, los meses que lleva en Okinawa han sido un harakiri lento y doloroso.

Karl le dolió de una manera que no podía siquiera empezar a explicar, pero a pesar de todo sabía perfectamente que él no iba a regresar, era un capítulo de cierta manera cerrado, a pesar de su periodo vegetativo, su tristeza era total pero sin ninguna esperanza de volverlo a ver hasta que fuera su turno de partir de este mundo. Con Karl jamás se sintió como una Cio de cuarto, ambos pertenecían al mismo mundo y estaban totalmente comprometidos con el otro, hicieron un juramento en Westmister antes de partir a la guerra que funciono como una especie de boda intima. Él se fue no porque lo deseará, sino por mano de un maldito nazi, la dejo en contra de su voluntad.

Rick… el americano era su propio Pinkerton. Venía de un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, un granjero del medio oeste americano que jamás había salido de su mundo, inteligente y culto pero en lo absoluto un sofisticado aristócrata. Él tiempo que estuvieron juntos en París fueron para ella una promesa de un futuro juntos, para él una manera de sobrevivir la guerra. La había dejado con un palmo de narices justo cuando pensaba que le propondría matrimonio, pero fue ella la que se alejó y durante su tiempo en Okinawa pensó que era triste pero era tan patética o romántica, dependiendo del día y su estado de humor, como Cio… con esa esperanza a prueba de balas cuando todo apunta a que te vieron la cara de tonta. A veces iba a su playa a imaginar que el aterrizaría su brillante caza, para bajar de un solo brinco y correr a su lado, abrazarla fuertemente y fundirse en un apasionado beso, terminar haciendo el amor sobre la arena.

Una ilusión bastante idiota, pero aun cuando sabía perfectamente que no era más que un sueño inútil, fue algo que la ayudaba a mantener a su alma viva, si no fuera por esos momentos en los que se permitía ser ella misma, triste y enamorada, habría perdido su humanidad, ante toda la destrucción y locura alrededor. "Un bel dí vendremo" la acompañaba continuamente, sin darse cuenta a veces la cantaba en voz baja cuando estaba realmente concentrada en algo.

Emilie se había reído bastante de ella cuando lo descubrió por primera vez, estaba curando una herida bastante impresionante pero no mortal en la pierna de un joven americano que no paraba de aullar de dolor. Ella trataba de concentrarse y aunque sus deseos de darle un golpe en la cabeza para sacarlo de circulación eran muy fuertes recurrió a la música para crear una burbuja, ahora era algo normal en ella.

Ahora está ahí en su playa, precisamente huyendo de Prikerton Hunter, su tercer acto había comenzado. El llego sin anunciarse, gracias a Dios sin una esposa de su mano, pero si la excusa más grande e idiota del mundo – "no estaba pensando" – claro que no lo estaba haciendo, toda su sangre viajo al sur de su cuerpo, eso había sido obvio. Porque tenía que aparecer y lucir más atractivo que nunca, eso no había sido en lo absoluto justo. Ella luce como si la acabara de arrollar un camión y él como si fuera coprotagonista de Ingrid Bergman y para colmo recién nombrado Capitán de las fuerzas del Tío Sam, mientras que el superior de Lisa es un hombre de las cavernas que se rehúsa a creer que una mujer tenga la capacidad de ser un buen médico, si el tipejo sería un muy amigo de su obtuso padre, eran igual de machistas y cerrados.

Maldita condición de mujer, nunca antes se había sentido tan contrariada por las aún existentes diferencias entre los varones y ellas. Ellos podían estudiar la carrera que quisieran, escoger con quien casarse y acostarse con cuanta mujer se les parará enfrente. Ellas sin embargo, no las aceptaban en la facultad de medicina, su padre no quiso mover sus influencias para que tuviera la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera, tuvo suerte que aprobaran a Karl por ser de alcurnia sino la hubieran casado con algún noble cara de idiota, y solamente había estado con dos hombres en su vida.

Cio-Cio también sufrió por su condición de mujer, bueno de hecho casi todas las mujeres de la literatura, el arte y las películas se dividían en dos tipos… las damisela en desgracia o la arpía desalmada. Eran pocas las mujeres que mostraban independencia y aún ellas terminaban al lado de un hombre, sus amigas y ella misma también eran un buen ejemplo.

Todas ellas mujeres fuertes y valientes que habían cruzado el océano para salvar vidas, habían mostrado más entereza frente a la muerte que muchos hombres. En varias ocasiones había visto a soldados y doctores vomitar o inclusive desmayarse frente a casos realmente difíciles, mientras que ellas permanecían firmes. Pero en el fondo cada una de ellas desea enamorarse.

Claudia se había convertido en la eterna viuda, guardando luto por el amor de su vida, negándose a continuar con ella. Miriya y Vanesa eran todas unas amas de casa que habían dejado sus carreras como enfermeras para dedicarse al hogar y sus hijos.

El caso de Kim era sin duda el más triste, ni siquiera ella con su tragedia de haber sido abandonada en la pista de baile cuando esperaba una propuesta matrimonial, podría acercarse a lo sufrido por Kim.

Sabía que Emilie la extrañaba y que a su bizarra manera la amaba, pero la dejo a la merced de los lobos. La gente murmuraba a sus espaldas, la mujerzuela de la división por atreverse a amar con todo ser a un hombre casado que al final la había abandonado. Los franceses eran más tolerantes pero los soldados americanos y de otras nacionalidades eran realmente desagradables con ella, o la buscaban con solamente una cosa en la mente.

Le escribió pidiendo su consejo, pensando en seguirla al frente en el pacífico, pero sin desear encontrarse con Lang… su consejo fue simple pero realmente creía en él – "no bajes la mirada ante nadie, al menos has sido honesta contigo misma y lo que hiciste fue por la mejor de las razones… amor" – Kim lo hizo por unos meses, al final decidió regresar a casa y lo último que supo de ella fue que se iba a casar con un chico de su ciudad, un viejo enamorado del colegio.

"Al final todas somos Cio-Cio, no importando lo mucho que finjamos y deseemos igualdad, una vez que nuestro corazón comienza a latir por un hombre olvidamos lo que hemos luchado para lograr lo mucho o poco que hemos hecho en la vida"

Cierra los ojos para disfrutar de la suave brisa marina, mientras se concentra en la sensación del viento salado en su piel y los acordes su aria favorita… si en verdad ella era igual que Cio, podría estar valientemente poniéndose en riesgo para salvar vidas, enfrentando a la muerte todos los días, podría ser la famosa Reina de Hielo… pero en fondo lo único que desea es que Rick la tome en sus brazos y le diga que siempre estará a su lado, por eso estaría dispuesta inclusive a abandonar su sueño de convertirse algún día en un médico.

- Mierda… Madame Curie descubrió el radio y yo estoy dispuesta a dejar mis sueños por algo que no será

- Jamás te me has figurado la clase de persona que pueda darse por vencida

"Maldita sea" - piensa mientras no se atreve a voltear a verlo – "voy a patear a Emilie" – completa en su mente al saber perfectamente quien fue el traidor que le mostro su escondite al enemigo. – "Corte Marcial para el doctor Lang"

- No tenías que venir hasta aquí, cualquier enfermera en turno pudo darte noticias sobre el estado de Sommerfield – responde con tu mejor tono de la Reina de Hielo sin apartar la vista del horizonte y la hermosa puesta de sol que estaba disfrutando

- Podrías envainar la espada, no vengo a pelear

Ya lleva tres días tras de ella como perrito faldero suplicando una oportunidad para solamente hablar, ahora no se daría por vencido no cuando ella está alejada de todos los pretextos que utiliza para huir de él.

- Yo no te estoy declarando la guerra, solamente quiero unos minutos en paz

- Y que te parece que estoy buscando yo

- No lo sé Rick, realmente no tengo idea de que pasa por esa roca que llamas cabeza

- Y te atreves a decir que no están en guerra, atacando a todos con esa espada afilada que llamas lengua

- Los últimos meses no han sido nada sencillos con tus compatriotas culpando al equipo médico de no poder salvar a todos los soldados que llegan

- Bien sabes que no soy como ellos

- No… eres peor, finges ser el chico maravilloso y cuando uno baja la guardia tiras a matar

- Eso es totalmente injusto nada de lo que vivimos fue con la intención de dañarte, creí que me conocías mejor

- Yo también pensé que te conocía, pero el chico con quien viví varios de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida no me habría dejado así sin decir una sola palabra

- Y que crees que llevo intentando hacer los últimos días, sino explicarte lo estúpido que fui

- Sabes que Hunter, no es algo de lo que deseo hablar – al fin voltea a verle, sus ojos verdes muestran molestia pero más que nada desilusión y piensa que la vida no es justa, jamás había lucido más atractivo – creí que te habrías dado cuenta en los pasados días que no es algo que desee hacer

De inmediato voltea a ver el atardecer, y piensa en las ironías de la vida. Cio decidió suicidarse pues cuando Pinkerton regreso a fin a su lado lo hizo con una nueva mujer a su lado, Rick estaba ahí con mil explicaciones y Lisa lo único que desea es molerlo a palos para luego abrazarlo y besarlo de manera apasionada – "Creo que ahora si estoy perdiendo la razón, el tenerlo aquí me está sacando de mis casillas, tal vez no debí leer al Marqués de Sade… me afecto bastante, que ahora deseo hacer daño y hacerle el amor al mismo tiempo"

Él no ve el horizonte, está perdido en el hermoso perfil de la mujer a su lado, aquella que no ha podido sacar de su mente desde que se fue de su lado. En su uniforme de vuelo lleva siempre consigo una fotografía de ambos enfrente de Notre Damme. Ambos sonríen a la cámara llenos de ilusiones y sueños, de esperanza que la guerra no podría durar mucho más tiempo y podrían reiniciar sus vidas. Al fin decide desviar la mirada para fijarla al mismo punto en el horizonte que ella, si no estuvieran en guerra podría pensar que estaban en paraíso.

- Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto aquí, no pareciera que estas en una base militar – decide romper el silencio pero ella no responde – se parece a la playa donde nos conocimos

- Si… a mí también me recuerda a Marsella – dice al fin, en voz suave

- Han cambiado tanto nuestras vidas desde esos días

- Realmente no, estábamos en guerra y esta no ha terminado aún, al menos no aquí

- No me refería a eso

- Se perfectamente a que te referías, pero ya te dije no deseo hablar de ello

- Lisa no crees que merezco una oportunidad

- Y tú no crees que merezco unos minutos de paz, llevo tres días durmiendo unas cuantas horas y a donde volteo ahí estás tú con tu carita de lo siento

- Mierda – grita molesto – no quieres hablar de ello, bueno pues al carajo no hablemos de ello, si piensas que nuestra amistad no vale la pena

- Jamás dije eso, solamente te estoy pidiendo que me permitas disfrutar de unos minutos en paz antes de volver a enfrentarme a todo

- Lis… yo no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no deseas, pero te extraño… extraño a la mujer con la que podía hablar sobre cualquier cosa y no sentirme como un idiota

- Rick – voltea a verlo, sus ojos verdes fijos en los ojos azules de él – te vas en dos semanas a lo sumo, vale la pena el esfuerzo de fumar la pipa de la paz

- Claro que vale la pena, vamos siempre nos divertimos mucho juntos y con toda la locura alrededor creo que nos hace falta reírnos un poco

- De que hablas, yo estado atacada de la risa durante los últimos meses… Lang es el hermano perdido de los Marx

Ambos se observan en silencio, mientras una sonrisa comienza a nacer en sus labios para finalmente carcajearse al mismo tiempo, en verdad extraña eso. La facilidad con que puede bromear cuando está junto a él.

No pueden parar de reír, no había nadie en todo el planeta más serio y centrado que Emilie Lang, jamás lo había visto realmente reírse a carcajadas como ellos lo hacían en ese momento. En verdad no era su mejor broma compartida, hasta cierto punto era algo boba, pero es justo lo que necesitan para liberar algo de la presión, para disfrutar una carcajada como en los viejos tiempos.

- Creo que tienes razón, extrañaba el sonido de mi propia risa – dice al fin ella

- Yo también, pensé que la había perdido sobre el pacífico pero resulta que la echaste en tu maleta

- Ese tópico está prohibido entre nosotros, al menos por ahora

- Ok, pero antes de irme tienes que darme la oportunidad de explicarte todo

- Tienes que ganártelo Hunter, no va a ser tan fácil y no tienes mucho tiempo

- Oye sabes muy bien que cuando me propongo a hacer algo, no descanso hasta hacerlo

- Vale, lo que tú digas

Han pasado diez días desde ese tarde cuando fumaron la pipa de la paz y habían semi-regresado a los viejos tiempos, aquellos cuando solían contarse todo. La rutina había regresado, Rick había estado preparando estrategias de rescate con la división área en Okinawa y Lisa cuidando enfermos, pero en las tardes cuando sus turnos terminaban se reunían en su playa para compartir su día y recordar su vida en París, claro sin tocar el tópico prohibido.

Rick lo intento una vez, vio lo relajada que estaba ella que decidió arriesgarse, no salió nada bien. Estaban recostados sobre la arena en silencio, observando el hermoso cielo azul, eso era lo que más amaba de su playa, rara vez surcaban cazas por ahí. Las batallas habían disminuido desde Hiroshima y Nagasaki, solamente era cuestión de esperar a que se firmará la rendición del Imperio del Sol.

Él volteo a verla y el espectáculo realmente era mucho más hermoso que cualquiera otra cosa que hubiera visto en su vida, Lisa estaba realmente absorta en el cielo, sabía que estaba pensando en algo, pues podía ver esa mirada de solía tener cuando los engranes de su cerebro funcionan a todo lo que daban. Esperaba realmente que estuviera pensando en los mismo que él.

- Recuerdas esa noche cuando nos conocimos en Marsella

- Claro, como podría olvidarla, fue una de las noches más felices de la vida de mi mejor amiga y cuando conocí a los tres chiflados originales

- Oye… digo Max y Ben si le dan un aire a Larry y Curly, pero vamos yo le doy un aire a Gary Cooper – Lisa comenzó a reír con fuerza – Cary Grant

- No, definitivamente eres Moe

- Sabes que en algunas ocasiones eres algo cruel

- Solamente con las personas que necesitan que les bajen un poco los humos

- Cuando los chicos nos dejaron solos para ir a conquistar a un par de jovencitas

- Nunca supe si realmente conocieron a alguien esa noche

- No, terminaron en el bar local como una cuba… no esa noche desee por primera vez hacerte el amor – ella volteo a verlo sin creerlo – unos días antes había deseado conocer a una pelirroja inteligente y ahí estabas tú, realmente luche por no besarte y tratar de convencerte de que hiciéramos el amor en la playa.

Por unos cuantos minutos ella lo observo en silencio, no podía reconocer lo que sus ojos mostraban, una combinación realmente extraña de sentimientos se agolpaban en esos hermosos ojos verdes, primero pensó que se acercaría para besarlo, para de inmediato sentir que podría destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se puso de pie y le dirigió una última mirada, se sacudió el uniforme y se encamino rumbo a su barraca, él solamente la observo lamentándose de haberla apresurado de esa manera y no logrando descifrar lo que su amiga sintió durante esos minutos.

Lisa estaba igual de confundida que él, siempre pensó que su atracción se había iniciado poco a poco cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigos en París. No que ella le había atraído desde el primer día, a ella se le hizo muy atractivo pero no tuvo la necesidad de besarlo, mucho menos de acostarse con él. Y ahora Rick le decía como si nada que él la había considerado hermosa y quiso hacerle el amor desde el primer día.

Ambos decidieron por el bien de su recién encontrada amistad, que no hablarían de asunto, como si nada hubiera sucedido se encontraron al día siguiente en la playa.

Pero con los días pasando, ambos se dan cuenta que el tiempo se les está terminando, muy pronto Rick tendría que regresar a Hawái mientras ella se quedaría ahí. Cada uno de ellos tendría que regresar a sus tristes rutinas hasta que pudieran regresar a sus respectivas vidas pre-guerra.

- Ian Sommerfield podrá viajar mañana

- Realmente crees que ya pueda viajar sin ningún riesgo a su salud

- Lisa, no podemos retener a un enfermo solamente por que deseas más tiempo con Hunter

- Espero que no estés implicando lo que creo Emilie, sabes perfectamente bien que jamás sería capaz

- De poner tus sentimientos antes del bienestar de un paciente, tal vez no de manera consciente

- Que es lo único que tengo en mente y mi inconsciente, el confirmar que Ian puede realizar un vuelo tan largo

- No tendrá ningún problema, créelo el llegará sin ningún problema a Hawái, pero si lo deseas puedo ganar dos días más

- No Emilie, jamás te pediría que hicieras algo así… lo que tenga que hablar con Rick tiene que ser hoy

- No crees que ya deberías perdonarlo

- Perdona

- Sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos, pero tú todavía lo amas y a él se le nota que está loco por ti

- Bien sabes que no lo he superado, pero tampoco he olvidado lo que sentí cuando me dejo sola, bien pudo haberme dicho que estaba confundido y que quería tiempo, le hubiera dado todo el tiempo que necesitará

- Yo solo se amiga, que no puedes ir por la vida con rencor, después de lo que hemos vivido sabes que la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla con tonterías

- Estoy tan confundida

- Sigue a tus instintos cuando lo veas, no puedes equivocarte si sigues a tu corazón

- Gracias Emilie eres un gran amigo

No quiso ir a su última noche juntos vestida con su uniforme, así que desde el día anterior pidió que se vieran un poco más tarde, así que fue a su barraca y se arregló un poco, soltó su cabello para que cayera sobre sus hombros, se puso un hermoso vestido color rojo y se maquillo los labios. No sabía cuándo volverían a verse o inclusive si volverían a hacerlo.

Al salir de su barraca, suspiro para buscar el valor que necesitaba, no pudo controlarlo así que corrió como colegiala para llegar a su cita, por Dios ahora lo llamaba una cita, con Rick. Cuando llego a la playa se quitó los zapatos para poder caminar sobre la arena sin temor que sus tacones se hundieran, reanudo su carrera para llegar a él, cuando al fin lo hizo Rick estaba de pie observando el horizonte, él sintió su presencia y volteo, tampoco iba de uniforme sino que utilizaba unos caquis con una camisa azul, la manera que la vio fue lo necesitaba para olvidar su mente y escuchar a su corazón.

Cuanto tiempo permanecieron observándose no lo sabe ninguno de los dos a ciencia cierta, así como tampoco quien es el que rompe el hechizo de sus ojos para acercarse al otro e iniciar el beso. Ya hablarían sobre el asunto, si es que tenían tiempo, lo que ahora necesitan es olvidarse de todo a su alrededor como solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos.

Ella hecho sus brazos a su cuello y esa fue la señal para que él profundizará el beso, y comenzará a acariciar su espalda.

- Lisa yo…

- No hablemos, aún no quiero hacerlo… pero ya no puedo soportar no estar contigo

Su tercer acto era totalmente diferente al de Cio, Rick si había regresado a su lado un bello día de verano, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con pasión. Que pasaría después por el momento no le interesaba, esta demasiado ocupada disfrutando lo que el píloto le hace sentir en todo su ser - "ya veremos si mañana también será un bello día"

* * *

><p><em>Es es mi penultimo capítulo, se que lo perdone demasiado fácil, pero me es díficil creer que alguien como Lisa dejaría que el rencor dominará su vida.<em>

_Gracias a todos x sus comentarios y porras, espero que el final que estoy tramando les agrade, será cursi pero bueno algunas veces necesitamos algo cursi en nuestras vidas, en especial en estos tiempos._


	13. Chapter 13 Paris

**Capítulo Final Paris **

_Como dije la inspiración me surgió del Paciente Inglés, mi historia favorita no es la Almassy y Katherine, aunque he de confesar que me encantan las historias miserables de amor, así que no se preocupen… adoro esa película por la historia de Hanna y Kip, el amor entre la canadiense y el hindú es lo que te da esperanza en esa película, la esperanza de que si dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado, el amor puede encontrarnos en el lugar menos pensado._

* * *

><p>Hacía un año que no se veían y cada noche se soñaban mutuamente, el por qué no se habían buscado al terminar la guerra poco menos de un mes después despedirse en el aeropuerto de Okinawa, fue de cierta manera para poner sus pensamientos en orden, él reencontrarse con sus vidas en paz. Ambos coincidieron que al salir del ejército debían reintegrarse al mundo civil solteros, darse cuenta que realmente estaban enamorados y no que se habían convertido en la tabla de salvación del otro.<p>

Acostumbrarse a no estar asustado y a la expectativa todo el tiempo no fue nada sencillo. Cada vez que alguien llamaba a su puerta o recibían una carta, siempre esperaban las peores noticias, pero no era así… la guerra realmente se había acabado, no era un sueño era su nueva realidad. El 9 de septiembre del 45 las tropas japonesas en China se rindieron finalmente, la guerra llegaba a su fin, después de años de estar en el frente lidiando con la muerte todos los días; Rick enfrentándola en batalla, Lisa luchando contra ella en el hospital.

La separación fue realmente difícil pero necesaria, ambos continuaban formado parte de los ejércitos de sus respectivos países por lo que no podían simplemente desaparecer por más que lo desearán, ambos apoyaron en la iniciativa de reconstrucción de Japón; él asignado en Tokio, ella fue trasladada a Shangai, su última asignación en las fuerzas armadas no fue de destrucción sino de renacimiento.

Pero antes de decirse hasta luego tuvieron una noche para despedirse y hacerse mil promesas al mismo tiempo. Esa noche había sido perfecta, no hubo necesidad de decir palabra, como siempre sus caricias hablaron lo suficientemente fuerte sobre sus sentimientos, hicieron el amor toda la noche en la habitación de él, pero antes hicieron realidad el primer pensamiento sexual que Rick tuvo sobre la pelirroja y la fantasías de Lisa cuando se permitía recordarlo… hicieron el amor en la playa esa hermosa tarde verano bajo un cielo teñido de un tono naranja.

Cuando se encontraron se observaron por largo rato tratando de descifrar lo que los ojos del otro mostraban, los hermosos ojos verdes de ella fijos en los azules de él, finalmente se acercaron para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo mientras se besaban con pasión, sus caricias se hicieron más y más demandantes.

- Desde Marsella has sido tú – le dice él entre besos – nadie más que tú Lisa Hayes

Ella no puede articular palabra, tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que desea decirle pero por alguna razón se quedan atoradas en su garganta, si algo logra hacer Rick con un solo beso es bloquear su siempre brillante mente.

Para Rick ya no es suficiente el besarla, desea estar con ella…. Tiene tanto tiempo que no está con ella que no puede controlarse, Lisa pudo sentir las manos de él levantar su vestido para acariciar su trasero y plano vientre. Ella por su parte decide corresponder las sensaciones que él le hace sentir con su toque, así que comienza a acariciar su virilidad sobre el pantalón, sintiendo que su deseo crecía con cada caricia de ella.

Sin importarles si pudieran verlos o no, él la cargo para llevarla debajo de unas palmeras, al llegar la bajo para que pudiera poner sus pequeños pies descalzos sobre la arena, al mismo tiempo que Lisa dejaba caer sus zapatos. Él regreso sus manos a debajo de su vestido y ella comenzó a desabrochar sus caquis, la levanto del trasero para que ella pueda abrazar sus piernas a su cintura. Hicieron el amor hasta que el clímax los alcanzo al mismo tiempo, al terminar ambos se limitaron a verse fijamente, a reconocer sus rostros que ahora lucen más maduros y sí fuera posible más atractivos.

- Esto es lo que me ha mantenido con vida y cuerdo durante los últimos meses, la esperanza de volver a estar así contigo – dijo al fin él, todavía dentro de ella.

- Te he extrañado tanto – responde mientras acaricia su rostro con dulzura, a diferencia de él, ella siempre ha sabido que su vida solamente estaría completa con él a su lado – pero no hablemos sobre ello, no ahora

- Tus deseos son mis órdenes – la beso, mientras que lentamente salía de ella, se ayudaron mutuamente a arreglar sus ropas, sin poder ocultar sus sonrisas y miradas cargadas de deseo.

Mudaron su pasión a la habitación de él donde al fin pudieron verse mutuamente desnudos. Entraron tomados de la mano con fuerza, ella continua descalza pero el lleva sus zapatos, no habían dicho una sola palabra durante el trayecto, pero que podrían decirse que superara sus miradas. Cuando al fin estuvieron detrás de la puerta ocultos del mundo comenzaron a quitarse las ropas mutuamente.

Lo primero en caer al suelo fueron la camisa de él y el vestido de ella, ambos se observaron en silencio dándose cuenta que ya no eran los chicos que habían compartido cama durante seis meses en París. Él esta con el pecho desnudo y ella en ropa interior, pero pueden ver a la perfección que sus cuerpos han cambiado. La espalda de Rick es más ancha, sus brazos musculosos y su vientre, una podría lavar ropa sobre ese marcado vientre. Lisa está mucho más delgada, pero su cuerpo luce atlético; su vientre plano, hermosos senos y bien formado trasero continúan intactos.

Pasaron toda la noche en los brazos del otro, acostumbrándose a sus cuerpos y a sus caricias. Ambos tenían ya bastantes meses sin estar con alguien pero fue como si no hubiera pasado un solo día, sabían perfectamente que lugares tocar y como acariciarse para lograr que el otro estallará en placer. No hablaron de nada, pero en realidad se dijeron mucho sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Despertaron abrazados como en París, en esa rutina que Rick extrañaba como un loco, ver su hermoso cabello sobre su pecho y poder percibir su suave y muy característico perfume natural, ella le regalo una amplia sonrisa y se incorporó para quedar sentada sin preocuparse en ocultar su desnudez, ahí frente a él estaba Lisa Hayes mostrándole su hermoso cuerpo, de repente ella se sentó en ahorcadillas sobre su pecho y se acercó para besarlo con pasión en los labios mientras lo obligaba a incorporarse para no romper el beso, el cual de repente fue reemplazado por la mano de ella estrellándose con fuerza en su mejilla derecha.

- Que carajos

- Si lo vuelves a hacer te juro por lo más sagrado que te mato – su voz suena autoritaria y hasta cierto punto molesto – me oíste

- Crees que volvería a ser tan imbécil

- Eres Rick Hunter es parte de tu personalidad

- Vamos Lisa, jamás volvería a cometer un error tan grande

- Solamente te estoy advirtiendo, que la próxima vez ni siquiera dejaré que intentes explicar nada

- Advertencia anotada

- Porque no vienes conmigo, ya has cumplido con tu deber - la observa con detenimiento, no sabe si podrá vivir sin ella tanto tiempo

- Aún no termina la guerra y todavía después habrán trabajos de reconstrucción para toda esta parte del mundo, van a necesitar ayuda y mucha, ayuda médica y militar

- Podemos buscar la manera de seguir cumpliendo con nuestro deber pero juntos, tomarnos un año para pensar en lo mucho que necesitamos estar junto es algo idiota no lo crees

- Tal vez lo sea pero tenemos que confirmar que nuestro amor no fue solamente una manera de superar todo lo que sucedía alrededor – suspira recordando con dolor el baile en Orly

- Somos más que una tabla de salvación y lo sabes, estamos destinados a estar juntos

- Y lo seguiremos estando no importando el tiempo que estemos separados, yo necesito extrañarte con la ilusión de reencontrarnos para al fin lograr la vida que ambos nos merecemos, necesito deshacerse de ese sentimiento hacía ti que me acompaño los últimos meses

- No quise hacerte daño, no creo que puedo explicarte con palabras lo idiota que fui y lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haber salido corriendo detrás de ti para no dejarte ir

- Porque no lo hiciste – pregunta con miedo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

- Porque al estar con ella me recordó por unos minutos quien solía ser, me hizo olvidar que no pude salvar a uno de mis mejores amigos, pero sobre todo borro los rostros de los jóvenes alemanes que asesine – ella lo ve fijamente con temor de interrumpirlo – cuando estuve con ella fui el granjero que no tenía una sola preocupación en la vida, aquel chico que soñaba con recorrer el mundo con ella a su lado, no el hombre dañado con sangre en las manos que ahora soy

- Y yo te recuerdo todo eso - dijo ella con tristeza

Al fin puede entender un poco la reacción de Rick, Minmei formaba parte de su vida antes de que fuera a la guerra, Lisa por otra parte compartió sus miedos e inseguridades en cada una de las ocasiones que menciona, ella también era un ser dañado con sangre en sus manos.

- No… a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que tú me ayudas a superarlo, no a fingir que jamás sucedido – le sonríe con tristeza, mientras le acaricia suavemente el rostro – soy un ser dañado, pero tú siempre me has hecho entender que la mierda ahí está pero que mis acciones ayudaron a construir algo más grande que nosotros, jamás asesine a nadie que no intentara hacerme daño a mi o mis compañeros, y aunque no pude salvar a Roy al menos lo intente, Lisa… tú me entiendes y me inspiras a ser una mejor persona

- Ya eres una gran persona, siempre lo has sido… no me hubiera enamorado de ti si no lo fueras – suspira y toma sus manos entre las suyas para depositar dulces besos en ambas palmas - además tus manos manchadas de sangre salvaron vidas, me salvaron a mi

- vamos, jamás tuve la necesidad de salvarte

- lo hiciste al entrar a mi vida, lo único que yo deseaba antes de conocerte era reunirme con Karl y tu me devolviste las ganas de vivir - suspira y lo ve con determinación en los ojos - no volveremos a hablar de ello… lo perdonado se ha olvidado

- Bien podrías haber hecho la advertencia y dejarme explicarte sin necesidad del tortazo - se acaricia la mejilla donde ella lo golpeo - pegas como patada de mula

- Es una muestra de lo que te sucederá la próxima vez que decidas romper mi corazón Hunter – responde ella mientras lo besa con dulzura donde lo golpeo unos minutos antes

- Eso no sucederá, te lo aseguro

- Por tu bien, eso espero – ahora lo besa con pasión nuevamente, lo que él toma como una invitación para hacer el amor una vez más antes de separarse

Se hicieron una promesa, esta vez no perderían el tiempo en tonterías, si estaban destinados a estar juntos esperarían el tiempo que les quedaba por servir en el ejército con la promesa de encontrarse donde dejaron de sobrevivir para comenzar a vivir.

Mientras Rick hacía los preparativos en la base aérea para partir, Lisa ayudó a preparar a Ian para su viaje, en el exterior lucía como siempre concentrada en su trabajo, pero su corazón palpitaba con la misma fuerza que en París y en su mente se repetían las escenas de la noche anterior, así que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Luces mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando estas concentrada en algo

- Ya veo que te sientes mucho mejor

- Así como tú – la reconoció desde que la vio por primera vez pero ahora se ve tan relajada que le hace saber que realmente ya había visto su rostro en otro lado – en la fotografía del capitán también luces muy feliz, realmente se nota que estaban muy enamorados

- La fotografía, que fotografía

- La que el capitán Hunter siempre trae consigo, los dos están abrazados frente a Notre Damme y lucen realmente felices

- Rick la trae consigo

- Si es su amuleto de la buena suerte, siempre habla de la hermosa pelirroja con la que se reunirá en París cuando al guerra termine

- Así que eso hará

- Sí, por favor no le digas nada me mandaría a corte marcial si supiera que estoy ventilando su vida personal

- No te preocupes Ian, jamás los sabrá… listo ya estás listo para ir a casa

- Jamás había estado más listo de nada en mi vida

- Me alegro de escucharlo

Lo acompaño a la base aérea para ayudar a subirlo al avión y verificar que todo estuviera bien, se despidió de él con una sonrisa, bajo de la aeronave y caminó para encontrarse con Rick. Si la vida no dejaba de ser injusta, con su uniforme de capitán luce aún más guapo, la noche anterior pudo comprobar que su cuerpo ya no era el de un chico, su cabello continuaba siendo un desastre, pero siendo totalmente sincera era parte de su encanto. Si Rick Hunter decidiera por una vez en su vida peinarse ya no sería Rick.

Nuevamente estuvieron de pie en silencio observándose, ella fue la que se acercó para echar sus brazos al cuello de él y besarlo con pasión, él la abrazo fuertemente de las caderas y profundizo el beso, Lisa quiso grabar ese instante en su mente y Rick deseo jamás dejarla ir. Al romper el beso continuaron abrazados recargando Rick su frente en la de ella, ambos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la suave respiración del otro en sus rostros.

- Porque deje que me convencieras de no llevarte conmigo

- Porque sabes muy bien que tengo razón Hunter, no podemos dejar todo atrás hasta que esto haya acabado

- Hirohito no tarda en rendirse, por que esperar todo un año

- Rick ya hablamos sobre esto, Japón y China no se reconstruirán solas

- Odio que seas tan malditamente responsable y obsesiva

- Amas eso de mi

- No a veces me fastidia, sobre todo cuando significa que no podré hacerte el amor por un largo tiempo y cuando eso sucede me pongo de un humor del carajo y dolor de testículos

- Toma baños de agua fría, como lo he hecho yo en los últimos meses

- Voy a terminar con pulmonía – ella rió con soltura - entonces París en un año

- Al medio día bajo la Torre Eiffel

- No faltes

- Nada ni nadie me impedirá estar ahí

- Te amo Lisa, jamás he amado a nadie como a ti

- Yo también te amo Rick

Se volvieron a besar con pasión, con la promesa de encontrarse en el lugar donde su relación había comenzado, la hermosa ciudad de París. En ese mismo lugar se encontraron los seis después de entrar triunfantes a la Ciudad Luz en Agosto del 44, era la foto que Lisa llevaba consigo a donde fuera, ya fuera en la mesita de noche junto a su cama o su escritorio en el hospital. Ese día su vida comenzó realmente, después de sobrevivir cientos de batallas, probaron la miel del triunfo, los cuatro soldados y las dos enfermeras se abrazaron para celebrar el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

Al fin rompieron el abrazo para que el pudiera abordar su avión, ella lo observo de pie y se sintió de regreso en Orly, como en los viejos tiempo ahí estaba ella despidiendo al amor de su vida.

- No se te olvide – grita ella antes de que cierren la puerta detrás de él

- Contare los minutos para que estemos juntos de nuevo y te prometo que esta vez será para siempre – lo último que ve es su hermosa sonrisa

Así sus vidas continuaron, un mes más en guerra hasta que las últimas fuerzas de Japón decidieron rendirse liberando a China de su yugo. Cuando escucharon la noticia ambos desearon tanto estar juntos para celebrarlo de la misma manera en que celebraron la derrota definitiva del Tercer Reich, cuando ella lo recibió en Orly y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello.

Para Rick fue algo extraño pero reconfortante el bajarse del caza para apoyar en una tarea tan sencilla como pilotear un avión carguero para llevar material de construcción a diferentes comunidades japonesas, durante ese tiempo recordó por que amaba estar en el aire, el sentimiento de libertad que le solía causar antes de la guerra, podía recordar quien solía ser sin tener la necesidad de estar cerca de Minmei.

Lisa continuo curando pacientes, por alguna razón Lang, a pesar de las negativas de Mainstroff, la asigno a la recién creada división pediátrica, muchos niños habían sido heridos y necesitaban cuidados. La joven enfermera encajo a la perfección, inclusive su buen amigo le había comentado que su futuro medico estaba precisamente en el cuidado de pequeños, y a ella no le pareció en lo absoluto una idea descabellada.

El tiempo que no estuvieron juntos les ayudo a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, Rick que su futuro en lo absoluto estaba en la granja con sus padres, sino en volar para alguna aerolínea ya fuera de carga o de pasajeros; Lisa que a pesar de que sus padres habían dicho cuando partió a la guerra, ahora estaban más que dispuestos en dejarla vivir su vida como mejor le pareciera con tal que no se alejara de ellos. Pero lo más importante, ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que no estaban completos sin el otro a su lado, no eran muletillas para sobrevivir a la guerra, eran mutuamente la persona que los complementaba y los hacía una mejor persona en tiempos de guerra o de paz.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en meses, ya era agosto nuevamente y momento de cumplir con un pacto que decidiría el curso de su futuro.

Lisa regreso a Paris dos días antes de la cita y la reunión con sus amigos que habían permanecido en la Ciudad Luz, cuando bajo del avión los vio… cinco de las personas más importantes su vida.

Max y Miriya estaban abrazados y ella sostenía en sus brazos a su hermosa pequeña… Dana. Vanessa lucía un embarazo de aproximadamente siete meses, por detrás la abrazaba protectoramente Ben. Claudia como siempre lucía serena y hermosa. Bajo los escalones con velocidad y se abalanzo sobre ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza, en silencio disfrutando de estar ahí.

De inmediato se fueron a su viejo departamento en el cual todavía vivía Claudia, ahí los esperaban los Poulain, quienes la recibieron como si fuera su pequeña con abrazos y mimos, pero también llamándole la atención por haberse ido como lo hizo – "así es como deben comportarse los padres, no como dos bloques de hielo buscando mantener su línea pura" – pasaron gran parte de la tarde poniéndose al día.

Claudia era ahora socia de Jean Luc y Margot en el pequeño café que se había vuelto muy famoso entre los soldados que habían decidido no regresar aún a sus respectivos países. Vanessa y Ben regresaron a París dos meses después de su boda para darse cuenta que esperaban a su primer hijo, ella encontró trabajo como maestra de idiomas y tanto él como Max eran pilotos de una aerolínea comercial. Miriya había dejado de trabajar como enfermera para dedicarse a su pequeña, pero decidida a regresar cuando su hija ya no la necesitará tanto. Todos ellos lucían felices con sus decisiones.

Le comentaron que Sammy había regresado a Canadá junto con Kim, se habían vuelto muy unidas y la apoyo durante todo el tiempo para superar lo de Emilie, y si bien no estuvo de acuerdo con la boda por despecho de su amiga, la apoyo en todo momento, y si la pequeña rubia seguían tan enamoradiza como siempre. Ella les confirmo que Emilie regreso con su familia en Inglaterra, sobre todo después de escuchar las noticias sobre la boda de Kim - "ella está reconstruyendo su vida, como siempre fue la que ayudo a tomar mi decisión" - le había dicho antes de tomar el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a la vida que dejo antes de la guerra.

- Así que decidiste perdonarlo – al fin estaba sola con su mejor amiga, preparándose para ir a la cama

- El rencor no le hace nada bien al alma, eso lo aprendí de ti amiga

- Me alegro que hayan arreglado sus diferencias, al día siguiente del baile él llego hecho un loco a buscarte, realmente estaba desesperado

- Cuando al fin me explico pude entender un poco lo que debió haber sentido en ese momento

- Pues ilumíname, porque aunque sé que fue totalmente sincero cuando vino no puedo entender como pudo cegarse de esa manera cuando la vio

- Normalidad – respondió la pelirroja en un suspiro – olvidar lo vivido durante la guerra, la sangre que derramo y a aquellos que no pudo salvar

- Sabes en los últimos meses he pensado mucho en lo hemos pasado, aunque sabemos lo que la guerra causa, jamás estuvimos ahí realmente enfrentándola, no asesinamos a nadie – suspira – esa debe de ser una carga nada fácil de llevar

- Por eso se cegó, Minmei le ofreció por unos minutos el olvidar todo eso, olvidar lo que sintió cuando vio a Roy ser herido o cuando le disparo al soldado nazi que lo hizo

- Pero lo hiciste sufrir un poquito

- Claro, la reina de hielo lo desprecio por algunos días y le di dos buenos tortazos

- Bien, que sepa que la próxima vez no será tan fácil

- Espero que no exista una próxima vez

- Yo también lo espero

Al día siguiente sus amigas la acompañaron a comprar el conjunto perfecto para su reunión con él, fue un día de chicas solamente como deseo tanto tenerlos cuando crecía. No tontas debutantes buscando al mejor partido para mejorar su estatus social o presumiendo sus caras vestimentas y joyas añejas con cientos de años en sus familias. Estaba recorriendo las boutiques de Paris con tres mujeres de diferentes extractos sociales y culturales, pero eran realmente sus amigas, podrían no venir del mismo lugar pero sin duda habían recorrido un mismo camino tomadas de la mano, apoyándose en cada paso que tomaron.

Hablaron de cosas reales, de sus sueños y esperanzas, de nombres de bebes y como encontrar el balance perfecto para educar a sus pequeños en la fe de sus padres, de menús que incluyeran comida criolla para el pequeño café, de la boda perfecta, pero sobre todo del destino.

Rick había pasado el día con Max y Ben, moría de ganas de reencontrarse con Lisa pero debía cumplir con el trato no un día antes o después, además disfrutaba bastante en ponerse al día con sus amigos. Ya eran un par de hombres de familia, Max con una hermosa pequeña rubia y Ben a punto de convertirse en padre, continuaban en el aire volando para una aerolínea comercial, la cual le aseguraron le daría empleo inmediatamente. Le platicaron con orgullo del nombramiento de Gloval como Almirante, teniendo a su cargo el destacamento de aliados a cargo de la Alemania Occidental, el hombre merecía cualquier nombramiento que el ejército quisiera darle.

- Has sabido algo de Minmei – pregunto a quemarropa Max

- Me escribió una carta hace algunos meses para informarme que había conocido a alguien, un director de cine o algo por el estilo y que iban a casarse

- Bien por ella, alguien que puede ayudarle en su carrera como actriz – Ben jamás había estimado ni un poquito a la chica y era mucho menos mesurado que Max cuando daba su opinión sobre algo

- No lo sé, me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, sea por la razón que sea

- Entonces no entiendo porque estas tan nervioso sobre el día de mañana, pensé que tal vez tendrías dudas por la chiquilla

- No en lo absoluto, más bien tengo miedo que Lisa haya encontrado a alguien más

- Vamos hermano te perdono – Ben le sonríe haciéndole saber que piensa que es un maldito suertudo

- Lo cual dudo hubiera hecho una mejor que no te amará como ella lo hace

- Aún así, que puede ofrecerle un granjero a una chica de sociedad

- Una vida normal y real, lejos de las apariencias que te impone la sangre azul y el dinero – Rick comprende que Max sabe de lo que está hablando, él también pertenecía a ese circulo

- Una vida normal con alguien dañado

- Al igual que ella, vamos Rick todo estamos dañados, no puedes sobrevivir a una guerra y pensar que nada cambiará

- Vaya Vanessa te ha hecho mucho bien amigo, hablas como un poeta

- Vete a la mierda Hunter

- Ben tiene razón, todos hemos vivido un infierno pero sobrevivimos y lo importante es aprender sobre eso y vivir nuestra vidas de la mejor manera para no permitir que vuelva a suceder

- Vaya que los extrañe

- Oye los tres chiflados no son lo mismo sin Moe

- Ustedes también

Los tres comparten una carcajada honesta y saben que su futuro no será miel sobre hojuelas pero al menos estando juntos no será tan difícil de enfrentar.

Ahora Rick está de pie ansioso por verla llegar, su cabello despeinado y su sencillo traje lo hacen lucir tan atractivo que varias chicas lo voltean a ver ofreciéndole una sonrisa coqueta que él ni siquiera se toma la molestia en ver… todavía no es medio día pero está realmente nervioso – "que tal si ella ya se dio cuenta que realmente no me amaba" – el estar ahí le recuerda ese 25 de agosto cuando las vio llegar sin aliento pero realmente felices, el cómo los seis se abrazaron con fuerza, cuando la vio ese día su corazón dio un vuelco tan sutil que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había comenzado a enamorar de ella.

Mientras tanto Lisa corre emocionada por las calles de París por segunda vez en su vida. Dos años antes, después de la entrada triunfal de los aliados a la Ciudad Luz, realizo casi el mismo trayecto al lado de su mejor amiga, en esa ocasión se encontraron con cuatro americanos locos que habían participado en la batalla, al verse compartieron un fuerte abrazo grupal y fortalecieron sus lazos de amistad, entre ellos se encontraba Rick y ese día no podía imaginar lo que el joven piloto llegaría a significar en su vida. Ahora va ella sola, no vistiendo un austero uniforme de enfermera militar sino un elegante traje estilo marinero que compró el día anterior especialmente para la ocasión en la boutique de Channel, gastó gran parte de sus ahorros pero era la primera vez de su vida que disfrutaba algo tan mundano como un día de compras con sus amigas, como una chica común de su edad.

Llega sin aliento para verlo de pie, en el mismo lugar que lo encontró con Roy, Max y Ben; él la ve y corre a su encuentro. Ya no soy un soldado que sobrevivió a una batalla y una enfermera militar que vio a la muerte a los ojos durante años, ahora son un par de civiles que no pueden vivir sin el otro. Rick la toma en sus brazos y Lisa hecha los suyos al cuello de él, se besan con pasión y el mundo alrededor desapareció.

No fue hasta que sus amigos se acercaron para unirse al abrazo que regresaron a la realidad, hace dos años compartieron un abrazo similar y las cosas han cambiado mucho desde ese día, Roy ya no estaba con ellos, pero Vanessa y Miriya habían llegado a sus vidas, en ese abrazo celebraban haber sobrevivido a la guerra y volvían a fortalecer su amistad, se prometían estar juntos y apoyarse, sus caminos eran paralelos y juntos construirian un hermoso futuro.

El destino los había hecho encontrarse no una sino dos veces, a pesar de sus diferentes orígenes, de haber nacido en dos continentes separados por un océano, de la guerra y sus propios errores. Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter estaban destinados a estar juntos y cumplir sus sueños… quien sabe que les deparaba el futuro, pero lo enfrentaron juntos, apoyándose, amándose, cuidando al ser dañado que les ayudo a sobrevivir una guerra.

París sería el lugar donde compartirían su vida al lado de sus amigos, el continuaría volando conociendo el mundo, ella lucharía por convertirse en un médico, siendo mejor personas por el simple hecho de estar con la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

El destino es a veces extraño y podremos no siempre estar de acuerdo con él, pero pocas veces se equivoca. El destino los había ayudado a encontrarse, el enamorarse fue decisión de ellos y sin lugar a dudas la mejor que habían tomado en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus increíbles palabras de aliento, siempre es agradable saber que lo que sale de tu cabecita loca toca de alguna u otra manera a otro ser humano.<em>


End file.
